Life Is Always Better With Family
by Violet Vicky
Summary: His last request of her was that she made friends, had a family. Harry had no idea how big that simple request was. Hermione finds love, family, and Avengers on her never-ending journey called life. Rated M for mild language and suggested adult themes. Hermione/Loki/Steve triad. Author note first chapter.
1. Author Note

Hi everyone,

This is the Authors Note for the story. Basically to state that while the composition of it is from my mind, practically everything I've used to create it belongs to Marvel, JK Rowling and probably many other people, but I thank them wholeheartedly for their original creations so I could come up with this.

Also, while I am putting it up for everyone to read, I write my stories for my own entertainment, so if you don't like it, then just stop reading, there is no force out there that is making reading this story a life or death issue. The characters are OOC and even the OOC if OOC, so a kickass Hermione suddenly going fearful, that sort of thing, it made sense in my head and seems to be ok as I read it over again but I do apologise if you don't like it.

Reviews, I live off of them, but don't flame, it's not nice. I like constructive advice but if I've spelled word 4, line 20, page 5 wrong, I'm not going through the annoying process of fixing it, just ignore it.

In the story there is swearing, hinting towards adult situations, and violence, not much but I'm rating it as M to be on the safe side. There is also a relationship with 3 people, so if triads make your skin crawl, don't read on.

That's everything for this note. Hope you enjoy the story.

Violet Vicky.


	2. Chapter 1

She couldn't workout how she found herself sitting across the table from Director Fury but with his question ringing in her head, Hermione Granger-Lupin thought back over her life.

Born September 19, 1979, in London, England to Alicia and David Granger DDS, Hermione had proven herself genius smart by learning to walk and talk before her first birthday, successfully doing math by her second. There was also her magical abilities, trained at the same time as her brain, able to transfigure her clothing with a thought by the time she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. If not for her letter, Hermione would have been heading back to Cornell University in Ithaca, New York, where she already had 2 years of study under her belt.

6 years of Hogwarts brought training for life, 2 best friends in Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, but also a war that she was on the front lines of. Having a job to do, none of the Golden Trio had returned to the, then, Death Eater controlled school, instead spending what would have been their 7th year on the run. It wasn't that bad, since being blood adopted by Remus Lupin the summer after 5th, the inactive werewolf blood meant they were more at peace around the wilderness.

Out there, they wrote their magical wills, not naïve to the fact they were at war and could easily die. The majority of their worldly possessions went to whoever of the trio survived or to fund and run a magical orphanage if they all perished. Not long after, Ron left them, worry for his family getting too much to bear. He returned after a month but by that time, a huge event had changed one of the trio forever.

Hermione had gone out to hunt for their dinner, hoping for some ducks or rabbits. Coming across a lone sheep, a prize she couldn't pass up, the witch took aim, and just as the spell left her wand, her world tilted as her body was painfully tackled to the ground. Her attacker had his body pinning her down, not even her enhanced strength could budge him.

"Well, well, well, I believe I've found the pesky Mudblood always with Potter. Your dead body will serve me well to catch Potter and get the bounty on his head, plus the added bonus of a, if I'm not mistaken, virgin meal," the fangs grew and Hermione just glared up at the vampire.

She watched as the venom, used to paralyse prey and infect those they wanted to turn, gathered before the teeth sunk into her readily exposed left breast. The witch felt the venom enter her system and the large mouthful of blood leave before she laughed, the laughter getting stronger as her attacker spasmed violently from stride her.

"What?"

"My adoptive father is a werewolf, my blood is toxic to vampires, so while I am now becoming a hybrid, you are going to die a long and painful death," at that, the brunette struggled to her feet and shuffled in pain back to her protected camp.

Harry had nursed her overnight as she became a werewolf/vampire hybrid and in the morning they both decided to wait until after the war to tell anyone, even Ron. The witch had explained what being a hybrid meant to Harry, the perks of everything they already had, enhanced senses, rapid healing, as well as never needing sleep but also the bad things like never aging and also never dying. They had grieved together, knowing that Hermione would be forced to watch her friends all age and die around her. Harry was pleased that his friend still had a heartbeat, wasn't considered dead, and could have a family one day.

Soon after Ron returned they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, where after being tortured for days, they managed to escape but lost both Dobby and Luna Lovegood through Bellatrix Lestrange's dagger and wand respectively.

The Final Battle was waged on the grounds of Hogwarts, many fell to the forces of the Dark, who were numerous and aided by giants. Hermione saw the deaths of many she loved, Ron and his father Arthur were killed early in the battle by a giant, Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the loving family, was slain by Bellatrix as she screamed in pain at witnessing their deaths. Not long after, an explosion shook the castle, killing Fred and George, the prankster Weasley twins, and gravely injuring their estranged brother Percy; Hermione had carried him to the makeshift hospital area and helped Poppy Pomfrey save his life.

Harry had gone to sacrifice himself and all the Light warriors stood out in defiance of Voldemort, praying that his words were lies. But as the assembled Death Eaters let Hagrid pass through, Ginny screamed at the sight of her only love in the half-giant's arms, and attacked Voldemort. Everyone began again and Harry came round just in time to see his enemy wipe a slice Ginny had made on his face, the Killing Curse followed soon after.

Hagrid and his half-brother Grawp were racing to where Fenrir Greyback was finishing his defilement of Lavender Brown's corpse. The werewolf killed Hagrid, strengthened by his recent feast, but was torn to shreds by an enraged giant. Grawp went after a large group of Death Eaters had had killed 10 when the remaining 20 all cast, the deadly green beams taking Grawp's life, his falling body crushing 4 of his killers.

Remus and Tonks had been fighting hard with Bill and Fleur until a Reducto hit at their feet. They flew back into the castle, the two women badly injured, their husbands fine due to their werewolf curse, carried them inside, defending the medical area for the remainder of the battle.

Hermione watched all of this from her sniper perch on a bridge tower, waiting for Harry to come around from seeing his true love getting killed. As she watched him, Hermione knew something was wrong, the slight wobble as he moved, the limp wand, but it all happened before she could even move. A simple disarming spell against a curse Harry had faced many times, and Voldemort's curse rebounded straight back at him.

She was Harry's side in a second, catching him when he fell, "Mione."

"You did it," brown eyes met green, and she saw peace, "You're leaving me too."

It wasn't a question, "The horcrux was there too long, invaded my own soul, when it was removed I was on borrowed time. Mione, take these."

"Harry, I can't," Hermione saw the golden snitch that contained the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand that had appeared in Harry's hand.

"You are the only on I trust to keep them safe. Death fears no one but you Hermione Granger and I know that one day being the Master of Death will give you the peace you deserve."

As she took the wand and snitch, Hermione felt a large magical power shift, more than the wand accepting her, it was like Death himself was accepting her, "Harry, watch over me please."

"Mione, you are my sister, we will all watch over you, no matter how long it is until we're together again. Please don't fear the loss, make a family, friends, have a life. I love you."

"I love you too my baby brother," and the woman wept as she felt his soul leave his body to a place with no pain.


	3. Chapter 2

The aftermath of the war was worse. Hermione attended every funeral, including those of her parents, who were found dead in their safe house the morning of the battle. The will readings left the numb woman the richest person in the world many times over, enough for dozens of lifetimes. Bill, Fleur and Percy left to live with Charlie in Romania, unable to remain in the UK, and were politely told no when they asked Hermione to come with them. Remus had been little more than a shell at learning of the deaths of his two adopted sons, and Hermione had helped him look after baby Teddy as well as help Tonks learn to use her two magic prosthetic legs.

Afterwards though, Hermione had hidden away, not coming out of her hotel room for 2 months. She just cried until there were no more tears and thanked those above she didn't sleep, it meant there were no dreams to torment her with what could never be. The battle waged in May and in July a letter arrived on what would have been Harry's 18th birthday.

'Miss Granger,

Your parents' home is still untouched. As per your request, we have sold it but cannot complete the paperwork until the house is cleared. If you would like a goblin team to do so for you, please respond promptly.

Sincerely,

Bagnod.'

Knowing she wanted specific items from the house she had grown up in, the witch took a dose of Calming Potion before apparating into the overgrown backyard. As she head into the house, memories of better times came to her mind, her father teaching her to ride a bike, her mother kissing her scraped elbow after she had fallen off. Tears ran down her face but the dead feeling that had overtaken her since the battle was fading. Packing away room after room, Hermione's mind began to clear of the pain, and as she sat on her old bed, watching her magic pack away her vast book collection, a plan began to form.

Realising that her friends would be cursing her as they were watching over the past few months, Hermione started to consider picking up her old life, one she had put on hold in lieu of attending Hogwarts.

August was very busy for the hybrid. Her plan set, Hermione told Remus and Tonks, who were happy to see some of the Hermione they loved returning. Transferring her Gringotts account to the New York branch was easy enough, as was forging the required paperwork to start graduate school at Cornell, and it was a simple charm to arrange her enrolment at her former university. The hardest thing was creating a method to age but she figured she still had time before that was an absolute necessity.

Being out in public more though came with an issue that the brunette hadn't ever had before, the celebrity of being the only survivor of the Golden Trio. It seemed that every magical paper had been running some story about her since that day, and the reporters would hound her never endingly, making her want to drain them; she drank blood once a month and it was always a flask of animal blood she would purchase from the Apothecary, and ate normally the rest of the month.

Despite all that, August 31st had Remus, Tonks and baby Teddy bidding her farewell at Heathrow Airport's magical terminal. Kissing the young metamorphmagus, Hermione smiled when his hair went curly brown, "I'll see you later Teddy. Love you."

Tonks wrapped strong arms around the taller woman, "You be safe and remember that you can Floo call us at any time, we'll always talk."

"I know Tonks, you be sure to keep my Da out of trouble," Hermione then turned to the man himself, "Da."

Remus gave the witch a loving embrace, "My cub. You are my daughter and always will be, no matter what you do with your life but do remember that you have a home with us."

"I know Da but, I don't know, it's a feeling I have that this is what I'm meant to be doing. And at least in the Muggle world I'll not have to worry about the damn reporters or people wanting me to save them. I'll stay in touch and promise to visit, you are my family after all."

That earned her a kiss on the forehead from her Da, "Damn right baby girl. We love you."

Hearing her Portkey number called, Hermione smiled, "I love you all too."

The Lupin family waved as Hermione held the Portkey and vanished off to her next adventure.

At first the numerous people involved in Hermione's education were apprehensive about her doing three graduate degrees at once, some even thought she was cheating but eventually they were silenced to simple awe at how easily the witch flew through everything handed to her, from coursework to teaching undergraduates. Living on campus allowed her 24 hour access to any materials she needed, at the same time giving her privacy to complete her side projects. The bracelet to age her was finished by the anniversary, a day that Hermione spent talking to the Lupins before getting completely wasted toasting to the fallen.

Of course it was university, full of hormonal teens who had no idea what the real world was like and Hermione knew that she had grown out of her awkward duckling phase into a, as Ron and Harry had both put it, gorgeously sexy woman. At 6 foot 1, she was certainly taller than all bar a few women at the school, most of it legs that, along with the rest of her, were permanently toned from a year on the run and training. Her once mane of hair was now lower back sleek waves and curls that was braided most of the time but two curls always framed her golden chocolate eyes and naturally blood red lips. There wasn't a day that someone, male or female, asked her out, only to walk away disappointed.

In 2003, with Remus, Tonks, 5 year old Teddy, 3 year old Lily, and 4 month old Harry all in the front row, Hermione graduated summa cum laude with a Master of Science, Doctor of Philosophy and Master in Engineering in Chemical Engineering, a Ph.D. in Physics, and a Ph.D. and . in Electrical and Computer Engineering.

The ceremony over, Remus got to her first, "My girl, a doctor. Your parents would be so proud of you."

Swiping away a tear, the witch lift up both Teddy and Lily, "I'm not a real doctor Da but yes, I would hope they are as proud as peacocks up above. I swear I felt Harry and Ron standing up there with me."

Being careful of their children, Tonks and Remus embraced the girl, "They are always with you honey, I've felt them when I gave birth to Lily and Harry."

Teddy knew his three favourite adults were sad so asked, "What are you going to do now Mini?"

"I'm not sure but I bought a house in New York City, enough room for any inventions"

Both of her friends shook their heads, her inventions took a lot of space but were usually worth it in the end. The group packed themselves into the hybrid's modified car before heading off from the campus. When they arrived at the large apartment building, Hermione just shrugged, "I may need the room one day."

Her family stayed a week, and they did the usual tourist things, completely at ease but far too soon, they were gone and Hermione had nothing but time on her hands. Her first task was to get her electronics to work in harmony with the large amount of magic around, it turned out that magic was the answer and soon not only was everything working in harmony but Hermione would store excess magic in a specially created generator that powered the entire building and her other electronics, and a tweak of the rune had her vehicles running off magic also.

With harmony about her, Hermione was set for her real mission, find out all she could about SHIELD.


	4. Chapter 3

It was by complete chance she had heard about the research that Dr Bruce Banner was doing on behalf of the United States government, a stray piece of data that showed up during one of Hermione's frequent hacking expeditions. She had been intrigued and delved further, hiding her electronic footprints but apparently not well enough. A week later, her personal security cameras around her campus apartment sent her an alert that the same person had been registered but was not affiliated to the school as far as facial recognition could tell.

So, when she spotted him following her, the witch attacked, pulling the startled man into the alley, "Who are you? Why are you tailing me?"

"I, I don't know…" the man stumbled out.

Hermione could tell though by his calculating eyes that the man was no idiot, so easily dove into his mind, "Agent Phillip Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, a deep black branch of the government. What do you want?"

"I was told to watch out for that," Phil muttered as he was placed back onto the ground, "What I want is to discover your intentions over the information you discovered about Dr Banner's work, despite already certain you will do nothing harmful with it."

"Certain after only a week? No, not right. How long have I been on your organisation's radar?"

"Since you were 10 and started attending Cornell the first time"

That stunned the witch, "Do you realise how creepy that is? Why would anyone have a 10 year old under surveillance? What, were you afraid I would become a pre-teen mastermind set on world domination?"

"Not exactly but we were keeping tabs on you, we at SHIELD like to keep our eyes and ears open for all information," Phil explained, "I've only been your case agent a year and until your hacking led you to highly classified materials, you had only the occasional observer. You needn't mind though, I was going to finish my investigation at the end of the week and unless you do anything else to catch our attention, you won't see us again."

"I doubt it but don't have a say do I? Very well Agent Coulson, have a nice day," the agent never felt the tracking charm that went into him from the clasped hands.

And now, with a computer set-up that put NASA to shame, and the time to dedicate to her research, Hermione collected her specially made hacker runes and activated Phil's tracker. With Harry's Invisibility cloak on, the witch apparated silently to a few feet behind the agent, surprised to find him on the bridge of a huge aircraft carrier. Working fast, the invisible and untraceable runes were placed on the main computer as well as every doorway she could find, they would attach to any electronics that passed by them.

Before she left, Hermione created a magical lily and with a parting blown kiss, the flower flew over to land in Phil's suit pocket. The agent felt a gentle breeze touch his cheek before feeling the flower. Removing it, a small smile graced his lips, knowing only one person who could do such things, so simply gave the fragrant lily a smell and placing it back into his pocket, "Well played Hermione."

Knowing it would be awhile before her runes got enough information, the witch went to work on her other large endeavour, finding not a cure for lycanthropy but a better suited method of allowing the inflicted person control during the full moon.

Over the years since placing her first hacker runes, Hermione had returned to what she now know was a helicarrier, placing new runes when the computers were updated, each time leaving Phil with another flower, he had a vase in his office now that held the immortal flowers. He never came around to chastise or arrest her, so Hermione decided that he was protecting her, earning him her trust. After first placing the runes, the witch had read all the files but with little more coming in, she set alert parameters that would tell her whenever certain words were loaded. Banner, Stark, Coulson, and Avengers were joined with her name, the agency's large files on both Dr Banner and billionaire genius playboy Tony Stark were more than enough to get them both on her alert list. Avengers was something she had found merely a thought of in the agency director, Nick Fury's, personal files, nothing more had been mentioned of it for a while.

Then in 2006, the alerts started coming in fast, all about Banner, his using the super soldier serum on himself and becoming the Hulk, going on the run. SHIELD knew exactly where he was at all times, Hermione had gone a few times to deliver him food, clothing, money and even a computer. While he didn't know her last name, after proving herself to be a friend not foe, Bruce did enjoy her monthly visits and they had had many deep talks ranging from science to relaxation methods to help keep Hulk at bay. His suicide attempt in 2009 brought a broken nose with it after Hermione found out, both were very surprised that the big guy didn't show up.

Hermione had also met the great Tony Stark, before he became Iron Man, when her patent for a new armour was challenged by the great man personally. Over 3 years the man had pestered her about joining Stark Industries, and more than once also his bed, but all Hermione allowed was for him to use her patents, on the condition he didn't use them for weapons, though after he became Iron Man she did allow him to use them on his suit. When first introduced to his new assistant both women recognised each other and as soon as polite, excused themselves.

Natasha Romanoff, known in the spy trade as Black Widow, looked weak less in her business suit but Hermione know the Russian trained SHIELD agent was well versed in unarmed combat, "So Fury has you keeping an eye on a dying man. Afraid Tony will tell all about SHIELD before he succumbs to palladium poisoning Natasha?"

The slightest flicker in the green eyes was the only outward sign of concern from the spy, "You certainly know more than you should Dr Granger. How is that?"

"That would be telling dear girl though you have my regrets that one so young went through what you did"

"I don't need your pity…"

Hermione cut her off, "I was not offering it, you and I are alike as our childhoods were marred by death, I simply hater that it happened to either one of us. Ask Phil, I'm sure he can fill you in. I shall no doubt see you around Ms Romanoff, hopefully after you are educated."

Their next meeting was soon before the battle at Stark Expo, and Natasha has been briefed by Phil about his favourite assignment, Hermione had noticed it immediately simply by the younger woman's posture, the respect one warrior gives another. They barely spoke, Tony was present, but both got out that they would gladly fight together, should the time come.

That was a week ago, Tony was safe and no longer dying thanks to a new element his father had cryptically left him, and the arse had finally admitted his feelings for Pepper. Bruce had had another issue and had made his way back to Culver University, searching for answers, but at least he had money in an indestructible bag the witch had made for him.

Today she had been interrupted from her daily SHIELD update to her door opening and a pained grunt as her magical security handled the intruder while she got the rest of the building secure. When she saw him, Hermione laughed, "The great Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, should know better than breaking into my house. What do you want?"

"A hand?" The man was assisted up and led into the kitchen, where two coffees appeared, "Thank you."

"I would ask why Phil isn't here but you have him in New Mexico dealing with the Norse demigod Thor who arrived today. So what do you want?"

"You know about the Avengers Initiative, I want you to join. Will you?"


	5. Chapter 4

"You've already asked Tony and he said no, you are interested in getting Bruce but he won't, what makes you think I will?" Hermione finally asked, finishing her coffee.

"Because Stark will come to the world's aide when they need him and even Dr Banner can be persuaded. I am aware of your past, those you lost, but we have all lost men…"

The gold flared in Hermione's eyes, "They weren't men, they were children, we were the only hope and while we succeeded, I was left behind. They never had the chance to live, have a family, hell they weren't even shaving every day. Until you have lost most of your family, don't even attempt to understand the pan or how hard I have fought every moment to keep moving forward in life and not hide in a hole somewhere."

Fury sighed, "Very well, I will no longer bother you. Dr Granger."

He was almost at the door when Hermione said, "I never said no and you know it, so stop acting and comeback to explain."

"Good. First, I must ask about Coulson's lilies that never die"

"I steal, I leave a gift, plus Phil's a nice bloke who has treated me well even though he knows everything about me"

Nick mentally counted the last number of flowers in the vase, "There has to be 2 dozen flowers there."

"Oh you needn't worry, only 5 were for my repeated theft of your agency's files, the rest I would leave when I popped by to see what he was up to, sometimes I'd even be visible, scared the crap out of him when I was suddenly perched on his desk edge."

"5 times?" The man shook his head, "You would be a great spy for us if I wasn't certain you would say no."

"It's like you've been spying on me all my life," brown eyes rolled, "So what exactly is involved in whatever job you've offered me?"

"The job is to be an Avenger when the time comes that the world requires heroes, until that time you can continue doing whatever you're doing."

"Right, so I guess I'll show when the inevitable happens, your helicarrier is definitely something different," Hermione showed the director to the door and easily removed the Stark Industries listening devices that Fury had left, whispering into them just before they went down her toilet, "Better luck next time Director."

Over the following week Hermione watched over the various events, Thor's battle with his adopted brother Loki in New Mexico, making sure that Phil was safe from the two demigods. When Tony was bought into the Avengers, the day after her, the witch laughed at what SHIELD had to make happen for Tony to agree, Senator Stern looked ready to kill as he gave Tony and Colonel Rhodes medals for defeating Ivan Vanko and his drones.

The largest event happened only days after her acceptance into the Avengers, when Bruce defeated a rogue British Marine who became Abomination through a large dose of Bruce's synthesized blood. With the battle near, Hermione grabbed up her beaded purse and apparated to Harlem, just in time to see Hulk fleeing.

Using her speed, Hermione was soon by his side, "Hey big guy."

Having been around Hulk before, Hermione was unafraid, he reminded her a lot of Grawp, even called her the same, "Hermy."

"Want to give me a ride? I'll show you somewhere safe"

Once on the large shoulder, the brunette gave directions to a cabin deep in the state forest south of Ithaca. Once there, she hopped down and looked deep into the green eyes, "Well come on, you aren't destroying my cabin, so bring Bruce back. You've done your job, even saved the day, now it's your turn to have a break. I'll put the kettle on, black with three correct?"

A grunt later and the hybrid head indoors, doing as she said with a thought while removing a pair of trousers from her purse. By the time the embarrassed knock came, Hermione had the coffee cups floating behind her and the pants in hand. Outside was a naked and deeply blushing man, his hands held low, "Thank you Hermione."

"No problem, I lived for months with two teenage boys, by the end I think I had become immune to naked males," when the pants were on, she passed over the mug, "So, Blonsky didn't just dive off the edge, he belly flopped?"

Over their 4 year friendship, Bruce had worked out that his friend somehow seemed to know things no one should, mainly how to find him, but never asked, now though his mouth was working on its own accord, "Who are you Hermione? How are you always able to find me and know all of this information? And why do you care about a monster?"

"Come on inside, this will take a while," sitting lotus style on the cabin floor, Bruce across from her in the same position, the perpetual teen began, "Firstly, when you are Hulk, I don't see a monster. My Da, my adopted father, becomes what most consider a monster every full moon but since I created the Wolfsbane Serum he is nothing more than a large dog who plays with his many kids and wife through the night, before that he would be in incredible pain, and was terrified that the potion wouldn't work. The potion was also extremely expensive, my serum if free to all werewolves, an annual injection with my latest strain."

"Wait, werewolves?"

"Oh yeah, I should have handled that part first. So magic is real, I'm a witch and also a werewolf/vampire hybrid. My name is Dr Hermione Granger-Lupin, and I have 3 graduate degrees from Cornell, during my 5 years there I purchased this hideaway. I have successfully stolen every file from SHIELD over the last 7 years, and 3 days ago agreed to join Fury's Avenger Initiative. He wants you too but I told him you'd eagerly pound him into a fine mush instead, but he's certain you'll join when the time comes, something to do with our friendship. Does that at least somewhat cover your questions?"

Banner nodded silently for a moment before saying, "I've read your papers, you're a genius."

"That would be what you say," the woman laughed, "I tell you that magic is real, I'm a hybrid, and officially affiliated with SHIELD, and you Dr Banner only mention my doctoral papers. That is why I like your company."

Her companion was about to say something before he yawned widely, "Oh, becoming Hulk takes a lot out of me."

"Here, the bedroom is all yours"

"What about you though?"

"I don't sleep but I figured I'd keep the room in case I ever allowed someone into my sanctuary"

Bruce gave her a soft smile, "Thank you Hermione, you didn't have to help me but I'm glad you did."

"Sweets dreams Bruce," once the snores were echoing, Hermione made herself comfortable on the roof, just in case someone was after her friend.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione and Bruce remained in the cabin for a further week, allowing the witch enough time to organise forged papers and secure transport to Tibet, where a friend of hers would help Bruce control Hulk. As they stood on the docks off Canada's east coast, the pair embraced, "I'll get you when Fury calls for his Avengers. Until then, harness peace, both you and Hulk are needed and neither can work without the other. You need me, call."

"I promise Hermione but I still haven't agreed to be a SHIELD lackey"

"We aren't lackeys, we're superheroes," with a gentle kiss on his cheek, Hermione pushed Bruce towards the ship, "You're already a hero in my books, and don't forget it."

Bruce blushed but waved until he could no longer see his friend. Once the ship was out of eye line, Hermione brushed aside a tear before apparating into Phil's office. Knowing he was in a meeting, the witch wrote him a note,

'Dear Phil,

Dr Banner will join Fury but make sure I'm the one to get him, which is a condition that will save many agents' lives, my condition though is if SHIELD attempts anything with him, any agents sent may not return, my loyalty to friends is famous.

Oh yeah, tell Deputy Director Hill that when vacating a male colleague's office to make sure his zipper is up. Congrats to you both.

Hermione.'

Sending out her usual lily and kiss to find the agent, the witch giggled to herself as she thought of how both Phil and Maria Hill would act to her catching their office romance out. She was still giggling as she walked towards her home, apparating a block away for some groceries, set to catch up on what she had missed during her holiday with Bruce. That was until she saw the white Audi R8 Spyder parked out front of her building, the owner leaning against it with his cocky smirk, "Well, hello there Mia, have a nice vacation?"

"Aww Tony, what would Pepper say to your obvious obsession with another woman so soon after you manned up and admitted that you have feelings for her?" The hybrid replied, opening her house, her smile in place at hearing the nickname he'd given her, it was catching too as Phil was beginning to call her that.

"Oh she's known about us since you tried to patent something so obviously a version of my own technology," the playboy winced when the back of his head was struck, "Hey! You know I'm joking. And you are being evasive again dear."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat on her kitchen bench and smiled, "I suppose I am but there is usually a good reason."

Tony sat beside her and gently nudged her, "Yes there usually is but this time I think it may have something to do with a certain head spook and his visit here a week ago."

"How long have you been sitting outside of my house Tony?"

"An hour today. After our first meeting in 2008, my numerous attempts to bug this building failed miserably so a year ago I placed surveillance equipment all around. Jarvis alerts me of your comings and goings plus your very few visitors, though Agent Coulson seems to be a regular."

"So you are aware of the Avengers Initiative, became an official member as of the second of the month, despite declining to join last year. Did Fury say that I had joined the day before?"

That had Tony blushing lightly, "He may have mentioned it when I was being my usual charming self and about to decline again. Pepper just laughed at my complete 180, I swear I heard her mutter that I was trying to protect my baby sister."

"It is understandable she would think that. Since I threatened you with becoming a eunuch, our relationship has gone from you attempting to get me into bed to that of siblings and colleagues. I was always the big sister when I was younger, even now I feel like it at times with you, but there are more moments when you act like a big brother. It's very peaceful actually."

The sadness was there for Tony to find, "Who were you before Cornell, Mia?"

"Just what I am now, a warrior, a loyal friend, and a genius," knowing that wasn't good enough, Hermione said, "Follow me."

As they walked up the stairs, Tony asked, "Why did you buy an entire apartment building exactly?"

"You have a tower for your experiments and you're questioning my purchase of a much smaller structure for the exact same reasons? At least the buildings doesn't have 'Granger' written on the front."

"Touché," they continued up to the 20th and top floor, "What is it that you do with all this room?"

"Basement is my garage but all manufacturing is done on the 5th floor. Ground level is my kitchen, laundry, dining and visitors' area. 1st and 2nd are my library, 3rd is my lab, 4th is where most experiments are done, and as I said before 5th is manufacturing. 6th and 7th hold my main frame and generator, 8th through 12th is storage, 13th is my meditation area, while the 19th is training and 20th is my living area."

Tony had fallen behind in shock but easily caught up as they reached the top floor landing, "What about 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18?"

"Gutted out and made into my hangar, I promised my best friends when I was 14 that I would be flying before they died," Hermione cleared the lump from her throat, "Well anyway, I have my pilot's licence and a Bell 429 that I've modified. Of course, I only have it in the hangar when I want to work on it, otherwise it's on the roof."

"If Pepper ever has a shot at my cars being inside," the man muttered but was rendered speechless when his friend opened the door they stood before, "Holy sweet mother of God."

Hermione understood the reaction, the one and only time Phil had seen her area he had briefly passed out, "So, welcome to my sanctuary."

Inside was a huge holographic image, her computer really, fully hands on, as well as smaller projections over work benches with works in progress displayed. Off to the side was a bedroom, mainly just where she changed and sometimes relaxed on the bed, and a bathroom but the wide blue eyes were all over her seriously advanced computer.

Grasping a holographic file, Tony gasped at how real it felt. Turning with an amazed grim on his face, he said one word, "How?"

The pain in her gut and heart took her breath away, he looked just like the Weasley twins at that moment, but did give the same large smile and answer she had every time she was asked that one word, "Magic."


	7. Chapter 6

Tony had been silent for a few minutes before he almost began bouncing off the walls, "Really? I mean magic is real? You're a witch? Oh man, genius, hot, rich, we're both that but you've one-upped me again."

"Anthony!" Hermione yelled out, laughing at his behaviour, "If you settle down, I'll tell you the short version of my life."

It took as few more minutes but soon he was sitting beside her on the lounge, only occasionally bouncing his feet, "Ok."

"Right well you know I attended Cornell when I was 10 and 11, I would have gone on but I got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was there 6 years, should have been 7 but I'll get to that. Anyway 2 months after I started, my life changed forever, I gained two of the best friend possible, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. That night, Halloween, also began the Golden Trio's placement on the front lines of a war, not that we knew it back then."

"A war? You were, what, 12? What sort of monster…"

"The worst sort," Hermione cut in, "His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jnr at birth but before finishing Hogwarts he was going by the name Lord Voldemort, and had already killed his Muggle, non-magical, father and paternal grandparents. He was set on ruling the world, removing all Muggles or making them slaves to those of pure magical blood, or worthy enough in his eyes. Hell, I'm called a Muggleborne, my parents didn't have magic, and during my 6th year, a Death Eater spy, and my Potions professor, Severus Snape, a cold bastard, was very concerned when informing me that Voldemort didn't want me killed."

"Why?" Tony was holding her hands, already concerned.

"He wanted me. The previous year he had seen me fighting, had heard all about me from his Death Eaters, and decided that I was the only one worthy of becoming his Dark Lady," the shudder shook the lounge, even all those years it still disgusted her, "Yeah, that never happened. Anyway, the war. See when Harry was still being formed inside his mother, a prophecy was made that had one of two boys being the only one to kill Voldemort. So when the boys were 15 months old, Voldemort attacked the Potter residence, their hidden location sold out by a slimy rat bastard. James and Lily Potter died that night but when the Killing Curse struck Harry, he was saved by ancient love magic through his mother's sacrifice and Voldemort became a wraith.

"Onward now, over our school years we faced trolls, evil soul-sucking monsters called Dementors, a 60 foot Basilisk but I was petrified at that stage, many Death Eaters, and various other things. It wasn't all bad though. After the death of Harry's godfather Sirius Black, the last remaining best friend of James Potter, Remus Lupin blood adopted all three of us. Because Remus is a werewolf, his inactive blood gave us perks like enhanced senses, speed, healing and strength. Then there was, what was to be out 7th and final year."

Sensing her distress, Tony moved in to hug his friend, "You don't have to tell me."

"You are a part of my family Tony and I want you to know, I didn't have to tell Phil, Bruce was told last week, and I had Natasha learn from Phil."

"Who's Phil? And Banner and Romanoff knew before me?" The last part was half-joking, "Wait, you know Banner and Romanoff?"

Rolling her eyes, "Phil Coulson, our handler, I've known him since I accidently hacked into Bruce's Culver University research in 2001, he's a nice man. As for Natasha, I met her at Stark Industries, you were there, and we have been out for coffee a few dozen times, when she's in the States and not on a mission."

"And Dr Banner?"

"I tracked him down after his incident, gave him food, money, clothes and a laptop. After that I would visit every month, even Hulk trusts me, actually he always did, must be able to pick up that I'm no threat. Bruce didn't even know my last name until last week, so don't be jealous."

"Right"

"So my last year in the magical world. Harry, Ron and I were fugitives, the government was overthrown by Death Eaters, so we lived off the land. Ron, after hearing about all the raids, ran off in December, returned in mid-January, to make sure his family was safe. During that time though, I was attacked, which I will talk about later. It's funny the things you remember, you know. Before Ron left, we sat down and wrote out our wills, whoever was left of us three got all but a portion, if none of us made it, our money was to go to creating a magical orphanage, so there would be no more Voldemorts. After we sent them, we were rather depressed, so I started our radio and began dancing. We spent the whole day dancing, singing and laughing, like we weren't in the middle of a war.

"2 weeks before the Final Battle, we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, where the boys were kept in a dungeon while I was tortured," taking the glamour off of her inner forearm, "I heal extremely fast but Bellatrix Lestrange learnt that enchanted fire will still leave a scar. Mudblood is to a Muggleborne as, well a certain slur is to an African-American. We escaped but not without the death of two innocent souls, we buried Luna by her father and mother, while Dobby was buried in the Potter cemetery. A week after burying them, we were pissed off and ready for it to be over.

"Harry had me as sniper, perched on turrets of the castle, I was the best shot and most powerful. I struggled with my orders, Ron and his father were killed, then his mother. When his twin brothers went, I left and helped save another Weasley son's life before joining in again. My Da, Remus, his wife Tonks, Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur, all ended up in the medical area, Da and Bill guarding it as their loves were being healed. Then Voldemort's call of Harry's death rang out, but we hung together, stubbornly refusing to believe. I had taken position on the bridge, and after Ginny attacked Voldemort the battle began once more. Harry was just unconscious but he was up and alert as his true love died, followed by his first friend Hagrid and Hagrid's half-brother Grawp.

"The defining moment of the battle took maybe 10 seconds, Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters scattered, and Harry died in my arms. After the funerals and will readings, I spent a month trying to keep Da together, raise his baby Teddy and help Tonks with her new legs. Then I hid away. That's my magical life really, a warrior at 12, first kill at 16, multibillionaire at almost 19."

Tony held her tight, he had been for a while, and let her cry into his shirt, letting it out always came with tears which is why she rarely did. When the tears were gone, Hermione dried her face and was pleased that the cerulean blue eyes showed nothing but care and compassion, "So, an interesting childhood."

"You could say that," the witch laughed.

"Multibillionaire too, you really are out to one-up me," they both laughed at that, "Thank you for telling me Mia, I know it wasn't easy."

"It definitely wasn't but I wanted to tell you, not just hand you my file"

Waiting a moment, the man then asked, "You said you were attacked."

That brought a half smile to the witch's face, "Yeah. Now don't freak out, but perhaps be flattered as only one other person has seen this."

As Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, Tony groaned, "I'm in a new committed relationship and now you take your clothes off for me."

"Tony," the warning kept him silent as she moved her bra cup, "Do you see them?"

Keeping his sexual comments to himself, Tony nodded and without thinking, ran two fingers over the scar just beside her left areola, "Human teeth? Did someone bite you?"

"Yeah, a vampire. I was out hunting and he tackled me to the ground, was going to use my dead body for a trap to capture Harry. Was pleased to be getting a virgin meal, the blood of virgins is a delicacy apparently. Anyway, werewolf blood, when consumed by a vampire, is a slow and painful death, which he found out the hard way. Harry nursed me overnight as the venom changed me and helped me grieve after I told him what it meant."

Tony had removed his hand the second he realised what he was doing and questioned, "Grieved? You have a heartbeat, you go out into the sun, and you've had many meals with me, that doesn't sound like the old legends."

Redoing her buttons, Hermione explained, "Oh there are many positives, many are because I'm a hybrid of werewolf and vampire. The legends are correct, true vampires die in sunlight, drink only blood, and are essentially dead. For me though, none of that applies because of my werewolf blood, though every full moon I am required to have some blood, I buy a flask of animal blood from the local apothecary. Hell, I could still have a family of my own. Tony, do you know in 3 months I will have been in this world for 31 years?"

"Yes, you do age well too"

Removing her bracelet, Hermione saw the shock, "Many millions of women would kill to have what I have, until they realised what it truly meant. I will forever be 18 years old, aging physically with the help of my invention as to not need to move every few years. Only because Harry made me promise before he died that I make friends and family that I let all of you into my life. I will remain a teenager while I watch you all age around me and eventually die, an ability I do not have."

"How do you know that?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I'd taken my father's old service pistol for added protection before going on the run, and after the battle I brought it out of my purse. The impact knocked me unconscious and when I came around the next day I would have thought it all a horrible nightmare except for the fact I was covered in blood and my shirt had an entry and exit bullet hole in it," she shrugged sadly, "Destroyed the gun and haven't thought about it since. Took up meditating to help handle the grief and anger."

"Mia, I'm saying this to you as a friend, brother, and one of the only men to touch your breast," the cheeky grin grew with the blush before he went serious again, "I'm truly sorry that you've gone through so much and been dealt a rotten hand but if you ever try to do yourself harm again, I would certainly attempt to kill you."

"I promise not to Tony. By the way, other than Harry, you're the only other man to see my breast, and the only one to touch"

Tony laughed even after being hit over the head.


	8. Chapter 7

The following months for Hermione were spent popping from place to place. After telling Tony her story, the man had taken it to heart to be her big brother and made sure she came to Stark Tower at least once a week, and after getting approval from Hermione, he told Pepper a condensed version and that meant at least 3 days a week. Every month, Hermione would head to Tibet, and later India, to spend a week with Bruce, who was much more at peace since accepting Hulk as being a necessary part of him. He had started a clinic, helping the townspeople who couldn't afford medical care, so the witch always bright with her a hospital sized amount of supplies, and assisted him; the locals couldn't have cared less that neither were trained doctors.

Christmas brought with it the 10 Lupins, Teddy over the moon at having a holiday with his favourite adult, although he did like Professor Longbottom, and had missed the previous year due to staying at Hogwarts with his friends. The large pack joined Tony, Pepper, and Phil at Hermione's for the day, both Pepper and Tonks bitting their other halves over the head at their mere mention of pranks. Bruce had spent his lunch break at the clinic on Christmas having a video chat meal with the witch, who despite it being 4am was fiddling in her workshop, only to have the man called off for an emergency. He got the New Year, which included an innocent kiss at the stroke of midnight.

Over this, the hybrid was checking her SHIELD files every day, sometimes twice, because of their research into a device that Howard Stark recovered when searching for Captain Steve Rogers, a device called a Tesseract. After Loki and Thor levelled a New Mexico town, SHIELD had employed Dr Erik Selvig to assist them in researching the cube more. They were also trying to create weapons with it.

So when Captain America, the lost WWII hero, was found off of Russia in April, Hermione apparated straight to Phil's side, knowing he would not be far.

They were in a laboratory but still in New York City, and Phil was by himself in an overlooking observation booth, so Hermione decided to scare him, "Figured you'd be here."

"Jesus Christ Mia!" The agent swore as he leapt in shock, "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Removing her cloak, the witch sat beside him, "No, you're too much fun to have around, plus Maria would kill me. You should have brought her to Christmas lunch."

"Yeah and have Stark know all about it? We've only just put in our paperwork to SHIELD," Phil checked his pulse, "Why are you here? We're not even sure if he'll be normal or how he'll handle missing 66 years."

Waving her hand dismissively, "Please. Dr Erskine knew what he was doing so Rogers will be fine, as for missing 66 years, that may take a bit but from what I read, he was a very mentally strong man. As to why, well that's obvious too. You lot are going to join him up into the Avengers, he's only ever known war, and with everyone he knew in the past either dead or much older, he'll join you. As I am part of the Avengers, and Captain Rogers is the logical choice for our leader, I have every right to be here."

"Well put Dr Granger," came Nick Fury's voice from the doorway.

Phil had jumped lightly again, but quickly turned to face his boss, "Director Fury, good evening."

"Agent Coulson, how's our boy doing?"

"The doctors are saying they'll have him to normal temperature within a day and his room is ready to go"

"Very good. I need you to head back to our facility and check-in with Hawkeye," looking at Hermione, "I'll keep our guest here company."

"Of course sir," Phil turned to the witch, "See you around Mia, please, no more frights."

"Maybe not until your heart has recovered from this time," the woman joked as the agent left, checking his pulse.

Turning back to watch the SHIELD doctors below them, the brunette waited for the director to speak. They sat there for hours, just watching as the first American hero was defrosted. When Rogers was fully defrosted and transferred to his room, Fury stood, "We recreated an entire 1940's house, a way to calm the captain before dropping on him what happened."

"Yeah, I really don't see that happening," Hermione looked down from the catwalk that ran over the entire underground home.

It wasn't long after being placed in bed, wearing a set of regulation sleepwear, that Steve Rogers began to stir. He was still stiff, being frozen 66 years will do that to a person, but after 500 push-ups that barely seemed to bring a bead of sweat, he seemed much looser. The fake house seemed to be working until he spotted an agent through a crack, and completely freaked out. Fury ran for it but Hermione was right before the exit when the soldier appeared, "You may want to wait a minute before racing outside."

"Who are you? A SHIELD agent?" The only thing holding him back from forcing her to move was that she was a woman.

"My name is Hermione Granger and no, I'm not an agent with SHIELD, though I probably know more about them than a good portion of the agents."

"And why can't I leave? I'm supposed to be fighting Nazis, not being held captive by my own government"

Placing a gently hand on Steve's shoulder, Hermione backed him away from the door and sat on the stairs with him, "You flew a Valkyrie into the ocean in 1945 off of Greenland. Howard Stark searched hard for you but only found the tesseract, you were lost. We won WWII, Hitler is no more, and time moved on for everyone, but as all humans are prone to, we've been to war with Korea, Vietnam, the Middle East, had terrorists fly planes into towers here in New York City, and are currently at war in Afghanistan and Iraq."

"How, how long was I asleep for?" Steve asked, completely in shock.

"You were frozen for 66 years, it's April 17th 2011. I am very sorry Captain Rogers, you served this nation proud and now that nation is so far away to what waits for you out those doors, it's a universe away."

He was silent for a long while, they just sat listening to the traffic and numerous people walking by outside. Both knew that it was only a matter of time before someone came looking for Steve but were content to simply sit there. Steve suddenly lashed out, punching a hole in the wall, "They should have left me in the ice!"

Hermione allowed her companion to destroy both the stairwell and his hands before forcing him to sit by her, "Doubt you feel better but I've been there myself, broke my hands a dozen times before I realised it didn't change anything. Let me fix that for you."

The captain didn't even baulk at her wand and gave her the first smile he'd had in over 60 years when his hands were back to normal, "A Hogwarts student, at last, something familiar."

"Wow, that is actually a surprise. How do you even know about Hogwarts?"

"When fighting the Nazis, I was brought in on another side war that had wizards who were also Nazis. A weird bloke with a long brown-red beard down to his waist."

"Dumbledore," Hermione said sadly, "You met Albus Dumbledore during the terror of Gellert Grindelwald?"

"That's him, placed men in the same battalion as my best friend, Bucky Barnes, just in case we came across any wizards. They saved my life more than once," Steve said, "You're heard of him, whatever happened?"

"Albus imprisoned Gellert, became a hero but instead of becoming the Minister of Magic like everyone wanted, he returned to Hogwarts, where he remained until his murder in 1997, by that stage he was the Headmaster and had been my mentor for 6 years," by now the outer door was rattling furiously, "Well I'm exhilarated that at least one of the team already knows about the existence of magic. Captain Rogers, I hope you will allow me to pop around to see how you're doing every so often, it had been a pleasure talking to you."

The pair rose and the man chivalrously kissed the back of her hand, "The pleasure was all mine Miss Granger, you are certainly welcome to wherever I am placed, and please call me Steve."

"Alright Steve but you must call me Hermione, or Mia, your choice," the brunette opened the top door just as Fury was about to shoulder ram it, "He's all yours Director Fury but do remember my warning for Bruce, it now also applies for Steve. Good day."

Both men were left looking at the other when Hermione apparated away, Fury now re-evaluating his decisions for the captain because while he would never admit it, he was scared shitless of the witch.


	9. Chapter 8

Steve was placed in a townhouse not far from the boxing gym he had frequented as a youth. He was usually found there, training to keep himself occupied, and was joined everyday by Hermione, who would train just as hard as he did. While destroying bags, the pair would talk, Steve about how much the world had changed and Hermione told her story again. The captain had agreed to join the Avengers but none of them could have known how soon they would be called into action.

Hermione was in India, her monthly visit with Bruce, when her phone began blaring at her. Reading it while setting a broken leg, she groaned, "Bruce, Avenger time! Get your stuff together!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" They quickly finished before handing the clinic over to the only other doctor.

They were in Hermione's building within 20 minutes, and she slowed Steve and Tony in, having called them both before taking the Portkey home, "Morning boys, everybody ready to go to work?"

"Quiet Granger, its 3 fucking am," Tony looked like he had been drinking way too much and had only had an hour of sleep.

"Merlin help me," the witch muttered before removing a Sobering Draught from her beaded purse, "Drink this then shut it Tony. Steve, this is Dr Bruce Banner and that one is Howard's boy Anthony Stark. Boys, this is Captain Steven Rogers."

In typical male way, the trio nodded to each other while Tony grimaced at the potion, "God Mia, can't you make these taste better? So where to?"

"The roof, we're flying because I can't scare Phil until his heart has recovered from last time," she laughed as they all ran up the stairs to the helicopter waiting for them.

Opening the door, Steve whistled, "Never saw magic do this before."

Usually able to carry 6 rear passengers, Hermione chopper had room for a squadron plus a large armoury and missile bay. When Tony saw it his mouth dropped open, "Mia, really?"

"Oh shut up Tony, even in a peaceful existence I'm prepared for war," starting up the aircraft, the witch opened the front passenger door, "Bruce, up front please, we both know Hulk hates SHIELD, better to be safe than sorry. Hop in boys, it's time to go."

With everyone safely inside, the chopper rose from the rooftop, and flew towards the Atlantic Ocean, where Hermione knew SHIELD's helicarrier was floating. Wearing her headset, as soon as she spotted the floating vessel, she keyed her radio, "SHIELD helicarrier, this is, well Avenger One seeing as all the main players are here."

"Granger, I didn't alert you," Fury replied back, "Weren't you in India?"

"When will people realise magic rules?" Tony asked over his own headset.

"Listen, I'm only calling through so you don't waste bullets trying to shoot us down, not to explain things that have already been explained. So would you please clear a bloody spot on the deck where I can land my chopper?"

There was silence over the line but as illumination beacons appeared, Fury said, "Welcome Avengers to SHIELD."

Removing her headset, the witch muttered, "Now was that so fucking hard?"

Once safely landed, Hermione hopped out and magically secured her vehicle, before leading the men towards the bridge. Seeing how expertly she led them, Steve asked, "How many times have you been aboard before Mia?"

"Over the 8 years since my first visit? I think 50 but you'd have to check the vase in Agent Coulson's office for an accurate count, I'd leave him a lily and a kiss with every visit," seeing the astounded look on the three men's faces, she laughed, "Both flower and kiss were magical of course, Phil's very happy in his current relationship, plus he's a very good friend."

When Fury turned at their entry, he did a double take at Hermione, "Granger?"

"Yes director?" The quartet were all chuckling as they seated themselves around the conference table.

"You're almost 32, why do you look like a teenager?"

"Because I'm forever 18 years old, read my file more carefully Director Fury. I have been using a cosmetic charm bracelet I created to help me age in appearance but seeing as Tony, Steve and Bruce know what I naturally look like, I figured I would be like this. Fighting as my true self is much more relaxing."

The older man simply shook his head, "Coulson will be back from the infirmary in a moment to brief you but simply, we are about to go to war with a previous visitor to our world, and he has taken an agent with him."

When Phil walked in, Hermione went straight over and embraced him, seeing he was unhurt but distraught, and whispered, "Is Maria alright?"

"Banged up and a broken arm. Could you?"

"Once you're done telling us about Loki and the tesseract," she returned to her seat.

"An hour ago, a testing and research facility was attacked when an item we were working with spat out the Asgardian Loki. He somehow took control of Dr Erik Selvig and an agent, Clint Barton, and escaped with the tesseract, killing many people and destroying the facility. We need to locate the tesseract, handle Loki and get our people back."

"The tesseract produces a gamma signature?" Bruce asked, looking through the handed documents, "We could attempt to track it. Get every lab you know to put their spectrometers on the roof, calibrated to gamma rays. Stark, Mia and I can put together a tracking algorithm, see if we can catch it that way."

"How are you searching for Loki?" Steve asked.

"We're running facial recognition software with Loki, Barton and Dr Selvig's faces, accessing every wireless accessible camera out there; security, phones, computers. They'll have to surface at some stage," Phil answered, showing the many computers around the bridge.

Hermione looked up from her work with Tony and Bruce, "Please tell me you informed Natasha."

"She is on assignment…" Fury started.

The other 4 men flinched when they saw the face of their pissed off friend, "He is her partner, I don't think she will care all that much about a mission she could finish in her goddamn sleep! Natasha deserves to know and has every right to help us find Hawkeye. So get on the fucking phone and get her back. Please."

"Because you said please," Fury turned to his right hand man, "Show them to their rooms and the laboratory then get Romanoff back."

"Of course sir," Phil led the Avengers away, hiding his grin terribly.

"Don't worry about a room for me Phil, I'll just borrow a shower when I need one," Hermione walked backwards to face the others, "I'll see you boys later on. Tony, play nice and no hacking, help Bruce with the algorithm. Bruce, don't let Tony bait you. And Steve, you should definitely check out your new uniform, Phil here helped design it. I'll be in the infirmary."

As she left at a run, all of the men looked at each other, Bruce saying, "I believe we were just mothered by a woman younger than all of us."

"That would be correct Dr Banner but she does it very well," the agent grinned as they continued on.


	10. Chapter 9

After healing Maria, who thanked her before heading straight back to work, Hermione was pulled into helping the other three dozen agents who were injured, some very badly, in Loki's attack. By the time she was done, the sun was up and her trio of comrades were all fast asleep in the lab. Shaking her head, the witch carried each to his room before tucking them in, though Steve had pulled her into bed with him in his sleep, she stayed long enough for the nightmares to pass. Once they were all settled, the woman checked the tracking program before searching for coffee.

She had been watching the horizon for hours when Phil and Maria joined her, bringing a refill, "Morning."

"Good morning Mia. I see that your colleagues are no longer slumped over in the lab," Maria said with a smile.

"I put them in bed, even tucked them in. Chances are slim that Loki will surface today, he's probably underground setting everything up and planning his next move. Regardless, everyone will need as much rest as possible for when the time comes to deal with the man. He's a demigod, while not immortal he is extremely strong and will be hard to battle against. Even with Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk and I, if Loki has friends, well we had better be ready."

"Such refreshing optimism at this hour Dr Granger but Loki will be no problem," came the Director from behind them, his sarcasm in full power.

"I prefer to think of myself as a realist sir. Agent Romanoff?"

"Hung up before we could talk, we will continue trying"

"Thank you. I think I'll go check on the tracking program," throwing a smile to her friends, the witch left the bridge.

Steve was first to rise, at midday, much to his horror, but quickly showered, shaved, and dressed before going straight to the lab. When he saw Hermione, he hastily asked, "Are the others awake yet?"

"No but Bruce probably won't be long, as for Tony, I'll wake him up soon or he'll sleep all day. It's good that you're up, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"One question first please. How did I end up in bed? Last I remember, all three of us were in here waiting and working, and we seemed to drift off."

Walking by him, Hermione pat his cheek, "I carried you all to bed and tucked you in. By the way Captain, you're handsy in your sleep, wouldn't let go of me for about 2 hours."

The deep blush was worth it and the witch went and had a long soothing shower. By the time she returned, Bruce was studying his computer screen while Steve was arguing with Tony, "Manhandling me is no way to get me out of bed!"

"I'd tried everything else, even sprayed cold water on your face, you weren't getting up and it was past midday," Steve argued back, slightly softer.

"Boys, behave! We are a team, whether you like it or not, and that means that we have to trust each other to have our backs. I may make that sound easy, for me it was to trust you all, but before we fight against any enemy, that trust must be there or we will certainly fail. Oh and that includes any future members of the Avengers," to add to her words, the witch hit the pair over the head while heading towards Bruce, "How's the tracking going?"

"Thank you for putting me to bed," the scientist said softly, "We've found a few areas of interest but Fury's people have only found illegal labs, one of which was attempting to either produce another Steve or another me. We'll find him but when is the big question."

Playfully nudging him, Hermione took his hand, and Steve's as she went past, "We need a bonding exercise. Come on Tony, catch up."

"Umm, where are we going?" Tony asked, his eyes glued to the two hands holding the hands of his younger sister, in all but blood.

"For a swim," as she said it, all 3 men were wearing board shorts while Hermione was dressed in a figure showing swimsuit.

Bruce slowed a touch, "Uh, I'm not sure…"

"Listen, we'll be in the water, and Hulk needs to trust Tony and Steve so he doesn't attack them when we're in battle. More importantly, I'll be there, and Hulk would never hurt me."

"You really need to stop making so much sense"

"Yeah, I think I'll start now," bringing forth a large gust of wind, all four of them were lifted off their feet and rushed out over the ocean.

Her boys were shrieking rather loudly, and gripping her tightly, Tony had a vice grip on her upper arms, "MIA! Put us down!"

Checking that they were a safe distance from the large vessel, Hermione laughed, "Ok Tony!"

They dropped 30 metres into the broken water and after they all surfaced, the men half-heartedly glared at their still laughing friend. Bruce swam over to tread water by Hermione, feeling himself calm and was the first to join in on the laughter, followed by the other two. Despite the fact that they would be at war soon, the quartet played in the water for hours, not at all caring that every SHIELD worker could see them.

Hermione was floating on her back, watching the sky grow darker, when she heard Tony snap his fingers, "She has no name."

"What are you on about Stark?" Steve asked.

"Mia hasn't got an Avengers name. Banner here is Hulk, you're Captain America, and I'm obviously Iron Man, but Mia has no name and now that I think about it, no uniform."

Looking up, the witch saw all three at the same realisation and sighed, "I do have a uniform but you are correct in that I have no operations name. Perhaps waiting until you see my uniform and my animagus form before deciding what you will call me would be best."

"You have a uniform already?" Bruce questioned.

"Ever since reading about Fury's idea for the Avengers, it did take a while to perfect though. Come on gentlemen, time for show and tell," taking Bruce first, Hermione apparated each man onto the helicarrier.

"Why must you do that? I'd rather climb the damn ship," Tony grumbled as they head towards the lab.

"Toughen up Stark," Steve responded, green around his own gills from the experience.

Bruce just laughed, not all concerned, "Try a Portkey from India to New York, definitely a unique experience."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Stay here, I'll be back in my uniform in a minute."

As soon as she was gone, Steve started the stopwatch on his watch, seeing his companions doing the same, "You ever caught her off?"

"Once but only by 3 seconds and only because I moved room on her," Tony said, Bruce just shaking his head.

Hermione easily got into her uniform, and appeared back in the room, just in time to hear all three occupants mutter swears and hide their watches. As they really saw her though, mouths dropped once more. She wore a tight green leather battle suit, complete with gloves, hood and boots. There were pockets all over, a utility belt that had two holsters, pouches and a strap full of throwing stars. On one leg was a quiver, the other a shotgun, while strapped to her back was a bow and a staff.

"Holy shit"

The fact that the usually gentleman Steve was the one to say it had Hermione gently chuckling, "So, this is my uniform."

Tony's eyes picked up the large belt buckle, "And the 'A' stands for?"

"Avengers of course. That was the easiest part of the whole thing. I had to return to Hogwarts for the material, the basilisk had the most indestructible skin the world, and the only one I knew about was lying dead in the sewers of Hogwarts. The SIG Sauer P226's have auto-filling magazines, the 3000 9mm bullets in my pouch here all explode but also have either curses or potions for extra bang for my buck. Curses and potions on my arrows too, a wonderful copy charm allows an endless supply of those. The Mossberg 590A1 has the shorter 14 inch barrel but delivers an acidic shrapnel blast to the enemy. My shurikens will return after coming to a stop while my staff contains some of the most magical elements as well as housing one wicked blade, Gryffindor's Sword. All in all, while wearing this, I can pretty much always hold my own. What do you think?"

Everyone was deathly silent before Steve said, "I think my previous holy shit just about covers it."

"Yeah"

"Guess you want to see my animagus form now?"

Bruce actually raised his hand, "What is an animagus form exactly?"

"An animal that a magical practitioner is at their very core. You have to be strong and determined to harness it, though one rat bastard was neither and got it through the strength and determination of his friends. I began the journey when I was 14 and saved a man who was an animagus but didn't complete it until I was 17. Harry and Ron also had one, a stag for Harry, just like his dad, and Ron was a fox."

"And you are? What an otter? Wolf?" Tony guessed.

"Oh no, I'm considered an elite animagus, part of a very small group of incredibly powerful people, who have magical animagus forms. Dumbledore was one as a hippogriff, Merlin was said to have been a unicorn. We should head back onto the deck, a bit more space."

As they walked outside, the men tried to think what their friend could be, as well as not look at how well her body looking in her suit. Taking a few steps away from them, Hermione leapt high into the air and transformed into a phoenix. Not a normal one though. Her wingspan was 15 feet, when grounded her head was 5 feet up, and she wasn't the red/orange in colour that phoenixes were. Starting at black at her beak, it went through every shade of blue before her tail feathers were perfectly white.

Changing back after doing a few flips and singing, Hermione asked, "So?"

The men thought until Bruce snapped his fingers, "Nightshade, a flower both deadly and useful."

"Not to mention beautiful," Steve added softly, causing the witch to blush lightly.

"There you go then. Dr Hermione Granger-Lupin, Avenger call sign Nightshade," Tony put his arm around her shoulder as they head back in, "Welcome to the club."


	11. Chapter 10

That night the men made their own way to bed, though Steve seemed to want another chance at having Hermione in his bed, this time while he was awake. As she sat perched on the highest point of the, now airborne, helicarrier, the witch thought about her relationships, mainly involving her 3 sleeping comrades. Tony was easy because while he had pursued her for a year, they were very much siblings now, though there were times Tony seemed to momentarily forget and say something he shouldn't but would then attempt to bleach his mind when he remembered, always entertaining to watch.

With Bruce, while they were very close, neither felt that want for anything more than that friendship. The added problem of Hulk coming around when Bruce's pulse got too high, which he had found out with Betty Ross, had the man completely accepting of a life of celibacy. They had talked about if Bruce had ever wanted a family and while he did, the risk of his contribution hurting any surrogate was too great. So he was set on simply helping those in need, and having his friendship with the witch, who he had asked on many occasions to find love and have a family of her own, he wanted to be an uncle.

Every time he would say that, Hermione's answer was always easy and truthful, "When he shows up, I will." Now though, she wasn't sure it would be easy or truthful to say it. Groaning and worrying a loose lock of hair, the brunette removed her phone and pressed her speed dial.

The phone rang twice before a tired voice answered, "Yes?"

"Those kids of yours driving you mad already Da?"

"I love them to death but Tonks and I have decided after the next two are born, I'm to be neutered. Apparently 10 children is enough," Remus groaned good-naturedly, "Why are you calling so early honey?"

"I've got an issue that I need to talk to you about. Da, how did you know that Tonks was your mate? Was there a big siren in your mind or perhaps a subtle nudge of your heart?"

Hermione could see him, frozen amongst his kids, phone hanging slightly away from his head, while he checked his pulse, "Why do you want to know baby girl? Has something happened?"

"Please Da, just tell me how you knew"

"Well, I saw Tonks the day she was born, I was only a teenager so didn't understand what was going on but after seeing her again when the Order restarted, I tried hard to ignore the signs. When we would accidentally brush against each other, my skin was on fire, I would dream about her, and it was very hard to deny her anything or lie to her. The biggest thing though was our first kiss, the expression of feeling fireworks was nothing, we actually floated into the air outside of Headquarters."

"Damnit," the hybrid muttered.

Remus heard her and gently asked, "Are you feeling that for someone Hermione? It's okay if you are."

"No it's not Da, he's not immortal, he'll die on me like everyone else I love. I never should have made friends, let people into my heart, bloody Harry had no idea what he was making me promise to, the pain I would suffer," tears were falling fast now and Hermione couldn't stop them.

"Hermione Jeanne Granger-Lupin, you stop talking like that this instant," Remus was angry now, "People do die and that is unfortunate, and yes, you may never die but that is no reason to deny yourself and whoever this man is the wonder of love, even if for only his lifetime. But must I remind you that you could help him remain by your side forever also, should he want it? Once the youngest is in Hogwarts, Tonks wants to be marked by me during a full moon, knowing full well what that means but will do it out of love. People sometimes surprise us honey, you just have to let them ok?"

"I promise to try Da. Thank you for listening to me complain. Give my love to the pack and no matter what you read or see in New York, I am perfectly fine"

After hanging up, Hermione thought about her last comrade, the one who after stopping him in that walkway she hadn't been able to keep far from her mind. When he had held her during his nightmares the previous morning, she had really wished she could sleep, to enjoy the sensation to the fullest extent. To learn that her feelings weren't simply hormonal or fame induced, which she had tried to convince herself it was, but that of finding her mate, it was terrifying. That was an emotion she hadn't had since the Final Battle, and it was a strange concept to her.

"Just my bloody luck, my mate is Captain America. So do I tell him or live his life as a teammate and friend?" Hermione asked no one but the universe.

She was still up there when Steve woke up and at not finding her in the usual places, woke Bruce and Tony up, the mention of missing Hermione got him moving quickly. All were thinking the worse, so when Steve caught sight of her, he was slightly miffed, and easily scaled the aircraft to get to her, "Hermione! Do you have any idea how worried we all were? We thought Loki had captured you!"

"You were worried?" She asked dumbly, moving over to let Steve have a seat.

"Of course! You're our friend, our comrade, hell you're pretty much the only thing we have in common, though Stark and Bruce have their minds constantly connecting. I thought the worst when you weren't in your usual spots, Tony even got up before a double digit as soon as I said you were gone. What have you been doing up here all night?" The captain was doing a once over to check for injuries.

"I've been mulling over a problem I have, even called my Da for advice, but I do apologise for worrying you all, I didn't mean to, I just lost track of time."

Seeing she had honestly not meant to worry them, Steve gave her a large smile, "Well come down and maybe the others and I can help you with your problem. We may be men but perhaps between us, it will equal a woman's answer."

Her heart stopped momentarily at the smile but soon she gave her own, "No, this one I think I'll need more than one woman's opinion for, no offence. I'll see you back in the lab."

Apparating to the bridge, Hermione relieved Maria of her position and took her to Phil's currently empty office. The deputy director took her boyfriend's chair and watched a moment as Hermione paced, "You're making me dizzy Mia, please sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Taking the other seat, the witch sighed, "You've read my file and know what I am?"

"Yes, Phil was rather persistent that I knew and read your file front to back numerous times"

"Right, so werewolves have mates, even those like myself with inactive blood, and there are certain, umm, symptoms that tell you when you've found them. You can't choose, it's the wolf and something akin to finding a perfect soul match, no one is exactly sure, hell my Da met his mate when he was a young teen and Tonks wasn't even a day old, though it was years later he realised what had happened. What I need is help from three women I know to have similar issues, though Natasha simply because of our similar histories."

Maria thought a moment before saying, "You have found your mate in one of the other Avengers? As you've known Start and Banner for years, this would have arisen long ago, so it must be Captain Rogers. And you want to know how a couple can work together?"

"That and also," Hermione went bright red, "I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, got a kiss on the cheek, gave Bruce an innocent New Years' kiss, and that is it for my romantic life, though Ton did touch my bite scar last year."

"You're almost 32 and a virgin, definitely a rarity these days, though I am sure Rogers will like that," ducking the thrown pen, Maria continued, "So you also need help in approaching him to explain everything. I don't think I'll be much help in that, Phil took the first step, as for a working relationship, you don't seem to need to worry too much. You're both unlikely to put a quickie above the task given, and teammates have always worried when on is injured or in danger. I hope that helps you Mia, oh and Romanoff will be landing at 2200 hours, we had to call one of her target's henchmen to get her to listen."

"Thank you Maria, for everything," leaving the office, the hybrid found a secure area and video called Jarvis, "Hello Jarvis, is Pepper about?"

"Hello Hermione. I will transfer you to her now," the very intelligent computer that controlled everything for Tony said.

"Mia, Jarvis really does love you, I told him not to interrupt me," Pepper said with a grin.

Seeing her yoga outfit, Hermione blushed, "Sorry Pepper, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll call back."

"I hadn't started yet. What's wrong?"

Giving the rundown to the woman, Hermione then said, "How'd you get Tony to stop being a moron?"

"I kissed him, works for all men"

Groaning into her hands, "Yeah, the whole 'I've only ever kissed Bruce' means what to that suggestion?"

"Right, well how about you simply tell him he's your mate, you can't live without him, and see how that goes?"

"Kissing him would be simpler," Hermione's phone began beeping with another call, "Thanks Pepper, you've been a help. Have fun in DC and I'll see you when you get back."

"You'd better have a hunk on your arm by then," were the woman's final words before signing off.

Shaking her head, Hermione answered the waiting call, surprised to see the inside of a fighter jet, "Natasha? I was going to talk to you when you landed tonight."

"Well Deputy Director Hill called to say you wanted to chat and I need to take my mind off of Clint, so what's up?"

"I have a romantic issue but no romantic experience nor any idea how to tell my team leader that he's my mate. Apparently I'm to go to him and kiss him them say, 'You're my mate but don't worry, you'll be pleased as I've never really kissed anyone, or fucked before, so how about it?' Merlin, Natasha, help," the last word was all but drowning in need.

"Perhaps you shouldn't say that verbatim. So the perfect specimen of Captain Rogers is your mate, met him briefly once, can't say you got an ogre that's for sure."

"Tash, I really need help not confirmation that he is as hot as he is, trust me I know. We all went swimming yesterday, the struggle to remain clothed was very much there. So, what do I do? Ignore or admit?"

The agent was silent for a minute before finally saying, "If it were me, I'd ignore but you aren't me Mia, you do need to work out what you're going to do yourself. Trust your gut. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Tash," closing the holographic screen, the witch ran her head into the wall a few times before the room's door opened, three men standing there, Jarvis showing on Tony's phone, "Oh for fucks sake."


	12. Chapter 11

After seeing Jarvis, Hermione knew that all three men had seen her talking to Pepper, so did the only thing she could, apparated away. She stayed on the helicarrier, hiding in the last place the trio would look, in Steve's bathroom, tucked in the shower recess. Of course, she had forgotten about Tony, who probably traced her phone's location, and Bruce, who was able to track her through Hulk's connection to her.

All three men were in the captain's room, he was on his bed trying to work everything out, while Bruce forced Tony to wait, "Yes, she is your sister but how many women want to talk to their big brother about men?"

"But…" Tony slumped his shoulders, "Fine but then me."

"Good, oh and don't say a word to Steve, you scare him and you won't have to worry about me or Mia, I'll tell Pepper and Jarvis," seeing the violent flinch, Bruce nodded before entering the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and stood by the shower, "Mind if I join you?"

Hermione shrugged but did move to make room for her friend. She didn't say anything for a long while before suddenly saying, "None of you had the right to do that."

"Do you honestly think we would so that to you Mia? Jarvis sent the recording to Tony after saying you were troubled. We all thought you were hiding something so we wouldn't be hurt, like you did after finding those rebels coming for me in India. Had we known what it was about, we never would have watched it."

Sighing and moving to sit between her friend's legs, all but hiding her head into his chest, "I know and I was going to tell you but, Merlin, it's just so embarrassing! You ask me about nuclear physics or how to fix an obstructed bowel of a cow, I can answer you but they don't teach how to tell someone they're your mate."

"You had to grow up far too fast Mia, in doing so you missed the awkward years of dating, and going through the positives and negatives involved with it. I'm not exactly an expert on it but I am on you and know enough about Steve to say this. You are an old soul, you are dedicated, passionate, loyal, and have a heart as large as all of Asia that gives love to those you deem worthy, and we are much better for it. Steve was frozen for 66 years, is new to this age, loyal, courageous, and obviously cares about you. Yes, it will be difficult at first but if any two people can overcome such odd beginnings, it is you both," gently kissing her head, Bruce got up, "You have a worried brother about to arrive, you've been warned."

"Thank you Bruce"

Bruce had barely cleared the doorway before Tony was there, bundling his little sister up into a hug on the shower floor, "Oh Mia, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Tony, Bruce explained it was Jarvis, who was just worried for me. I'm not mad, just humiliated. How's Steve handling it?" The brunettes were huddled in a corner, Hermione's head resting on her brother's shoulder.

"Well I was forbidden from talking to him by your green protector but when I came in it looked like he was coming around," a cheeky grin came over his face, "You going to tell him about being untouched?"

"You mean other than my left breast? Totally Tony," Hermione elbowed him, "I don't even know how to face him. How do I tell him I spent all of last night thinking out my feelings for him? How every time he smiles, my heart stops and merely brushing by him sets my skin on fire? And that eventually he will leave me devastated at his death unless he chooses to join me in hybrid hell, watching our friends and family die around us. How do I tell Steve all of that Tony?"

Scratching his head guiltily, the man pointed to the open door, where Steve was standing, "I think I may have left the door open."

"Oh Tony, you dope," Hermione buried her head in her hands, moving to hide behind the glass of the shower. Feeling Tony leave, giving her a parting kiss, and Steve join her, the witch didn't look up as she said, "Please let me attempt to die of embarrassment Steve."

Being very gentle, the captain removed the hands and looked at the golden brown eyes, "Now that's much better. So, my shower is the perfect hiding spot these days?"

Laughing despite herself, Hermione shrugged, "I figured no one would think to look for me here. Forgot about Tony and Bruce, between them I'd never win at hide and seek. How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh I can hear through these flimsy walls, enhanced senses through the serum, so I heard you and Bruce also," Steve admitted before moving to sit beside the woman, "Why didn't you say something? From what I heard, it can't have been comfortable all the times we would workout together."

"Steve, I've never had a boyfriend, was offered many over the years, including Tony, but when most girls are caring only about boys and looking good, I was fighting for my like. I could deal with anything thrown at me before you defrosted and ran from SHIELD, since then I've been trying to ignore it. And then you kept me hostage for 2 hours and all my hard work crumbled. All I wanted at that moment was one night's sleep, just so I would know what it felt like to be held by my mate as I slept. But, of course, I can't, I'll never wake up in your arms or be the first to die, and that honestly hurts more than not ever having you."

"When I was young, before the serum, girls wanted nothing to do with me, I was scrawny and weird, but then I was Captain America and those same girls were throwing themselves at me. The only one who didn't see the body was Peggy Carter, and we had a date planned the night I was frozen, a birthday dinner. There were a few loose women during my first life but these days there are even fewer who wait, a quality that I finds shows an intelligent and moral woman," sighing, the man looked at his companion, "What I'm trying to say is Mia, I never got that date, so I've no idea what I'm doing either."

The look in the blue eyes made the witch blush, "We're both better with facts and information, so how about we ask questions of each other, and once we get all of the facts it may be a little bit easier to go from there?"

"Sounds good but perhaps not in the shower, two over 6 foot people don't exactly fit when sitting down," Steve laughed along with Hermione as they got up, opening the door on Tony and Bruce, both trying to listen in on them.

"Antony Edward Stark and Robert Bruce Banner, were you attempting to eavesdrop?"

Both blushed at getting caught, "More like trying to pick up any broken glass sounds."

"Right, out. Steve and I need to talk, so go keep watch for the cube or better yet, go annoy Fury," magically pushing them out, Hermione then warded the door before sitting on the bed with Steve, "So, would you like to start?"

"Okay. What does mate mean?"

"Essentially that you are perfect for me and I for you. I would never cheat, never leave, you are everything that my inner wolf is certain I will ever need. Now to say I don't have free will, seeing how long I've tried to deny it is proof of that, I just wouldn't want to do any of those things."

"And everything you said before about skin on fire, does it hurt trying to ignore your feelings?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes, while my wolf blood is inactive, which simply means that I don't transform every full moon, I still have a wolf side and she gets pissed off every time I deny her my mate. Just sitting here has her banging on cage walls to get out and well, mark you as mine for all to see. My turn. You have to be freaked out at least a little, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm not going to be rejected. Maybe it was that you were the first person I spoke to after waking but I've wanted to ask you to dinner since that day. You were my first friend in this time though and I didn't want to risk losing you," he moved a curl away from her eyes, "Now I know I never would have and I'm kicking myself."

Hermione laughed gently, "We're certainly a pair, aren't we? We'll eagerly face war but asking someone out on a date has us quaking. So how about now, are you still worried about losing me?"

"Hell no," before she could react, Steve was cupping her face, his lips on hers, and she acted out of human instinct, kissing him back.

Their kiss was cut short by their heads hitting the roof and their fall onto the bed, breaking it, and as they held each other in the rubble, they laughed heartily. Getting up, Hermione repaired the bed and stood being held by Steve, "Da neglected to tell me about gravity when he told me about his and Tonks' first kiss."

"Probably for a reason. What are the chances we have eavesdroppers again?" Steve asked while placing feather-light kisses along the elegant neck before him.

"No chance, they wouldn't risk the punishment when I caught them. If you don't stop that, I will mark you right now," Hermione said, quickly turning in his arms, "And that cannot happen."

"Why not if not doing so only causes you pain?"

Moving from his arms, Hermione sat back onto the bed, "To mark you will compel you to do the same to me, which forms our bond but for you has the added problem of becoming a hybrid like me. While part of me, the selfish part, wants that, my rational part knows it will mean you have to watch your friends die around you and know it will never happen to you."

"I have no friends that aren't also yours, those from my old life are either dead or dying these days. I would much rather like forever than cause you any more pain, both now and also in the future when something ends my life. I know you are reluctant so we can discuss it later but please think it over, for me," an innocent grin and devilish kiss followed.

"I've corrupted you," Hermione joked before dragging her man out of the room, they were in a war after all.


	13. Chapter 12

As soon as Natasha landed, she was pulled into an hour long debrief of her previous assignment before being briefed on the current situation. Having had no sleep for over a day, it was getting a mild stinging hex to the arse cheek that had the spy heading off to bed, with full assurances that she would be woken should anything unfold. By that stage, Hermione was also rounding up her boys for bed.

Standing at the doorway, the witch was smiling at her boyfriend, who was lying in bed, the covers lifted in invitation, "Sleep only, I promise."

"You are a gentleman Steve, I wouldn't expect any different," removing an item she hadn't work in years from her bag, Hermione went into the bathroom to change.

When she walked out, the blue eyes travelled slowly upwards, drinking in the never-ending legs, taking in the small red and gold boxers that peeked out before getting to the oversized jersey. As she moved towards the bed, she turned slightly, and Steve saw the names on the back, "Potter, Weasley, and Granger. You were on a sports team?"

"No, I used to despise flying on brooms, but Harry and Ron were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry was captain during out 6th year, and when he joined in 1st, Oliver Wood, the then captain, gave both Ron and I our own team jerseys. This one is Harry's from his final year, I lost mine during a fight, so he gave me this for something to sleep in," Hermione smiled sadly, "I haven't touched it in over a decade, and not only because I don't sleep."

Wrapping his strong arms around her, Steve held her tight, "Do you think they would approve of your mate?"

With a sweet kiss, the witch answered truthfully, "Without a second though Steven, though my Da is going to want to meet you."

"Great," the soldier groaned before nuzzling in, soft snores following soon after.

Hermione spent her hours being held with a large stack of books, though a good portion she read with only half a brain, studying her sleeping mate was far more interesting. When she felt the sun begin rise, the books returned to her bag and she turned in the embrace, ready to be the first thing Steve saw.

As the blue eyes battled against sleep, a large smile formed, "You stayed."

Ruffling the bed hair playfully, Hermione laughed, "Even if I'd wanted to, a certain pair of perfectly sculpted arms were around me all night."

Steve blushed, "Couldn't have you running away on me again."

"Understandable but it has cost you first shower privileges," a quick kiss later and Hermione was up.

Leaning over the edge of the bed, that sexy devilish look in his eyes, he asked, "Want a hand getting those hard to reach places?"

"Yes but I think Tonky would have a heart attack if I asked him," came the swift reply, followed by musical laughter.

"Minx," the captain groaned, getting up and doing some exercises to fully wake up and attempt to take his mind off the sounds of his girlfriend showering.

Seeing her dressed in her uniform ruined all of his hard work and he raced into the bathroom like a teenager. As he showed, Steve felt a whisper of a kiss hit his lips and wasn't surprised to find a note instead of a brunette waiting for him.

'Steve,

Gone to gym with Natasha, meet boys up in lab but remember that you all do need more than coffee to survive. Will see you later.

Love, Mia.'

A skip in his step, Steve head out, not even bothered when Tony cursed all of his ancestors for throwing him under a freezing shower.

Natasha had shown up at the room not long after Steve had raced to the shower, failing at hiding his not small problem, "Talk and fight?"

"Of course," after writing the note and sending the kiss, the women were away.

"You should keep the bracelet off, much better to talk to the real you," Black Widow said as they entered the training area of the helicarrier.

Removing her weapons, placing them in a secure box, Hermione laughed, "If Tony ever knew you knew I was aging my appearance before him, I'd never hear the end of it. Did give Fury a mild heart attack though."

The friends laughed together as they strapped their hands, "He is a sore loser, isn't he? And Fury needs to start fully reading files. So, I hear you're finally for an operational name, from your teammates no less."

"Oh yeah, after seeing my uniform and phoenix form, Bruce came up with it and the other two wholeheartedly agree. Must admit, I think its perfect too but can't let their heads get too big, they may start to think they're in charge."

Entering the ring, they began sparring to warm up before fighting in a manner akin to mixed martial arts, talking throughout, "So will I have to beat it out of you?"

"Doubtful you would," the witch said cheekily, blocking a kick, "Just so you don't hurt yourself, they decided on Nightshade. Apparently because it is dangerous but beautiful."

Sweeping her leg under her friend's feet, knocking her over briefly before she rolled away, the Russian nodded, "Must admit, it suits you as much as mine suits me."

"I'm flattered but taken Tash, though I didn't know you swung that way," letting out a relaxed laugh, the witch arched back to avoid the foot to her head, "Anyway, I was surprised they could even think, all three had their jaws on the floor."

"Sticks?" Seeing the nod, Natasha hit a button that made a rack of shinai rise from the floor. Each wielding two short bamboo swords, they began again, "You were in Roger's room rather early this morning, did you confess?"

"Ha! I was ratted out by Jarvis then fled when they found me, of course I was found again, hiding in Steve's shower," shaking her head at her actions, Hermione flipped in the air, taking her sticks to her opponent's head, only to be blocked, "Steve and I eventually spoke everything out and I stayed with him while he slept last night."

They got one another at the same time, swore, tried again, "I hate that damn computer, never could do anything around him without risking Stark finding out."

After a lusty swing, Hermione quickly had her friend disarmed and beaten, "Steve wants to become a hybrid, hates that I'm in pain from being denied my mate."

The women sat, stretching out, their workout over and after thinking about what her friend had said, Natasha gave her opinion, "You should so it, not for yourself but for Rogers. Think about his quality for life, knowing the entire time just how much you are hurting now and how much more you will hurt when he is no longer around. And when we all eventually pass on, you are going to need someone there to hold you together, I know that suicide is out of the question but your mental health could lead you to be something you would rather not be. Those that matter to you won't be judgemental, we want only for you to be happy."

"Tash, you are certainly more than a pretty face"

"Right back at you Nightshade," their uniforms back in order, the two laughing warriors head towards the lab.


	14. Chapter 13

When Natasha and Hermione had entered the lab, still chuckling, they were only mildly surprised to see mayhem. Bruce was guarding the main computer, most of the others were broken, and the other two men were on the floor, rolling about, fists moving as well as tongues.

"You slept with my sister!" Tony yelled, fist hitting the hard floor.

"I slept! Eyes closed, brain off! Nothing more!" Steve blocked and dodged.

"Then you had the audacity to toss me into a freezing shower!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione magically separated the pair, sticking her brother to one wall and Steve to the other, before repairing the room, "Bruce, are you okay? They didn't hurt you or the program?"

"No, I made sure the computer was safe," after the hug, Hulk calmed completely, "Some air though, don't need to be around you angry."

Pecking his cheek, Hermione turned to Natasha, "Could you keep Bruce company please? Hulk will trust you but not the deckhands."

"Of course"

Once the door was closed, Hermione warded it but then went deathly silent, and neither man was stupid enough to make a sound. When she finally spoke, it was in a soft, controlled way that barely hid the repressed anger, "You are both very intelligent men, or at least that was what I though before I walked in here. Not forgetting why you were fighting but in what part of your brains did you think it was a good idea to FIGHT AROUND BRUCE!"

Both males flinched at that, Tony stupidly trying to say, "We didn't…"

"Didn't think? Yes, that is very fucking obvious Anthony. Do you have any idea how much Bruce battles to keep Hulk away just so he doesn't hurt innocent people? Had he changed, I would probably never get him to return here, I'd be damned lucky trying to stop him failing at suicide again. I never want to have my best friend feel that way, like a monster, again but because of you both that very nearly happened just now. I hope you're pleased with yourselves."

Steve tried this time, "We never meant to cause Bruce pain."

Sighing heavily, Hermione sat on a chair, "I know that and I know he's fine but I still worry. Now, what in the hell were you pair of testosterone charged children fighting about?"

"Tony was being his usual self about rising and I put him in his shower then turned on the cold water but it didn't become a large issue until later," Steve explained.

"You were bouncing when you walked, had a smile as large as Texas that wasn't budging, and still smell like Mia. When you alluded to my baby sister being with you all night, yes, I saw red," the inventor turned to his sister, "Can you let me down now?"

"No, neither of you will respect each other until we finish this," floating them behind her, ignoring the chuckles of SHIELD agents they passed, she head towards the gym, "And Tony, I was reading up on cardiothoracic procedures while Steve snored away."

Tony both blushed and laughed as the captain muttered, "I don't snore."

"Good morning Mia, I thought you and Natasha were finished for the day," Phil said when he saw the trio enter, his boxing bag swinging slightly.

"Oh I'm done but these two aren't leaving until they're either unable to walk or they get over their bullshit macho man antics," dropping the pair to the floor, she placed gloves in both of their hands, "Nothing below the belt or I'll do the same back. Get started."

Phil continued his own workout as the two Avengers fought it out, "I heard that the lab was in a state. Is Dr Banner alright?"

"Yeah, he's out on deck with Tash getting some air. I saw that Tony! Another inch and you join Steve as a soprano!" The witch called over, rolling her eyes to Phil, "How did I get here Phil? I was set on a peacefully single existence helping the world with my inventions. Now I'm an Avenger, have many friends that are my family, at war, and in love with my team leader."

"From your file and what I've learnt in being one of those friends, it is against your nature to be alone and doing nothing with your time. As for the last part, need I remind you who my love is?"

Laughing with the agent, Hermione watched her boys fighting. They were well matched, Steve with an inch over Tony, both were at home in the boxing ring but Tony was a stronger fighter in his suit and it was starting to show. A half-arsed hook was punished by a short burst of hits, leaving Tony on his back, breathing hard, "Okay, give, I give."

"My cue, later Phil," the witch entered the ring as Steve was helping his teammate to his feet.

"Nice fight Stark"

"Back at your Rogers"

Both men were bleeding, bruising and swelling, but Hermione just smiled at the difference, the respect was now there, "Come on boys, let's get you healed up before people think I'm abusing you."

"Oh really?" Steve had her over his shoulder in a moment, "What do you think we should do Stark? We were stuck to a wall and floated through the halls."

"You make one comment Anthony," the witch warned.

"Oh the treatment from my own sister, it wounds me," Tony held his hands over his heart but kept the mischievous grin, "Said darling sister has a ticklish spot, did you know that captain?"

"No, I didn't. Where would that spot be?"

Looking straight into Tony's eyes, Hermione said, "I will make Jarvis delete each of your sex tapes and all your porn Anthony."

"Pepper already has," gently patting her face, "It is under her left big toe, a foot rub turned into a broken nose very quickly when I found it."

"TONY!" The stinger hex got his shoulder.

"The left big toe hey?" With a feather-light touch, the calloused finger ran over the, now bare, toe.

Hermione's whole body shook and she groaned, "Steve, please don't, when you do it, Merlin, your neck is so close."

Realising the problem, the soldier moved to carry his girlfriend bridal-style, "Sorry."

"Even I thought it would tickle," replacing her boot, she then ran a thumb over his swollen jaw and did the same with Tony's eye, "My silly boys, let's get you back to your handsome selves."

"Did I hit your head earlier Mia?" Natasha asked, heading towards them with Bruce, "The captain I get, but Stark?"

"Mind yourself Romanoff, I've been voted the most handsome billionaire every year since my 21st birthday," Tony said.

"Oh Tony," Hermione and Bruce groaned.

"How many billionaires out there aren't ancient Stark? Your competition is rather slim."

"Don't start," the witch stopped her brother's retort before it left his tongue, "Potion time boys."

Neither beaten up man looked pleased, actually had Tony not caught his reflection, he would have taken his chances with the infirmary.


	15. Chapter 14

The quintet were all trying to will the tracker program to get something, so when Hermione's phone bleated, they all jumped in shock. Seeing what it said, the witch was moving and talking, "They found Loki. Bruce, can you keep tweaking that algorithm? Don't think we'll need Hulk for this go. Boys, suit up."

"Right," the two women were left running for the deck.

They were almost there when Fury's voice exploded over every speaker, "Nightshade, Black Widow, you take a quinjet. I see that helicopter take off and I will waste the missiles."

"Merlin, one eye and it's always on me," Hermione half-joked as they continued.

"And no magic in the jet! We had to scrap the last one!"

That had both women laughing and they soon had the quinjet ready, in time for their uniform clad teammates to join them, "Get ready boys and girls, we're heading for Germany."

After the vertical take-off and initial inertia of racing towards Loki's last known co-ordinates, everyone regained their footing and could move around. Steve came towards the front with Tony, where the women were, "Alright, our plan to handle Loki. Don't suppose any of you have fought a demigod before?"

"No but he is a demigod, so we know we've got the upper hand," Natasha looked over at her friend, "He can die, our girl can't."

Steve was silent, he'd known it would happen and told himself that they were soldiers while in their uniforms but the reality of it all was his heart was clenching at the thought of Hermione in any danger. When he looked into the gold brown eyes though, he came around, "Right. I'll go in first, get his attention, then Stark?"

"What do you need of me?"

"Your usual over-the-top entrance, preferably long enough to get any civilians out of harm's way. No explosions though."

"Spoil sport," Tony muttered, "Doable."

"And Mia," facing his girl again, he saw her determination and battle readiness, "Go in invisible, get civilians away, and then join us. Romanoff, keep the bird ready and close, we'll no doubt need a hasty transport out. Our orders are to detain Loki but if he tries anything, don't even think, put him down. All clear?"

"Yes"

"Good"

The immensely powerful quinjet had the typical commercial flight time of over 8 hours cut down to barely one but even that was enough time for Loki to create mayhem, "We're going in hot, Loki's got about 3 dozen civilians in a courtyard. I'll swing in above once you're all in place."

One last hand squeeze and Captain America dropped out of the loading bay, quickly followed by a phoenix and Iron Man flying out. As soon as she landed, Hermione donned her cloak, running to where she heard Steve save a man's life.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," helping the elderly man up, he whispered, "Get those around you ready, leave as fast as you can when it happens."

"The soldier. A man out of time."

"You're the one out of time Loki," Steve used his shield to reflect the charges from the sceptre to destroy the clones.

From behind him, Natasha had arrived but couldn't get a clear shot, and the Tony arrived in his usual way, overriding the external speakers of the quinjet to blast Highway to Hell, "Did I miss the fun again?"

Hermione watched on, shaking her head as she finished the ward around the civilians, and removed the cloak, "Ok people, time to leave!"

Loki tried vainly to shoot the fleeing people, only to have to avoid his own attacks, his eyes wide as he saw the witch, "The robot, soldier and Black Widow I know. You are different. Who are you?"

"Robot?" Tony growled.

"Nightshade, an Avenger, and you are shit outta luck Loki," her wand in one hand and shotgun in the other, both aimed at his chest, she said, "Want to learn how much damage it takes to kill an Asgardian?"

The battle garb faded into evening clothes that reminded her of Lucius Malfoy, Loki relinquished his sceptre and was place in the plane, cuffed and restrained by magic.

As they set off again, Hermione said to Tony, "That was too easy."

"Then we remain alert," the man was glaring at the demigod, "Fucking robot my arse."

They were forced to detour over the British Isles due to a storm but as a lightning bolt lit the night sky, the hybrid swore, "Just fucking great."

Steve had seen the concerned look on their prisoner's face and asked coldly, "Scared of a little lightning?"

"No but I'm not overly fond of what follows," he began bracing himself.

It took barely a second for the rear of the place to open and for Thor to steal away his brother. Tony instantly donned his helmet while Steve yelled, "Wait Stark, we need a plan of attack."

"My plan. Attack," and he was gone.

"Oh for the love of Christ," Steve hastily strapped on a parachute, "Mia?"

"Meet you there," without a second thought, the witch swan dived out, streamlining to gain speed.

Seeing Loki alone, Hermione aimed to him, transforming just high enough to grasp his shoulders with her talons before going vertical again. The demigod was in pain but more so in shock, "What in the hell are you?"

Passing her love, she gave a trill and easily continued, throwing Loki back inside and replacing his binds, "You just try escaping again, see how far you get."

"Hey, wait!" Loki called out but she was already diving again.

Catching Steve just before he opened his chute, she yelled over the wind, "Did I mention how well your uniform fits you? I have to thank Phil again!"

Waving her away, the captain pulled the cord and watched as his girlfriend aimed herself towards an area of destruction.

Transforming for a second to slow her descent, Hermione came to a rolling halt between the charging men, erecting an invisible wall that knocked them both onto their arses, before getting up. Brushing leaves from her suit, she head towards the larger man, "You have got to learn to know Thor. Did your mother teach you no manners? Now, get up and the pair of you behave."

"Who are you?" The Norse demigod could sense her power and that she was a fellow warrior.

"Nightshade, well on operations it is. My name is Dr Hermione Granger-Lupin, that is Anthony Start, and the one only now arriving is Captain Steven Rogers. We are Avengers, extraordinary people who have been chosen to protect earth from enemies all around the universe it would seem," the pair shook hands, "Now, why did you hijack Loki? Aren't you aware of his actions over the past 3 days?"

"I am here to return Loki to Asgard, to face his punishment there"

"Have you never heard of finders keepers?" Tony joked.

Steve hit him upside the helmet as he moved to stand by Hermione, "He has some of our people under control via that sceptre."

"He took Dr Selvig," Hermione knew that would get a reaction.

"And Jane?"

"SHIELD offered her a job in Norway just to be safe"

The relieved look was brief, "Thank you."

"Accompany us back to the helicarrier, when there we can explain in more detail what your brother has gotten up to"

"Very well"

"Tony, take Steve, I've got our new friend," Hermione transformed and did as she had with Loki.

"I can travel through air by myself you realise," the man grumped but didn't fight the form of travel.


	16. Chapter 15

With Loki locked away in the chamber designed to house Hulk, the group had converged into the bridge of the helicarrier, Hermione had just finished briefing Thor on what his brother had been up to, as well as explain what she was to the inquisitive demigod.

Steve was watching a monitor that showed the chamber, "He's too smug for a prisoner."

"Seeing as he won't tell us what he's planning, how about we let Mia have a crack at him?" Phil suggested, being the only one present who had been on the receiving end of the witch's Legilimency ability.

"Sorry Phil, seems the minds of Asgardians are even beyond my abilities, I've been trying on Thor and nothing but a brick wall," the brunette admitted, "But Tash might have better luck."

"I'll give it a shot but he'd nuttier than fruit cake"

"Be careful what you say, Loki may be the enemy but he is still by brother," Thor defended.

"He's killed 80 people in 3 days," Bruce responded.

The demigod blushed lightly, "He's adopted."

"Right, well Agent Romanoff, if you would…" Steve started only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Sorry but is Tash goes in now, we will get nothing. She's tired and Loki both knows it and will use it to his advantage. No, all of you need sleep, nothing will have tonight, with their leader gone those Loki took will have a set plan to follow, most likely to move location in care their current one is compromised. That will help us, but if you don't sleep now you won't be mentally or physically capable of surviving even a tickle fight let alone a war with unknown enemies," seeing the stubbornness of her family, Hermione growled, "I will force you to sleep if you fight me on this. I've lost a family to war before, I will not let that happen because you are all too bloody stubborn to do what you all know is the right thing to do. I also promise to wake each of you if anything happens."

The team grumbled but did as said, Steve pulling his love into a hidden doorway, "So I take it I'll have no company for the night?"

Kissing him gently, the hybrid said, "No but there will be other nights."

"Very well but be careful please," a more fiery kiss was followed by the soldier heading to his room.

Returning to the bridge, Hermione saw Thor still there, "Do Asgardians not sleep?"

"Once every 7 of your world's days," the demigod answered, "And yourself?"

"I haven't slept in many years, since becoming a hybrid"

"Do you not miss it?"

Settling in beside him at the table, a coffee in her hands, Hermione thought over the question, "At first, no, because it allowed me to train endlessly and then, after the war and the deaths because it meant I didn't dream. I was accepting of it but then, last month, I began realise how much I missed sleep and dreaming."

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking"

"I don't mind. You've noticed how close I am to Steve, Captain Rogers?" Seeing the nod, she continued, "He's my mate, the perfect other half of me that my inner wolf recognise. After Steve was thawed out and subsequently tried to escape from SHIELD and I was the one to stop him, well my wolf wanted nothing more than to claim him as mine but I also began to fall in love with him, truly half of my mind was always thinking about him."

"And you missed not being able to sleep because of that?"

Hermione shook her head, "No though the break would have been nice. I'm never going to get the simple pleasure of waking up beside him. It's stupid but small annoyances usually are."

Hearing her answer, Thor went pensieve for a moment before asking quietly, "And what will you do when he passes?"

"I may not need to worry about that. I have the ability to make Steve as I am, it would certainly save me both physical and mental pain if I did, but I'd be condemning him to an existence of watching those we love die around us and I don't think I can do it."

"You have told him your worries?"

The witch laughed shortly, "Oh yes and he wants to join me in the misery of immortality."

"Misery is but one way to think of your gift," the demigod held up his hand at the look, "You must look at the positives. You are an extremely intelligent and powerful woman, capable of unbelievable things, and with the captain by your side there could be no limit to how you could help the people of earth. Your brother Stark, he is 40 and has already done much more than million much older because he wants to better the world. You see? Immortality may mean pain in losing your loved ones but they knew how much they will be missed, that you would join them if you could, but I would think they would be less proud of you if you squandered your chance to make things better and also if you were to deny yourself love because you were afraid."

Hermione though for a long while about what Thor said before she gave him one of her large grins, "Anyone ever told you that you're mare than just a pretty face Thor?"

"Yes, she is the reason I protect earth," the gleaming reply grin had both non-sleepers laughing as the night crew of the helicarrier shook their heads.


	17. Chapter 16

At dawn Hermione and Thor were joined by Steve and Natasha, who were ready to start the interrogation only to have a full breakfast put in front of them, the threat of wearing anything not eaten joining it. Bruce eagerly ate, having been on the receiving end of unfinished oatmeal once, while Tony never learnt and after cursing his sister and pushing his plate away, had bacon and eggs on his shirt.

"Oh come on Mia! I just showered!"

"Then eat your bloody breakfast and you won't continually end up wearing it! 24 times Anthony, do you think I'm going to one day not follow through with my threat?"

"Fine! I'll eat, just clean me please," he had to actually eat a strip of bacon but Hermione did clean him of his food.

Thor was laughing, he had gladly eaten his mean without any threat given, but it was very entertaining watching the humans bowing at the order of their fellow Avenger. Hermione simply smiled around her coffee, keeping a close eye on her brother, he had, on another occasion, hidden food in an effort to not eat it. Tony seemed in no mood to wear another plate of breakfast, clearing his plate before holding it up, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic Anthony, bloody child," the witch laughed, earning her a poked tongue.

"Very well, now that we are all fed, let's get our day started. Bruce, Stark, keep tracking and figure out what that stick is, it may be magical but it works a lot like a Hydra weapon. Romanoff, you've got your assignment, try and get everything and anything you can from Loki. I'm going to stay on the bridge, see if we can find out people that under Loki's control. Hermione?" Steve didn't really have anything for his girlfriend to do.

"I'll be around," the eternal teen responded, intent on simply keeping an eye on everything.

"Alright and Thor, up to you just stay away from your brother," Steve dismissed everyone, receiving a gently kiss before Hermione left him with the demigod.

They silently stood until Thor said, "That woman is very rare, a warrior greater than most Asgardians yet the heart of a goddess. She seems to understand my brother and his actions, is able to say he still holds goodness in his heart and soul. And, somehow, despite only meeting her last night I feel as though it has been my entire life, like she is a sister. A very fascinating human."

Steve nodded, "She certainly has a way about her that's for sure. Bruce has better control over Hulk around her, Stark acts slightly more maturely, she goes for coffee and girl talk with one of the world's greatest spies and assassins, does an extreme archery contest with Barton every 2 months, and made my transition into being frozen 60 plus years the easiest thing I've ever done. On top of all that Agent Coulson adores her for making his job easier and is one of her closest friends, Deputy Director Hill is the same and Director Fury is terrified of her."

Thor had seen that, it had been very entertaining, "One day, after Mia, as I was informed to call her, changes you and a method can be created, I would like it very much for you both to be my guests in Asgard."

"I would like that, though it hasn't been decided if she will change me or not"

"Oh she has decided, I have the feeling that Mia's mind was made up the second she realised who you were to her, she simply had to convince the rest of herself. Chances are that after Loki's plans are ended and the tesseract is back, she will change you," the taller man laughed.

Steve brightened at the thought but his earpiece crackled to life, "Rogers, you and Thor should come here."

Tony had used a special frequency he had built into their earpieces with his sister's assistance, it was Avengers only, SHIELD wasn't able to pick up on it, they only got Disney soundtracks if they tried. Steve turned but saw the earpiece behind the long blonde hair, shaking his head as they moved off, "Mia?"

"About 2 minutes after we landed, I'm an Avenger now also apparently," both men laughed as they ran.

Inside of the laboratory, Bruce was working on the sceptre but was looking at Tony, who was typing furiously on a personal computer as the two other men arrived, "So it had been bugging me why SHIELD didn't approach me about their research into the cube."

"Your lack of an ability to keep a national secret seems a perfect reason," Steve said as he sat down, "What are you doing Stark?"

"Hacking into SHIELD, or at least he's trying to, Mia's placed serious protections over everything before Tony could place his bugs," Bruce answered.

"Yes, well, I will beat them. Answer me this Rogers, why would an intelligence agency not want to most intelligent people working with them? Fine, they can't trust me but not once was Mia approached about it and that I'm 100% certain of."

That stumped the soldier, "It doesn't seem right but you shouldn't be attempting to find out, ever think you may wind up in federal prison?"

Tony shrugged, "Couldn't be worse than the hospitality of the Ten Rings."

Hermione laughed humourlessly at the door, "Anthony, I am definitely going to do worse if you keep setting my phone off, you're not going to get through, I created the protections with you and Jarvis in mind."

"You have to stop doing that. The Pentagon, CIA, now SHIELD, it's getting annoying," the genius sulked, shutting the program down.

"You are aware of what they are doing?" Thor asked.

"I knew the same day Fury suggested it to the Council and Tony's right, they didn't approach me, I went to Phil and said if anyone tried, Fury would need a cane and dog to get around this helicarrier."

The men all laughed but Bruce questioned, "So what are they doing?"

"Well after Thor and Loki levelled an entire town their last visit, SHIELD realised that humans are seriously underpowered should it happen again, and I don't mean Asgardians but you guys aren't the only ones out there. So they began trying to make weapons using the cube, as well as a never-ending energy source like they told us, but in doing so they created the method for Loki to return. Oh and Tony," the brunette faced her brother, "They didn't bring you in not because of your big mouth but because of your views on weapons research and the unreliability of said weapons staying in only the good guys' hands."

"Nicely worded Dr Granger," Fury said from the doorway, behind the witch, "You are completely correct of course but the problem still remains that Loki's people still have the cube, no doubt to create another portal, and we've no idea where they or it is. So instead of trying to lay blame, you work on fixing this mess?"

Before anyone could say anything, Natasha's worried voice came over their connection, "Loki has a plan for Banner. Mia, he said that we were the ones to bring the monster."

"Yeah, we captured him last night," Hermione replied, "Bruce, we're glue again, a modification of those assassins in Tibet."

"I destroyed a temple then remember?" Bruce came over and allowed a magical tether to connect them, "Do me a favour this time, don't get hurt."

"I paid for the repairs," she grinned, "Everyone will be fine when Hulk comes. The tether I just created connects both Bruce and Hulk to me, no matter how far apart we are, so Bruce keeps most of his mind. Just don't piss him off, and Director, tell your people to not shoot, that would be really bad."

"How long can you keep it up?" Tony asked.

The witch shrugged, "After creating it, we've been practicing, last time was how long again Bruce?"

Back at his computer, the scientist answered, "Last time Hulk actually fought, Tibet, it had been there a week and only fell after an assassin shot Mia, Hulk got a touch pissed about that. No fight, wasn't it 2 weeks? I remember I was removing an infected canine when I felt it fall, that bloke was rather unhappy at how quickly his tooth was removed."

"Oh right, when it fell I was working out, the punching bag," her face went red as she remembered.

Steve laughed, "I was concussed by a punching bag flying through the air because a magical tether fell?"

The other men were laughing as Natasha rushed in, surprised to not see any concerned people, then Hermione's phone went crazy, "Oh shit. Hold on people, this is going to hurt."

She wasn't wrong.


	18. Chapter 17

The initial bomb explosion through a turbine was nothing to when the turbine stopped and the helicarrier banked sharply. The Avengers were thrown about, Bruce falling through the floor with Thor, Tony caught Natasha from going through the glass around the lab, while Hermione had simply stuck herself to the floor and held Steve with everything she had. Fury had dived out of the room, bracing against the wall until his helicarrier righted itself, "My ship, they blew up my fucking ship!"

"Go captain it then, let us work!" Hermione called out, hearing the man leave, "Boys, time to suit up."

"They take out another turbine we're swimming, Mia will be pissed if her helicopter sinks," Tony said as the pair ran to where their suits were.

Steve hastily threw on his uniform, "So we fix the damaged turbine, stop enemy personnel we find on the way."

"Great plan but move it guys," came Hermione over their earpieces, shotgun blasts ringing out, "Loki had more 'recruits' than Fury thought."

"How's Banner?" Tony asked, running quickly towards the turbine.

Hermione chanced a look into the cargo bay where Thor and Bruce had fallen, grinning when she saw them fighting together, "I think Hulk likes Thor. Both are fine."

An arrow came flying through the door, almost hitting Natasha, who instantly got to her feet, "Hawkeye!"

"Tash, he's not in his right mind," her friend said after putting up a block to save her from a barrage of arrows and bullets, "We'll get him but you have to trust me."

The Russian assassin stopped for a split second, "I trust you nightshade. Get my partner back safely please."

"Black Widow is only half a person without Hawkeye," Hermione hinted to before pushing her to one side of the doorway, "You good to handle my leftovers?"

Putting in new magazines, Natasha nodded, "Do it."

5 glass balls came from a pouch and then were thrown out into their attackers. When they broke, a gas cloud covered the group, half falling over asleep, the rest had come prepared and now wore gas masks. Hermione had used the haze as cover and was instantly on the trail of Agent Barton, who was doing everything he could to evade her. Knowing that her friend would be incredibly pissed should she kill the archer, Hermione was only casting spells to capture but the agile man was evading everything.

"Fucks sake Barton, get your head together," the witch called to her target, "Tash needs you back."

Giving up with spells, Hermione apparated in front of Clint and punched his face, breaking his nose. He groaned in pain but went into a fighting stance, "Who are you?"

"Nightshade, we are friends," the pair exchanged blows.

Clint was using his bow to help his blows, after that was gone he wielded his arrows like knives, with Hermione holding a shuriken in one hand and the knife Moony had given her when he adopted her in the other. Metal clashed, blood ran from wounds, bodies ached from blows but the pair kept at it, neither one willing or truly able to give in.

It was one of his fallen arrows that brought about Hawkeye's defeat, he slipped on it as he was forced backwards, and Hermione rammed her knee into his chest as he came forward towards her, sending him crashing headfirst backwards. Stunning him then stopping the bleeding, the hybrid said into her mike, "Black Widow, a package for you by the steam pipes. Stunned but alive, I'll deal with him later on."

"Thanks Nightshade," the relief was evident, "All clear here, will collect package and head to hospital."

"Boys, what's happening out there?" She had heard Tony calling for Steve earlier, so asked as she head towards Loki.

"Turbine is working again, we're heading in to clear the halls and deck," Steve responded, he was running hard.

"The Cap is doing the halls, I'm going the easy route, see if I can take that ship of theirs out on my way," Tony put in.

Hermione shook her head, "Fine, stay alert, I'm heading to Loki."

She knew both men would hate that so ignored their complaints. As she entered the room, the woman wasn't surprised to see Loki out of his cell but he seemed pleased to see her, "Ah the other Avenger, Nightshade I believe you said your name was. Doubtfully your birth name, so what would your real name be?"

"Dr Hermione Jeanne Granger-Lupin, that is my real name Loki, though those close to me call me Mia," Hermione conjured herself and the demigod a chair, "Have a seat, your people are still dealing with my family."

Sitting warily, Loki studied his companion, "You are different from the others. The soldier was created by drugs, the robot by his brains, the monster is a lab experiment gone awry, and the assassin is very talented and well trained. You though, you were born unique."

"I was born a witch, took werewolf blood in an adoption, and was later bitten by a vampire to make me into a hybrid and immortal, but I am who I am due to the things I have done and had done to me during my years alive. A little like yourself," raising a hand to shut the man up, Hermione continued, "You were raised to think you were Odin's child, like Thor, and had he not lied to you, chances are we wouldn't be sitting here, such a might demigod feeling he had been forced by the fates to rule over a planet of mortals and getting help by some rather shady people no doubt."

"You had bet watch your tongue," Loki half-heartedly warned.

"I'm only telling you things you already know far too well. You have a good heart Loki, that much I'm sure about, why would you want to rule a planet that your friends, when they arrive, will no doubt decimate? There won't be anyone left to have bow at your feet, earth will become the wasteland of the universe, you won't even be able to return home. She may not have been your birth mother but Frigga will never see her two sons again, you are well aware that Thor will die before he allows the planet he protects to become a ruin."

The demigod had slumped shoulders, "It is too late, the Chitauri will come, they want the tesseract and will do anything to get it. Nothing I do now can stop it."

"How can you know that? You listed us off before, with two demigods added on, there's a chance, and to be honest I've been in situations with slimmer odds and came out the other side," seeing his hesitation, the witch sighed, "A true test of character and humanity comes during our darkest times and whether we take the path of ease or that of what is right. I always go right, what of yourself?"

Before he could answer, three things happened at once. Phil burst in wielding a Phase 2 gun; Thor raced into the open cell, straight through the fame Loki, badly cracking the glass, initiating the release safety feature, dropping him from the sky; and the side wall of the room exploded, a quinjet waiting with loading bay open.

"Don't move Loki," Phil ordered, the gun armed, "No idea what this does but I'll test it if you take one step."

Loki looked straight into Hermione's eyes, "Your question, maybe I'll have an answer when we next meet."

"Wait!" She grabbed his hand but released it in shock at the fire that went through her, "What the hell?"

The demigod had felt something too but just as he was about to ask, Phil fired, blowing Loki into the waiting jet, and another archer released an arrow aimed at the agent. Letting their prisoner escape, Hermione leapt to shield her friend, feeling the razor sharp projectile pierce through her shoulder, her magic making sure her connection to Hulk didn't fall. Phil smiled up at her, "If Maria saw us now."

"Yeah," ignoring the pain, the witch helped her friend up, "Need a hand pulling this out, you mind?"

"Thanks for getting that," the agent knew his friend was in no danger from the wound, so wasn't concerned at the single spurt of blood that came when he pulled out the arrow, "Where are you going now?"

Downing a mild pain relief potion, Hermione leapt up, "Going for Thor, check on everyone for me Phil, hopefully won't be long."

Before he could say anything, the brunette had swan dived through the open hatch, "Right then."

The heavy containment unit had been racing down towards the ground, Thor being thrown around like a ragdoll inside, unable to get enough speed to break out. Hermione was try to move faster, she was gaining but not fast enough, so drew her wand, "Arresto Momentum."

As she sped toward it, the container began slowing down, the contained blonde no longer getting tossed, and therefore able to move aside in time for his fellow Avenger to explode in. Brushing glass off of her, a large grin appeared on her face, "Having fun there Thor?"

"Immense," he replied sardonically, "I hope you had a plan before you dove to my rescue."

"Not really but I do now," using a blasting charm, she opened another hole and grabbed the demigod, "We jump."

Thor never had a chance to discuss any other options before he flew out of, what he now considered, his safe plummeting container, seeing his supposed rescuer blow the container into small pieces before joining him as they raced towards the ground. 50 metres from imminent death for the demigod, talons pierced into his shoulders, and he slowed. Looking up he saw the cocky look in the phoenix's eyes, "You couldn't have explained before throwing me out?"

With 5 metres left, Hermione changed back, laughing gently at her friend's no so elegant landing, "Not done yet, back to the helicarrier for us now."

Gulping, Thor walked over, silently cursing his brother for putting him through all of this.


	19. Chapter 18

Hermione had them arriving beside Phil, on the bridge, "Told you I wouldn't be long."

"Damnit!" The agent swore, calming when he saw how green Thor was, "Don't worry, it gets easier over time."

"I am never doing that again," the blonde groaned as he sat down.

"You check on everyone?"

"Black Widow is with Hawkeye in the infirmary, Stark is repairing enough so we can land safely, while the Captain is with Hulk in the loading area."

Hermione nodded, "I'll send the up after Bruce is back, I'm going to have to help Hawkeye out, stunned him earlier."

The two men acknowledged her words but remained silent, one returning to monitoring the repairs, the other regaining control of his stomach. One her jog to the loading area, the witch collected clothes for her friend, once again thanking her bank account to cover all of the clothing she had purchased for the man over the length of their friendship.

Entering the loading area, she would have known Hulk had been through, the mess was going to take forever to clean, as well as the bodies that littered the place. Steve saw her and grinned tiredly, "Hello stranger."

"Hey," giving him a chaste kiss, the hybrid turned to the watching Hulk, "Don't even think of it big guy. He's my mate and will not become mush, I don't care how protective you get. Now, job's finished for the moment, time for Bruce to return."

The large green man grunted but did as ordered, but only after receiving his usual 'good job' kiss from Hermione. Even after many times of being naked in front of his friend, Bruce still returned with a huge blush and hands held low before grabbing the offered clothes, "Thanks Mia."

"No problem," pecking his cheek, she pushed them towards the door, "Debrief in the bridge, I'm off to the infirmary."

Natasha almost tackled her friend when she came in, "What happened?"

"Loki got away, I saved Phil's life then Thor's, now I'm here," Hermione said calmly, sending diagnostic charms through the deathly still archer, "He's going to be fine, probably a bad fucking headache but that knock seems to have jolted everything back into place. Give these to him when he wakes up, water between vials, and yell if anything changes, like if he gets a better attitude."

"Thank you Mia," the assassin said softly, taking the dozen potions before planting her butt back on her bedside seat, "He has a good attitude."

The brunette was shaking her head as she left, "That woman had no idea how much in love with her partner she is, or how much he loves her. Hopefully they'll work it out before it's too late."

Wanting time and space to think, Hermione head to her previous perch, the same place Steve had found her, grinning when she saw her brother darting about, repairing the badly damaged helicarrier. With her head going a million miles a minute, she knew her chances of understanding what happened between her and Loki were nil, so pulled out her phone, and after making sure her microphone was muted, called the only person she thought could help.

A breathless woman answered, "Lupin here."

"Hey Tonks, bathroom run?"

"Two sets of twins, you'd think I'd just move my office into the bloody bathroom, I'm not waiting until they arrive, your Da is getting neutered the second I next see him," the weary Auror complained, "What's up Mini?"

"I need your expert knowledge, I've got a huge issue," she shook her head as she smiled widely for a moment, she had so many names with her family.

After learning of Hermione's status, and also being on maternity/sickness leave, the bored Metamorph has spent her downtime researching vampires, werewolves, hybrids and most other humanoid creatures. She was the leading expert in the worldwide magical community, had written books, and earned herself a cushy sub-section Auror position, barely any fieldwork, which was good considering she had practically been constantly pregnant for over a decade.

"Hybrid, werewolf or vampire issue honey?" Tonks was rifling around her desk in search of her master books.

"Hybrid and/or vampire, I know it's definitely not werewolf"

All sound suddenly stopped over the line before Tonks carefully asked, "Not werewolf? Sweetie, did you, did you bond again? On another person?"

"I don't know, I mean the burn was there, just like with Steve, but how can that be?" Hermione was distraught, feeling she was betraying her mate but quickly realised something, "Wait, how did you guess it was that? Have you been hiding something Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me that. I wasn't hiding anything, I swear. A couple weeks ago a rumour came over my desk about a hybrid in Japan having two mates but I haven't been able to confirm it. I wasn't about to tell you that your vampire side would also have a mate, especially when vampires don't, can't, have soul mates. As soon as I had some tangible proof either way, I wasn't going to say a word to anyone, not even Remus has heard about it."

Sighing heavily, the brunette said, "I know you only do what's best Tonks, sorry to accuse you but it's not every day you learn your second mate, you had no idea was possible in the first place, is the enemy you have to defend the world from."

"What's that?"

Giving a brief rundown, Hermione went on, "Loki isn't evil, just hurt and seriously misguided, being lied to all your life will do that to a person, we've both seen it happen before. All I have to do is save the world without either Steve or Loki being killed, what will be even harder is explaining all of this to them, Steve in particular. Merlin help me."

"Honey, if they love you, they'll accept you no matter what. As for making sure neither is killed, perhaps you should stop talking to a fat old witch and explain everything."

"You aren't fat or old Tonks. Give my love to everyone and I'll call when everything is handled"

"I expect to be introduced to your two mates soon young lady," Tonks laughed out before hanging up.

The brunette took a deep breath before apparating from her perch, nowhere near ready to do what she had to.


	20. Chapter 19

While feeling Steve deserved to be the first to know, Hermione also felt that she wouldn't be able to handle it by herself, which was why she was popping just off from where Tony was finishing his repairs. He waved when he saw her and came over when all done, "Hear that you initiated Thor into the club of side-along travellers."

"He handled it better than some," the hybrid hinted to with a grin before going serious, "Can you mute your mike and Jarvis? I need to talk about something important."

Doing so, Tony also packed his suit away, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders as they sat on the helicarrier deck, their feet dangling over the edge, "What's going on in the brain of yours?"

"Not so much brain as it is soul. Something happened today with Loki…" Tony cut her off.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Much worse but also a wonderful thing. It's really hard to get together in my head," she was babbling so shook her head and tried again, "I called Tonks to confirm what I felt and there's no denying it now. Hybrids it seems are unique, even more than the obvious, as we have 2 soul mates, one for the werewolf and one for the vampire, despite the fact that true vampires have no soul which means they can have no true mate. My werewolf mate if Steve, the great Captain America, the first real superhero, a man pure in heart and soul. My other though, he's a troubled one and currently happens to be the enemy leader."

Tony was silent for a long time before softly saying, "Your second mate is none other than Asgardian demigod outcast Loki Laufeyson."

"His name is Loki Odinson Anthony and don't forget it," Hermione warned.

"Of course," Tony knew when to not push his luck with his sister.

"You got it first guess though, no prize unfortunately except you get to help me emotionally when I tell Steve he's going to have company in our never-ending future," resting her head wearily on her brother's shoulder, the witch asked, "Why can't anything about me be easy?"

"No idea love but no matter what, I'll always be there for you," the man place a gentle kiss on her head, "You want to tell the big buy before the Cap? Added support?"

"Yeah, my two lifelines, always dealing with my insanity," the siblings in spirit got up and walked inside.

They grabbed Bruce as he was walking out of the debrief, making sure he didn't make a sound as they head back out onto the deck for privacy, with Steve's enhanced hearing mixed with SHIELD bugging every inch of the interior of the aircraft it was the only safe place.

Inside of the bridge, Steve saw them and thought nothing of it until the two men clung to his, apparently crying, girlfriend. That had him running from the still damaged room and out onto the deck. Now outside he could definitely hear the sobs that were breaking through the emotional barriers he knew Hermione could hold strong no matter the problem, whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Mia? What's wrong?" Steve asked gently as he got closer.

Seeing her mate worried about her but also seeing her at her weakest, the hybrid hastily dried her face and stepped away from all three men, "Nothing. Guys, I need a moment okay? I'll not be far."

Before anyone could speak, Hermione had transformed and was flying into the air above them. As they watched her circle them, the calls coming from her bringing a wave of worry and sadness, Steve worriedly asked, "What's going on? Why was Mia crying?"

"Listen Cap, you've got to let Mia get her head together, she's had something drop on her that really affects us all, none more than you and her though, and it was hard enough to tell us, let alone her mate," Tony answered, watching his sister closely as she flew, ready to don his suit and go after her should she do a runner.

"And while she did tell us first, you have to realise how hard it was for her, Mia hates that she needed our support just so she could get mentally and emotionally ready to tell you," Bruce continued, his own eyes on the beautiful bird, "Though, as you can see, your unexpected arrival has forced her to escape into the air to complete the process. She hopefully won't be too long, Mia was almost there before, but when she does come down you let her speak and whatever you do please remember to listen, think, think again, breathe and then speak or act."

Steve nodded, whatever it was that had happened, he would be there for the witch who had a grasp of his heart, they could deal with anything together. The trio of men were standing around for another 30 minutes before the phoenix landed, Hermione conjuring 4 seats and instantly sat between her best friend and brother, all three facing the opposite Captain America.

"Ok, there is no easy way to say what needs to be said but I preface this news with despite only knowing you for a somewhat short period of time, I am completely in love with you Captain Steven Rogers and am 100% willing and wanting to spend all eternity with you," Hermione gave a small but honest smile to the beaming man, "I unfortunately, well sort of and not really, anyway I learnt today that due to my hybrid status our eternity won't be as a duo as we believed, but as a trio."

Despite being told to only listen until his girlfriend was done talking, Steve cut in with, "What do you mean?"

"I had to call Tonks for the answer I wasn't willing to accept, hybrids have 2 mates, you are my werewolf mate but my vampire side also has a mate. That burn I felt deep in my soul when I first touched you, a burn that I would never take back and will always thank the gods for, I felt it again. If I had had any idea this could happen I would have told you, and done everything possible for the person to be anyone else because our lives all just got completely messed up and our task of finishing the war 100% harder."

This time Steve took the given advice, thinking everything over, looking deep into the golden brown eyes he had dreamt many times about, seeing the worry, fear, and love that shone at the forefront, realising that the woman was really afraid, terrified, that she was going to lose him for something she had no control over. As he thought, it dawned on him who she meant, he was the only one she had had any contact with that would cause such issues, the man he was going to be spending eternity sharing Hermione with, and she hadn't been kidding, their mission was certainly going to be harder now. Realising he had been silent for a long time and seeing the fear had only grown, he spoke slowly, "This is a lot to take in, so you're going to have to give me a moment to get the fact our future together is going to have our current enemy in it, straight in my head but my feelings for you Mia, they haven't changed. Whatever happens, we can always handle it."

When she shot from her seat, Steve wasn't ready, and they crashed onto the deck heavily, both laughing in relief and happiness, Tony and Bruce shaking their heads at their friends. The couples shared a passionate kiss before getting up, "Suppose we should inform the others that they're not to kill Loki. Would suck if we killed your second mate, I could lose a sister."

"Anthony," the witch groaned, thumping her brother, "Tash and Clint are going to be the hardest, after what Loki did to Clint, they're both going to be out for blood, and rightly so."

"So we make sure to stress how important it is," Bruce said as they walked inside, "But perhaps Thor, Phil and Deputy Director Hill first, Agent Barton has only just returned and his nerves are probably still raw."

"Good point," Hermione, with Steve's hand in hers, led them towards the bridge, all the while hoping everyone took it as well as her guys had.


	21. Chapter 20

It was easy to find the trio they needed, they were all in the slowly recovering bridge, Maria now with more stitches and a bandaged arm, she was very happy to see the witch, Hermione fixed her up and got a large hug for saving Phil's life, it was the third time she had done so. Telling them was just as easy, Phil had understood and accepted easily, Maria was more worried about what would happen when Fury found out and planning taking over as Director after he screwed up with the information, while Thor had a large smile as he slapped Steve on the back and said that they'd have to visit Asgard now.

With the easy ones finished, Bruce, Tony and Thor went to repair the lab, on Hermione's insistence, while the couple head to the archer's hospital room. They found him finishing off his potions, making faces at the tastes, "God damnit Granger, can't you make these taste nicer?"

"They wouldn't work if I did Barton, you should be nicer to me, I did get you back after all," Hermione sat in another chair after hugging her normally nicer friend, "How's the head?"

"Better but still throbbing," Clint answered truthfully, lying back in bed, "Thanks for clearing my head, your method could use some work though. When I see that bastard again, I'll shove his sceptre right up his arse."

"There is a slight problem in doing that unfortunately," Steve started, rubbing the back of his neck, "We can't kill Loki."

Natasha looked between the couple, "What are you talking about? Of course we can kill him, he's only a demigod."

"What Steve meant is we, I, need him alive," the hybrid locked eyes with her friends, "Beat the living hell out of him but if you kill Loki a portion of my soul will be forever changed."

"Nightshade?" The assassin was worried for her friend now, "The situation has changed since the battle?"

Nodding, the brunette said, "He's another mate, one I never knew was possible, so we sort of need to keep Loki around. Sorry about this."

Hawkeye groaned and thumped his head back into his pillow, making him groan again only this time in pain, "Stupid hybrids."

"Clinton Francis Barton," Hermione said sternly to her friend, "I did not have a choice in this, I was not even aware that I could have two mates as a vampire doesn't have the ability. Now, just because Loki is not to be killed does not mean that you have to be best friends with him, it simply means that you must hold your temper. The other Avengers are aware of this and you and Tash are both well aware that you are both considered Avengers in your own right, but if you want to fight with us, you must agree to not kill my second mate."

Natasha knew how hard her friend had fought against her feelings concerning the man holding her hands, how she would have done anything to not have this latest development, so nodded, "Alright but I expect full approval to punch his face in once we're done saving the world."

"Agreed," the witch laughed before seeing her stubborn friend not yet swayed, "Hawkeye, we're going to need you out there, keeping us safe from sneak attacks. Loki is a damaged demigod with major daddy issues and had this not happened, you know full well that I would be right beside you as we decimated him as well as his army. Unfortunately the gods hate me, or are having serious fun watching me flounder, so we all have to deal with the latest pains pushed onto us all. Are you going to help or will I be forced to restrain you in this room until we return?"

He stared long and hard before answering, "I will behave but…"

"I know, payback will be allowed," Hermione cut in with a grin, one that dropped as her phone went off and she checked the screen, "Oh crap, he's going to kill him for that."

"What?" Clint asked, getting up and ready.

"Tony is going to kill Loki. Come on, we're heading out in 10 minutes, my chopper," Hermione left at a sprint, Steve following closely behind her as she ran into the lab, "Suit up. My chopper leaves in 10 minutes, anyone not there will be left behind."

Steve simply shot the confused trio an apologetic shrug, not knowing himself exactly what was going on. He skid to a stop mere inches behind his girl as she silently faced off with Fury. The one-eyed man broke first, "Found Loki, Granger?"

"Wards around Stark Tower registered the stolen quinjet moments ago"

"Your intentions towards him?"

Quirking an eyebrow, the witch asked her own question, "The council want to know if I'm going to kill him or let him free?"

"The council wants to send a nuke to blow most of Manhattan to prevent a portal and destroy Loki in the process"

"Director Fury, until we return no aircraft will be leaving your helicarrier and as for Loki, he won't be dead or free but he will not be the prisoner of SHIELD," getting close to him, she said deadly seriously, "Tell the council that I know everything about them from their names to the schools their grandchildren attend, they screw with my family and the same may just happen back at them. Now, if there's nothing more?"

Blinking quickly, Fury moved aside, muttering to himself as he head to the council room, "Never threaten the Avengers, Granger is too fucking scary."

By the time the couple got to her helicopter, the witch neutralising every quinjet on deck and making sure all bays were disabled, everyone was inside. With Bruce riding shotgun, Hermione turned to check everyone was ready to get a surprise, "Does Director Fury know his second-in-command and best agent are playing hooky?"

Maria and Phil were pulling on their flak jackets when the witch spoke, so swung around with guilty grins, "We left him a note."

"No doubt pinned to his back," Hermione laughed, starting the chopper up, "All of you who use them, be sure you are fully armed. Tony, recharge your suit as we fly, we don't know how long this battle will take and sorry but you're rather weak and killable without the suit. Phil, Maria, I would love for you both to remain in here, fight from inside, damn thing flies itself and is a hell of a lot safer than out there. And let it be known that if any of you so much as think of dying on me, I will make your lives hell, after saving you. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and went to do as ordered, Steve coming up and jokingly asking, "Who's in charge of this team again?"

"You are but they're my family so that overpowers that"

"And Mia terrifies us more," Phil added in, holstering a sawn-off shotgun to his leg.

"Not to mention that seeing as my darling sister is in charge of you, that makes her the true head honcho Cap," Tony ruffled the brunette locks while his empty suit charged.

The soldier just grinned, "I figured that one out already Stark. ETA to destination?"

"5 minutes," then things went bad fast, "Fuck."


	22. Chapter 21

Hermione had hoped she could talk to Loki before he activated the tesseract but as she watched a blinding light of power shoot into the shy, she knew she was too late, "Autopilot will drop you all off down the street from Stark Tower before going into attack/evade mode. I'll meet up once I've dealt with a certain someone."

Giving Steve a fast but passion filled kiss, the witch apparated away, leaving her family speeding to their destination, "I hate when she does that. Right, Stark, you, Phil and Maria are aerial roundup and assault, keep them contained to minimise destruction. Hawkeye, you're sharpshooter, get them from our backs. Thor, get up high and blast those bastards from the sky as they exit the portal. Black Widow and I will be on the ground, as for Hulk…"

"Don't tell me, Hulk smash?" Bruce cut in, "Just stay out of his way, Mia will kill me if I turned any of you into mush."

As they descended, the Avengers all saw the chitauri coming in fast, the 4 with guns shooting from the open doors. Those leaving did so at speed, Tony giving Clint a lift to a rooftop of his choosing, Bruce barely dropping from the door before changing and instantly going after the aliens, all the while with the two remaining in the chopped laying cover fire.

Steve saw the cops speeding towards them, "Damn. You good for a second Romanoff?"

"Do it," Natasha was in her element and handling everything well.

The appearance of the leviathan had the NYPD doing as the captain instructed, and he returned just in time for a new wave of enemy, Hulk charging through the wave towards the leviathan, destroying it with a single punch, "Come on Mia, where are you?"

Hermione had apparated straight to Tony's top floor, his living room, and saw him instantly, his back facing her, watching as the chitauri descended, "I have that answer for you. First thought, that burn before, something happened and you know what it is, don't you Hermione?"

"Yes, I have felt it before, it was rather a shock to feel it for a second time, especially to a man who everyone considered the enemy. I'll explain but in view of what it means, perhaps you could call me Mia, I'm not called Hermione often these days, unless I'm in trouble," the witch saw the nod and got comfortable on her favourite lounge, "That burn was the vampire portion of my being finding it's mate, why and how you felt it I don't know, Steve doesn't remember feeling anything. Because of this new development, your defeat won't mean your death but the Avengers, particularly Tash and Clint, intend on beating the living hell out of you, which I agree you deserve."

Loki sat down heavily, sitting across from the hybrid, "I'm your, what, soul mate?"

"One of them, yes. The other is, as you call him, the soldier, Captain Steven Rogers," Hermione gave the demigod a small smile before looking outside, seeing the many enemy forces flying past, "What road are you going to take Loki?"

He rose and stood before her, his staff held out, "I think that I'll be taking the one for right from now on, better company than what is on the easy path."

Taking the staff, Hermione stood and gave the man a gently kiss on the corner of his mouth, barely grazing his lips, "Then you need a new uniform."

A wave of her wand had the green battle garb going crimson with a large golden 'A' over his heart, "Why red?"

"Personal love for the colour. Now, let's shut the portal and exterminate the vermin," taking his hand, Hermione apparated them to the room, finding Dr Selvig there, "Mind releasing your hold on the good doctor?"

"Some of the people were more pleasant under my control, but not all of them were, some were there on their own accord," his staff returned, he was going to need a weapon if he intended to fight, and let loose a stream of blue power, some hit the elderly man but most flew off, "You do have to help keep me alive, our being mates, correct? Because a couple dozen people are about to be out for my blood."

"Yes you big baby, I'll keep you safe from the meanies," the witch laughed as she crouched by the groggy scientist, "Dr Selvig? How are you feeling sir?"

"What, what happened," Erik cleared his eyes and started when he saw Loki, "Dr Granger, run! Loki!"

"He's with us now sir but we need your help to shut the portal"

"All those people, oh god," he moaned.

Hermione sighed before slapping the man she had admired for years and worked with a few times, "Erik! Snap out of it! You weren't in your right mind."

"Actually I think I was, at least a little," Selvig said, clearer now from the slap, "You can close the portal by using the staff, it can get through the barrier but there may be a resulting explosion."

"Which is why you are to stay where you arrive," the woman created a Portkey to her home, "Dr Selvig, thank you and don't leave until I show up."

"Where…" the Portkey activated, taking the man away.

"Staff please"

Loki baulked, "You aren't doing this, it's my mess, I'll fix it."

She just grabbed the staff, "Loki, I am immortal, you aren't so if you have any intentions of seeing the future, I suggest you hold onto me and don't let go."

Waiting until he did, Hermione swiftly stabbed the staff through the barrier and cracked the tesseract module. The explosion was deafening, alerting the Avengers that something had happened, Hulk bellowing as his tether shattered, the large green Avenger destroyed chitauri as he raced to the swiftly falling pair, catching both carefully.

"Oh for the love of Odin, that hurt," Loki groaned before remembering the one he was holding, "Her-Mia?"

"You remembered," the pain filled voice came through a small smile, "Hulk, buddy, really gentle or the breaks will heal badly again."

Placing the pair down, Hulk ran a sausage finger over her cheek, "Hermy?"

"Guard us for a minute big guy, almost there," cringing at the feel of her bones meshing back together and organs reforming, "Merlin, I hate this part of doing something stupid and heroic. You okay Loki?"

"Partially deaf, winded, and sore but nothing serious," helping her up, the man checked her over, "Sure you're good to fight?"

"I've have to break a few bones again but I'm perfect otherwise. Here we go Hulk," she put the tether back in place, "Think you can give us a lift to wherever Steve is? Remember, no mushing Loki, he's on our side."

His mind clearer, Hulk nodded and bent down for the pair to climb onto his vast shoulders before racing towards the fighting, his shoulders bouncing even more in laughter at how tightly Loki was clinging to him.

Steve had just shot a chitauri with one of their own guns when he saw Hulk charging back through the destruction, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his two passengers. As soon as they were unloaded and I hearing range, he called out, "Suppose that explosion was your doing Mia?"

"Yeah, I think I owe Tony a new roof. How're things going here?"

"Rough count of 300 chitauri, only 100 are fighting though, others are on 2 leviathans still flying about, Stark and the chopper are dealing with keeping them contained to the 10 block area we cordoned off, you, Thor and Hulk are going to be our best bet in destroying them. Hawkeye is sending reports on their movements and getting the bastards still flying about. And Romanoff and I are dealing with the grounded enemies. Feel free to join in."

Laughing, the brunette drew her sword in the same motion that she turned, decapitating two chitauri who were coming behind her, "It's been far too long since my last good battle."

As he blasted away at the aliens he had brought, watching the witch all but dive into the oncoming wave of attackers, Loki asked his fellow soul mate, "Is she always this, uh, passionate about fighting?"

"Nightshade loves a good fight, the fact that her family is involved is what makes her so passionate," Natasha answered, "If it ends quickly, there's less chance any of us will get hurt or killed. Family is everything to her, she's probably prefer all of us somewhere safe and deal with these bastards all by herself."

"Only reason she didn't was because she knew we'd never forgive her," Clint continued as he dropped from a speeding chitauri chariot, startling the demigod, "Fuckers realised I was a threat, started avoiding my spot. Got my gun Tash?"

The woman passed over the handgun and some magazines, "So you caught a ride?"

"Doubt they'll mind," pressing a button, an explosion sounded behind them, "Nightshade has some cool toys."

While chuckling, the other 2 Avengers went back to fighting, Loki doing the same but silently thanking everyone from the fates to the many gods that he'd chosen the correct path to follow.


	23. Chapter 22

It took 3 hours from their arrival for the Avengers to kill the final chitauri, Hermione and Natasha even hijacked a chariot each to aid in the aerial fighting. Despite the destruction all around them, after their battle was all over, everyone celebrated, Loki more reservedly considering he had been the cause of the attack.

"We did it! I actually had my doubts to be honest," Tony admitted as he was tightly held by his sister.

"You and me both Stark," Natasha said, her eyes glaring at the crimson-clad demigod, "Can we now Nightshade?"

"Yes but only one each, and don't break anything too badly please," the witch sighed, getting her wand ready.

Loki braced himself, he knew what was coming would hurt, and he hadn't been wrong. Clint broke his nose while Natasha's right hook broke his jaw, and their respective hands, "Son of a bitch that hurt."

"Come here," Hermione easily repaired the hands before crouching by the bleeding and hurting man, healing and cleaning him up, gently caressing his face afterwards, "There, back to its correct number of bones."

"Guess I did deserve them," accepting the hand up, he held onto it longer, squeezing it before reluctantly letting go, "No one else intends on doing that though right? Because that didn't tickle."

"Mother may slap you, she has been very worried about you," Thor said as he approached, "Brother."

It was hesitantly done and said but Loki did embrace the other man, "Brother."

"Not that the reunion or revenge aren't utterly fascinating but could you please get me some bloody clothes Mia?!" Bruce called out from behind an overturned car.

"Sorry," not seeing any excess clothing around, having found that transfigurations lasted longer if you used a similar material, Hermione sighed, "Avert eyes everyone!"

No one questioned her, the men even turning around, and the witch unzipped her uniform far enough to pull the top half to her waist and removed her bra before redressing, "Alright."

As soon as Tony saw the lacy crimson and gold bra in her hands, he almost shrieked, "Ah! Mia, that wasn't funny!"

"Oh please, a whole year you tried relentlessly to see my underwear, and further," rolling her eyes, the brunette transfigured the offending item into a pair of jeans, "Here you go Bruce. Try not to change against please, I had to have that custom-made."

The scientist blushed deeply as he pulled the pants on, "Have to say, this is the first time I've ever worn a bra."

Loki sidled up to stand beside the woman and asked softly, "You really like that colour scheme, maybe a touch too much, don't you?"

"Spent 6 years living in them, always have brought me good luck and adventure," she replied, "Guess we should head back to inform Fury. Oh, wait, be back in a moment."

Hermione apparated away again, "Steve asking no one in particular, "Now where has she gone?"

"To get Dr Selvig," Loki answered, gaining him odd looks, "She sent him to safety before blowing the portal."

"Right"

Hermione appeared 5 minutes later with a green and wobbling Erik, as well as an unharmed tesseract, "Thor, I believe this belongs to the people of Asgard, safer in your possession."

The tall demigod took hold of the cube, "Thank you Mia. Erik, are you well?"

"Oh, Thor, very well I think," he stumbled slightly, "That mode of transport if rather a shock to the system is all."

"Yes, I experienced it earlier," he sympathised.

"It's not that bad," Hermione grumbled as she head to where her stationary helicopter was, "Come on, unless you'd all rather I apparated you each."

There was a mad rush to the aircraft, Loki taking shotgun on the witch's insistence, and they were away. When they went over Stark Tower, Hermione had to wrestle with the controls as her brother harshly jostled the chopper, "What did you do to my tower?!"

It wasn't hard to point out why he was distressed, the top 4 floors were badly damaged, despite the extremely powerful wards that Hermione had placed on them over years, and his large letters that had once spelt his name were now reduced to only an 'A', "I will help fix it Tony, remember it could have been far, far worse."

"My poor tower," Tony sulked.

"Pepper's going to love your renovations," Natasha laughed.

"Shut it Romanoff"

"Do I have to come back there children?" The hybrid asked from her seat.

The rest of the trip was silent until the deck of the helicarrier came into focus, and Loki worriedly asked, "They're waiting for me aren't they?"

"Probably but you're extremely important to our Mia, which makes you important to us also," Phil voiced from his seat.

Turning around, Loki saw each of the Avengers and Maria were nodding in agreement, Clint saying, "All may not be forgiven with what you did but I'll stand by Mia no matter what."

"How about we go greet our arrival party?" Bruce suggested as he opened the door.

The group all got out, Hermione and her two mates leading the procession, heading straight to where Nick Fury looked like he was regretting his career choices. As they all came to a halt in front of the man, none of them said anything, they simply looked at him, unnerving the man, "I take it you were victorious?"

"Would seem so Director," Hermione answered.

"Any prisoners taken?"

Looking about, the witch shook her head, "Nope."

His eyes darted over to Loki, he hadn't meant to be so obvious about it, and was put in place by Steve, "Loki is no longer considered an enemy by the Avengers, having helped us save Earth from the chitauri invasion. Any attempts to take Loki into custody will result in each of us present considering SHIELD personnel as hostile and will act accordingly. Understood Director Fury?"

The looks in the eyes of those facing him was more than enough to tell the man that his team would act exactly that way, should he make the wrong decision, so he simply nodded, "Very well. Oh, by the way Granger, the Council was very moved by your message to them."

"Are they going to mess with my family?"

"Granger, they want absolutely nothing to do with you or your family," Fury looked them all over, "Even one as unique as yours."

"Wouldn't change it for the world. Have a good one sir," the witch then led her family into the carrier.

The group pretty much collapsed as soon as they entered the lab, Erik having stayed behind with Fury, and it all started with a stressed chuckle from Bruce but snowballed until the entire room was filled with laughter. Hermione was the last to stop, slumping against Loki, Steve already against her, "Merlin, I needed that."

"What's the plan of attack now then?" Maria asked.

"You and I have definitely earned a holiday," Phil said, holding his girlfriend against his side.

"Pepper is going to kill me, so my funeral should be a fun event to attend," Tony half-joked.

The ball of paper was thrown by Thor, hitting the man on the forehead, "Your whining is getting rather annoying. It was only a building, Mia and Loki could have been badly injured."

"She was," Bruce put out there, "When are you going to have me break those bones again?"

"Later, at mine"

"What do you have planned now Dr Banner?" Natasha asked.

Looking at his best friend, the man smiled, "With SHIELD not all that interested in dissecting me anymore, and a rather vicious protector, I think I'll come back home, be near family."

"Your room awaits," the witch said happily.

"And you Thor?" Clint questioned the taller demigod.

"I have a few things to see to on earth before heading back, if a method can be created. But I will be back more frequently as soon as the bridge is rebuilt," Thor smiled at his brother, "Perhaps Mother will accompany me."

"Yes, she would love to meet Jane I would think," Hermione laughed.

The man simply blushed lightly but didn't deny it. The group sat in comfortable silence before Phil slapped his thighs, "Well, I'm going to arrange our holidays. Mia, keep your wards friendly, you lasso me again and I may be forced to rethink our relationship. Good job everyone, I'm proud to have fought beside each of you."

"Same goes for me," Maria said as she rose, "Don't worry about a debrief, Phil and I will handle that. Barton, Romanoff, you're both on 2 weeks mandatory ROR, do anything but work."

With the pair gone, Hermione sighed before getting up, "Right, boys go pack, the flight leaves in 30 minutes, Tash, Clint, you are very welcome to a lift. I'll meet you at the chopper."


	24. Chapter 23

After Hermione apparated away, everyone but the two brothers left, and Thor took his brother into another embrace when they were alone, "I am not ashamed to admit I was afraid I had lost you to the anger my brother."

"After all I have done, before my awakening of sorts, you still believed I was good though. Why?"

"Mia," sitting in an office chair a touch too small for his large frame, Thor faced the other man, "She could tell that you were still good at heart, that it was because of father that you were so angry. You must know, it doesn't matter that you are not my brother in blood, you are still Loki Odinson, still my brother, and that will never change."

Loki gave an honest smile, "Thank you brother."

They were silent for a moment before Thor chuckled, "After meeting Mia, I felt as though she was my sister, I guess I wasn't wrong after all."

"Yes, it would seem that way, and I think I'm getting the better part of the deal, being the mate of a woman so perfect"

"Just know, you may be my brother but if you hurt her, there won't be a hole deep enough to hide in," Thor warned before going sneaky, "If you want some time with her, she likes to sit at the highest point of this ship."

With a large smile, Loki initiated the hug for the first time in a very long time, "Thank you Thor."

He ran out of the lab to the sound of his brother's laughter, too intent on his task to care. The climb was easy, he had always had to climb when they were younger when Thor would simply use the weather, and quickly found her, perched on the edge of a satellite dish. Her eyes were closed but as he got closer a smile graced her peaceful face, "I see Thor gave up my sanctuary."

Sitting beside her, the demigod nodded, "My brother probably thought I could use some time alone with you."

"Well, considering I've spent many hours with Steve since meeting him, it only seems right that you get a chance too," turning her head, Hermione smiled at the man, "I do hope you know that even though my mate, you are allowed a choice in your life."

"That's a good thing to know but," moving closer to her, placing his hand over hers, "I'm quite happy the way things are, even if I do have to share."

"Not one of your strong suits?"

"Definitely not but with the right incentive I can learn"

Hermione's eyes had slowly been moving from his green eyes to his lips, boldly saying, "I very much want to kiss you."

"Then why don't you?" The Asgardian asked, their faces inching closer.

"Because Steve and I hit our heads on the roof when we did, before breaking his bed when we crash landed," flicking her eyes to the deck far below them, "Hitting that would hurt more."

"I see," grinning, Loki lift his companion onto his back before beginning the climb down, "A safer location is needed then."

The witch laughed happily as she was carried to the safety of the deck, hopping off and walking into a covered area, pulling her mate against her, "Now then, this is much safer, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely," the man didn't waste time, crashing his lips into hers.

Hermione wasn't shocked, she returned the kiss with the same passion. In her mind she unconsciously compared her first kisses with her two mates. With Steve, their kiss had been gentle, caring, cautious, the passion hidden just beneath the surface, ready to break free, as it had in following kisses; a perfect comparison of their relationship together. Loki, on the other hand, this kiss was fierce, fiery, no passion hidden or held back, but still caring and loving, it curled her toes and warmed her heart.

There was also an underlying need, a plea to never betray or leave, and as they landed heavily on the ground, Hermione looked directly into his eyes and said, "I am never leaving, I swear."

Laying there on the concrete, the couple held each other, sharing many more kisses, all far more tender but no less passionate than their first. They were interrupted by Bruce, who had drawn the short straw in who would track them down, clearing his throat at the doorway, "Mia? Time to go."

"Right," helping Loki up, they clasped hands and head to where the chopper was resting, "Sorry about being late."

Steve saw the bruised lips and unruly hair but just shook his head, he was definitely finding it odd being in a triad all of a sudden, especially after only learning he was a mate to a wonderful woman, but he wasn't at all jealous about the time Loki had spent with Hermione, he figured it must be something to do with the whole mate thing, less chance of them killing each other. It was helped along by what he saw in his girlfriend's eyes. She had the same emotions shining in them when she looked at the Asgardian as she did when she looked at him, and the way she had been the last few hours since connecting with the man, Steve had noticed she seemed much freer, like she had found a missing piece that no one had known was actually missing. All he cared about was that she was happy, that's all that really mattered to him.

Thor had 'called' shotgun, he'd been the first to get there and looked ready to fight to stay there, so the two mates found themselves sitting in the spacious rear of the aircraft with the rest of the family. Loki gave him a friendly smile as he sat across from Steve, who gave on in return, before both sat back to listen to the mock-arguing of Tony and Natasha.

As soon as Hermione spotted Thor in the front she knew he wanted to talk, so put up the magical divider, and as they rose from the helicarrier deck, asked him, "What's on your mind Thor?"

"My brother," easy enough answer but the words were laced with worry.

"What about him?" The witch set up the autopilot before turning in her seat to look at the Asgardian.

"I am very happy he has found himself again and will have a future full of happiness and love but I worry that the bifrost bridge will never be repaired."

Laying her smaller hands onto his, the hybrid smiled reassuringly, "It will because when you return home and tell your mother all about Jane, me, and your family here on Earth, Frigga will certainly kick her husband all around Asgard until that bridge can bring her here to see us all."

That had Thor laughing, "I suppose I'm more afraid of losing contact with my other family than I am in how I am supposed to return to my home."

Her hands how cradled his rough face, and with every ounce of sisterly love she could muster, said to him, "This will always be your home Thor, no matter where you are or what you are doing, if you ever want or need to even just come say hello and get a large hug, you remember that."

"I will," the demigod looked back into the passenger area, at his brother who was laughing along with the others, "I truly thought I had lost him. Father never should have kept the secret."

"I'm not impressed by how Odin handled everything but I can't be mad because had he done things differently, my family wouldn't have you and Loki in it, and you would never have met Jane."

Remembering the small human he cared deeply for, Thor gave an award-winning smile, "I suppose that the fates had everything planned out."

"Always have and always will Thor," Hermione said with a smile, looking out the window at the ocean and the destruction that lay beyond it.


	25. Chapter 24

As soon as the helicopter was parked inside of its hangar, Hermione wanted to work on it at some stage, weary bodies got out, even the witch was feeling the effects of her body being on alert for such a long time. Leading everyone down to the kitchen, coffee was ignored in lieu of beer, Clint raising his bottle in a toast, "To defeating the enemy and living to tell about it."

"Cheers"

After a few mouthfuls, Hermione cleared her throat for everyone's attention, "Now, I'm well aware that you all have beds elsewhere, well Bruce's is upstairs while Loki and Thor don't, but none of you are in any condition to safely get to said locations. So, if you would all collect your drinks, I'll show you to your beds for the evening."

No one was in any condition to argue, they simply did as instructed. On the landing of the meditation area, they stopped to bid Bruce good night, the man yawning widely as he gave his best friend a kiss and head into the room Hermione had added on for him after meeting him the first time. When they entered the vast training room, the witch moved all of her equipment into a corner before conjuring a large 4 poster bed each, like those she had slept in for years at Hogwarts, for everyone.

"Thank god, thought it was going to be the floor," Tony joked, hugging his sister before face planting into the nearest bed.

"Go on you lot," Hermione all but herded the barely standing group of 5 to a bed each, "Get some sleep, you've all earned it."

Thor, Natasha, and Clint eagerly obeyed, the curtains pulled shut and snores coming through soon after. Shooting Loki a look, the hybrid joined Steve in his bed, watching him fight to stay awake, "You're heading a bed over once I'm asleep?"

"Yes," snuggling in, Hermione asked, "Are you okay with all of this Steve?"

"Well I figure all three of us are going to need to sit down and work out the finer details, such as your non-sleeping arrangements," he laughed as she thumped his arm, giving her a swift kiss before going on, "Sharing someone I care deeply for shouldn't be easy but I can see how you feel about Loki and how you feel about me, your eyes give it away. I already said my feelings for you haven't changed Mia, and I'm almost at full acceptance at having our future being as a trio and not a duo."

"I care deeply for you too Steve and wish I could say I was truly sorry that things happened the way they have," the witch said, watching her first mate as he gave up the fight to stay awake, after getting another few kisses in, and only left after his breathing had levelled out and carefully making sure she didn't wake him. Poking her head through the curtains of the next bed over, finding the occupant wide awake, she shook her head, "You're supposed to be sleeping Loki Odinson."

"I slept a day ago, even with the battle, my energy level will have me awake for another 4 days at least," Loki moved over in the bed, "You do very nice work, these beds are spacious and comfortable."

Laughing gently, Hermione removed her boots and loosened her uniform before climbing into the bed beside the demigod, who quickly pulled her close, "You're right, I have certainly done excellent work with these beds."

"What do you think we should do to pass the time until the others awaken my dear?" His fingers were playing with the zipper for her uniform.

"I've always found reading a good way to pass time when sharing a bed with a man," that earned her tickled ribs, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about what my plans for Steve were before your addition to the mix."

Sighing dramatically, Loki got comfortable before waving his hand, "Go on."

"Drama queen," the witch joked, "When I was still only just accepting that Steve was my mate, I didn't want to lose him but also didn't want to curse him to be like me. Your brother actually helped me put everything into perspective, how what I thought to be a curse was truly a gift. Steve, he doesn't mind never sleeping, that he will eventually watch all of our family die, he wants to be with me for however long eternity really is. The reason I'm telling you is because I'm giving you the same option, even though you live for thousands of years, Asgardians do actually die, even demigods, and I'd much rather not have to go through losing you."

The man was shocked, "You'd want to spend eternity with me?"

"Well yeah," Hermione blushed deeply before going on, "An added bonus is we'd be able to, you, easier. Apparently the struggle to hold my inner beast, as it were, is much harder when we're having, umm, Merlin this is embarrassing."

Seeing the hands covering a bright red face, Loki put things together and gently removed the hands to look deep into the golden brown eyes, "Are you a virgin my dear?"

"Yes. See, before I was changed, I was more interested in keeping my friends and myself alive, being that we were in a war from when I was 12, then after I became a hybrid and the war was over, with my friends dead, I don't know, I guess I just found refuge in learning as I had my whole life. That's one reason why I was so happy about Steve being my mate, we wouldn't have any previous lovers to judge against, we could learn together," quirking an eyebrow at the darkhaired Asgardian looking down from over the top of her, "Do I have to worry about you and him fighting for the spot as my first?"

"No, I will, reluctantly, step aside. I remember the fond emotions when I and my first lover lost our virginities together, I will not take that away from either of you."

Giving him a loving kiss, the hybrid then said cheekily, "I'm impressed, I always thought memory was the first thing to go with old age."

Loki quickly had her pinned to the bed, "Old age? I'll show you how old I am."

As he began pulling the zipper of her uniform down, Hermione said, "I thought you were letting Steve be my first."

"Oh you will still be a virgin, I am a man of my word," leaning to whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "Perhaps we should find somewhere we won't wake everyone, we're going to be very loud."

Her blush not budging, Hermione silently apparated them to her bedroom, onto her previously very much for show bed, and put the strongest silencing wards over the entire floor. As her second began nipping his way south from her neck though, with the few brain cells still working, she asked, "What's your answer Loki?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, the zipper caught between his teeth.

"Do you want to spend eternity with Steve and me?"

When the last metallic tooth clacked open, Loki looked up from between her leather clad legs with an honest smile, "Yes."

"Good," that was one of the last intelligible words either Hermione or Loki said that night, apart from their lovers' name. Both got an education that night.


	26. Chapter 25

The smells of coffee and food, purposely drifted upwards by Hermione, brought the sleeping Avengers around, though the footfalls down the many flights were heavy and slow. Hermione was waiting with a plate each, Loki though held the much more urgent and wanted large mug of coffee, when the near zombies finally emerged. No one argued about eating but the far too preppy attitude of the witch for her more than a couple glares. Steve, certain that something had happened the previous night, planted his girlfriend into his lap as he ate, being careful that no food ended on her as his chin rested on her shoulder.

Once everyone had at least 2 mugs of coffee in them, Hermione asked, "So, what has everyone got planned for the day?"

"Well, seeing as I'm on forced vacation, I suppose I'd better check on how well my safe house has held up," Natasha answered first, "Been about 3 years since I was there more than a night."

"Same plan here," her partner said between bites of toast.

"Should probably call Pepper, get started on repair plans, plus Bruce and I have a mode of transportation to figure out, "Tony chimed in, much chirpier with sleep and caffeine.

"Let Pepper deal with the renovations Tony, she'll probably be happier with you that way, you did sort of imply that the tower had nothing to do with her a few weeks ago," the brunette said, "But I'll have to remind her to make sure I have a spot there too."

Blue eyes shone with glee, and the witch was soon out of her mate's lap, spinning around the kitchen clumsily as her brother danced with her, "You're going to work with me? It's only taken, how many years again?"

"Too many, now stop it you dope, you're an awful dancer," Hermione laughed as she firmly stopped them from moving and wiping her cheek from where the large, sloppy kiss had landed.

"Don't forget my office either," Bruce hastily hid behind his friend before Tony could get to him, "Just try and see how far you get Tony."

The others were all laughing at the trio's antics, Natasha and Clint left soon after, promising to return soon. Tony and Bruce followed the partners, set on seeing Pepper as soon as she landed, getting her started on the redesign, though the former was set on keeping the remaining letter where it was, he thought it was fitting and was also considering a name change for the tower. Thor, with nothing else to really do, had said his farewells before following the two scientists, figuring he could at least help with the manual labour portion of the clean-up.

Now alone, the trio sat in comfortable silence, the two men one stools around the kitchen island, their girlfriend sitting lotus style on the island itself, just smiling at them. They stayed like that until she slapped her hands on her thighs, "Alright, no point sitting around here forever, we have work to do. First thing first though is we need to talk, as a trio, about our future together."

"Very well," the men looked on at the women, "Where do we start?"

"Loki will also be changed, so we're all going to be in for an eternity together, which also means that I'm going to have to change you both," undoing her hair from the bun she'd hastily put it in earlier, Hermione played with it to calm her nerves before putting it back up, "It is a rather easy method, from what I've read, simply blood sharing in nature. I bite you and whilst I'm doing so, you would be compelled to do the same back. After you receive enough of my blood, I release the venom into your body, then that's it. One night of pain and suffering unlike any you have felt before, and it's over."

Steve just had a thought that worried him, "Because we would be hybrids ourselves, would we then have two mates ourselves?"

The witch shrugged, "I'm honestly not sure. Tonks will probably know and seeing as I'm heading that way today anyway, I'll ask her."

"What was that?" Loki asked, confused.

Blushing gently at slipping up, "I'm, uhh, heading to Europe for a little so I'll just pop in and see my favourite expert in hybrids while I'm there."

"Now why would you be heading to Europe?" The captain questioned, both he and Loki already knew what she was up to and it showed on their faces.

"Yes, and why say Europe? If you were simply going to England, you would have said so," the demigod also asked.

Narrowing her eyes, the woman hopped from the kitchen island, "You both know why and if you open your mouths, I will punish you."

Loki simply laughed, walking past her and gently kissing her before whispering, "Who says it wouldn't be enjoyed though? I'm heading to find my brother, I'll no doubt see you when you show."

"Be safe, people may think you're a danger still," hastily changing his battle uniform into a shirt and jeans, the witch turned to face her other mate just as he pinned her to the wall with a fierce kiss that took her breath away. When they parted, they were both breathing hard, "Not that I'm not pleased but what brought that on?"

"I'm not certain what you did but last night I missed out on something," lifting her up, Steve groaned as he ground against her, "We're you a naughty girl last night?"

"Somewhat," Hermione said with her own groan, feeling him against her, "But not too naughty."

Slipping his hands under her shirt, the captain expertly undid her bra, answering the questioning look, "We would practice at the orphanage with the ones we stole from the matrons. Wanted to be perfect when we got older."

"You learnt well," it killed her but the witch put the brakes on then, "Tonight, I swear, but if we do now, all of my plans for the day will be scrapped to take care of you as you change."

Resting his head against the wall by her own head, the man struggled to control his body, redoing the bra but not moving her from his waist, "Don't be gone too long Mia."

"There's no chance," standing back onto the ground, Hermione kissed her love, "You might as well join the other boys at the tower, that's no doubt where Tash and Clint will end up too. I'll be there in a few hours, I promise."

Adjusting his clothes and himself, Steve got another kiss before stepping back, "I love you Mia."

"I love you too Steve," the smile at hearing him say it for the first time was almost wide enough to split her face in half, but she apparated off soon afterwards.

As soon as she was gone, the captain left the apartment building at a run, needing to clear his head before he showed up at Stark Tower, and settle his raging body down too.


	27. Chapter 26

Hermione had apparated to her bedroom to calm herself before creating a Portkey to the observatory where she knew Jane Foster had been hastily transferred to the day that Loki had arrived and caused his first bout of mayhem. She had met the woman a few times, seeing as she was a colleague of Erik Selvig's it was no surprise, and found her to be pleasant. After Thor had arrived the first time to Earth, and had begun to fall for the human, Hermione had met up with her and noted that Jane had come to care as deeply for the demigod as he did her, which was now more than enough to be friends with her.

Tromsø, Norway was clear but very cold when she arrived, in a large pile of snow she hadn't been expecting. It was about 1pm in local time, and there were a few people about, not that anyone had noticed her arrival, and as she dropped her disillusionment the closer she got to the observatory, Hermione noted a few more people were paying attention to her, simply as she was a newcomer that they hadn't noticed arriving.

Knocking heavily on the wooden door, she was forced to wait until a man wearing a heavy jacket opened it, "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Dr Jane Foster," the hybrid said sweetly.

"Come," opening the door wide enough for her to enter, the man swiftly closed it to keep the heat in, "She's in her quarters."

"Thank you," the man had left her to her own, no doubt not caring if she got lost, but Hermione simply tracked the woman's location, finding the room occupied by two women, and knocked against the door jamb, "Dr Foster, I don't suppose you remember me?"

Jane turned swiftly, revealing a laptop playing footage from the battle the previous day, "Thor sent you?"

"Oh no, he'll probably be rather annoyed that I've come get you but only because he wants to himself. I'm just making sure you get to see him before he wimps out and heads home," nodding to the other woman, "Hello Miss Lewis, or is it Dr Lewis now?"

"I received my doctorate last month Dr Granger-Lupin," Darcy Lewis had been both Erik and Jane's intern the last time Hermione had seen them, "Suppose I'll be stuck here until a transport is arranged?"

"I do apologise but I was only expecting Jane. I will make certain you are relieved of this posting as soon as possible," seeing that the other woman was still in somewhat shock, the witch placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking the shock, "Come on Jane, you have a demigod to see."

"But how…" The astrophysicist tried.

Smiling as she pointed to herself on the paused screen, "I'm rather special. We have another stop to make before we get home, so we must really be heading off. I'm sure Dr Lewis can pack your things to bring back later on."

"Of course"

Jane hugged her friend and colleague before racing after the hybrid, "How exactly do you know all of this about Thor?"

"He's sort of my brother, which makes you practically my sister," Hermione laughed at the confused look, "Don't worry, everything will no doubt be explained numerous times before too long. Now, to get where I need to go, we're going by a very specific mode of transport you've probably never experienced. I must warn you, chances are you will feel nauseous, a common side-effect that even Thor had, but it does get better the more it happens. The thing you must remember is, I will not let any harm come to you, and you must keep a tight grip onto me. Understood?"

Knowing it was her only chance to see the man she loved, though had yet to tell, Jane nodded bravely, "Let's get to it."

Making sure they were safely concealed, and placing a temporary silencing ward around, knowing that with a long distance apparition there would be a loud crack, Hermione then pulled her almost friend to her and they apparated the over 2200 kilometres to the Lupin household in Scotland.

The witch made sure to hold the woman up when they landed, knowing it was rough to go that far for the first time, and hastily conjured a bucket when she failed to keep her lunch down, rubbing her back as her stomach emptied, "I'm really sorry Jane, I never should have made you do that, a Portkey would have been easier."

"No, no, I'm fine, Norwegian food wasn't exactly sitting well in my stomach to begin with," Janes groaned as she washed her mouth out with the offered water before looking around, "Where are we?"

"My Da's house, he's my adoptive father, and we're after his wife," still helping her stay upright, Hermione walked them inside, and called out, "Tonks, it's just me and a friend, don't shoot!"

The laughter sounded from the upstairs office, "Yeah right, I can barely get to the toilet in time, I'm not going to waste my energy on you honey. You know where I am."

Going up the two flights of steps to the top floor, home to Tonks and Remus' bedroom, bathroom and their two offices. Standing, barely, in the doorway of her office was a very pregnant and tired Tonks, looking far older than the 38 years she was. Hermione instantly went over and practically carried the woman back to her chair, "Nymphadora Tonks, what the hell are you doing standing up for no reason? You know the Healers will have your head if they find out."

"Mini, I really couldn't care less, this is the first time you've been home in months, I was going to get my hug," embracing her eldest daughter tightly, the Metamorph then saw the other woman, "Who's this then?"

"Dr Jane Foster meet the closest woman I've had to a mum for the past 14 years, Nymphadora Lupin, only don't ever call her that," grinning to the grimacing woman, "It's just Tonks."

"Nice to meet you," Jane shook the offered hand before gently flinching as the previously blonde hair went bright blue, "What?"

Laughing, Hermione explained, "Tonks and I are witches, magic is real which really shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you considering you've seen Loki in action and he does the same sort of stuff. Anyway, Tonks here is a special subsection of witch, a metamorphmagus, she can change her appearance, though I think that was one of the twins wanting attention."

"I've no bloody control of it anymore, pregnant most of the last 15 years, I'll probably have to train my powers again after this pair are out," Tonks joked before resting her feet on a stool, "So, I hear you saved New York? Your Da was cursing you out yesterday honey."

Blushing, Hermione nodded, "I figured, he's never happy when I get in danger but it was a good cause this time."

"Yeah, you say that every time," trying, and failing, to lean forward to ask conspiratorially, "Did you get the guy?"

"Merlin, yes Tonks, Loki decided to take the path of right and not easy, he helped clean the mess he'd created and got a broken nose and jaw for his troubles. He's actually a reason I'm here," seeing the confused look of Jane, the hybrid apologised, "Sorry Jane, everything will be explained later, we're just on a time-crunch here."

"It's fine, I understand"

Looking back at the pregnant woman, Hermione sighed, "Steve asked this morning if, when he and Loki are changed, whether they will have another mate too because they'll be hybrids? Seemed to worry him a bit, I think the thought of our trio being more may be a bit more than any of us could handle. That triad in Japan, what happened there?"

"After you called, I gave them a call, to get as much information as I could, and they actually set me up with 3 other triads they had met in their travels. In each case, the alpha mate, which would be you sweetie, is the only one with two mates, though with a triad in Hawaii the two beta mates actually mated on each other, it made things much more fun apparently," Tonks was swatted for her suggestive tone, "Hey, it would be easier. Anyway, unless your men mate on each other, they will just get the burn to you after they finish their changes. There was something else though."

"If it's about sex, you can forget it," Hermione warned, already blushing deeply.

"It touches on the subject but it's important. The triads, they've each only had 6 children born into the family. The 2 triads with 2 women and a man, the women only had 3 children each, while DNA tests of the other 2 triads showed that the men had only fathered 3 of the children each. The first pregnancy was always twins, then it was up in the air, one group even had the remaining 4 in one shot, that witch was pissed off with her mates the entire time," Tonks laughed at the worried look on her daughter's face, "I doubt it will happen to you honey. Anyway, the initial twins, one will be Steve's, the other Loki's, I'm certain you can work out a way to tell which is which, if you wanted to know."

Feeling both the warmth of wanting her own family but also concerned about having to give birth to two children the first go round, Hermione asked about the children, "Did they, I mean, were they, you know?"

"Hybrids?" Seeing the nod, Tonks shook her head, "No Mini, they are normal magical children but they do have the hybrid potential inactivated in them, just like my brood all have inactive werewolf blood. None of the triads I talked to had chosen to change their children, one had even lost all of theirs', and they said that while it hurt, they felt a sense of calm at knowing they were at peace, knowing that their parents were watching over their descendants."

"Oh thank Merlin," the witch murmured under her breath before smiling at the woman, "Tonks, I can't thank you enough. I'll bring my boys around soon, and I will definitely be here when these two decide to show."

"Baby, you've been present at all bar Teddy's, I didn't think it would be any different," making the hug long and warm, Tonks moved a rebellious lock of hair back behind the ear, "Your Da will be mad he missed you."

"I know but it was probably easier on everyone this way," planting a kiss on the now orange hair, Hermione stole a broken quill from the desk and created a Portkey, "Jane, this way should be easier on your stomach, just remember to not let go and I'll be sure you don't fall over when we arrive."

The woman nodded, "It was a pleasure to meet you Tonks. Congratulations on the twins."

"Jane, this is the third time, I'll just be pleased when they're out at the moment," Tonks laughed, "Be safe."

The two scientists were gone in a second, leaving the Metamorph to her work, well aware her husband would be asking her a million questions as soon as he and their pack returned.


	28. Chapter 27

When they landed this time, Jane was much better at keep upright and was smiling happily, "That was much better."

"Apparating does get easier, I just gave you the really crash course on it," once the woman was stable, the pair walked together out of the alley they'd arrived at, and down the street towards the large tower.

The destruction was still very much there, the National Guard had been deployed to help clean the 10 block radius around Stark Tower, where the devastation was, while many companies were getting large bonuses if they were able to get Manhattan repaired before the week was out. Hermione smiled at the occasional person as they walked, they were SHIELD agents collecting the remaining chitauri evidence, they couldn't let it get in the wrong hands and even the witch agreed with that.

Steve, hands full with coffee and bags of pastries from the coffee shop 3 blocks from the tower, caught up with them, "Hello stranger."

"Hey," pecking his cheek, the hybrid took some of his burden, "Did those meanies make you go on a coffee run for them?"

"Well it was either me or Loki and considering that his face has been on the front page of the paper and on every news station as being the cause of the attack, we all came to the understanding it would be me," looking over at the shorter woman, the captain smiled, "You must be Dr Foster, a pleasure."

Shaking the hand, Jane nodded, "That would be me. You are Captain Rogers correct?"

"Yes but to you, it's just Steve," carefully nudging his girl, the man had a knowing look, "Thor is going to kill you, you know that right Mia?"

"Oh but it will be so worth it. He's too damned scared of things he shouldn't be, this is just a push in the right direction."

Laughing as they walked, the trio soon found themselves in the private elevator for the tower, Jarvis greeting the witch, "Hello Hermione, thank you for protecting my mainframe, it would have been demolished during that blast."

"Aww, it is quite alright Jarvis, I'd hate for you to be hurt," Hermione smiled at one of the cameras in the lift, "Has there been a fight yet?"

"Just between Miss Romanoff and Sir, I believe it was about a pair of underwear that was found in the rubble," the humour was evident in the computerised voice.

The brunette sniggered as the doors opened, "That's perfect Jarvis."

As they exited on the top level, the wind mostly kept out by makeshift barriers, Steve and Hermione went first, Jane hidden from view by their much taller bodies, "So I see a lot has been done."

"Hey, we put up the tarps," Tony tried to argue, only to fail, "Things are going slowly."

"Right, so you all decided coffee and snacks were in order?"

"Well yeah"

"That means my present is going to be that much better," Hermione smiled to the blonde demigod, "Thor, the gift is for you."

He stood, confused, "What would that be Mia?"

The pair stepped aside, revealing a very happy Jane, "Thor."

"Jane," Thor ran forward, crashing through a lounge, and lift the woman up into his arms.

Loki walked to stand on the other side of Hermione, placing his arm around her shoulder as Steve's was around her waist, "That was a really nice thing to do."

"He was going to take too long to go to her, they are perfect for each other, their bond is what we have but harder to notice. If I hadn't done this, they could have easily lost each other, but now there's no chance of that happening," she rest her head against Steve's shoulder, "Let's just hope he doesn't get too pissed about me doing it."

"Yeah, it's most likely going to be we'll be jumping out of the way so he doesn't hit us as he comes to hug you," Steve said in all honesty.

Their greeting over, with the pair sharing what was their first kiss, Thor gently placed the woman on the ground and faced Hermione. Sighing softly as her mates hastily took their retreat from her, the witch braced for the hug, and it was needed as Thor took her into his arms and tried to hug the stuffing out of her.

As everyone had a laugh at her situation, the demigod gently said, "Thank you Mia, you are certainly a better person than I am. I was very much hesitant about seeing Jane again, I knew it would mean uncertainty towards both of our futures."

"Why do you think I did it? You are my brother and you deserve all of the happiness in the world," looking over his shoulder at the grinning woman, Hermione decided to tell him, "You and Jane, you are bound, like Loki, Steve and I. All you need to decide for the moment as a couple is if you will return to Asgard or stay here on earth. Other than that, life will have all the answers you seek about the future, though I'm sure Frigga will have a number of her own questions for the poor girl."

Thor laughed, "Oh yes, Mother will also have some for you."

Placing a kiss on his cheek, Hermione smiled as she was placed on the ground, "I have no worries, Frigga is a woman able to see true love when it is so very obvious. Your father though, that could come to words."

"I do not envy my father with that conversation," the demigod laughed as he walked back over to Jane, holding her to him as everyone took a seat around the still demolished room.

About 10 minutes after arriving, Pepper appeared from her office, which the hybrid could see was one of the only rooms to have been cleaned completely, and she instantly went straight to her friend, "Mia, you have to help, I don't think we'll ever get this place clean otherwise. All of the companies around are currently contracted to the city to help outside, we're stuck with only us and, as you can see, that's not getting us anywhere quickly."

"Nice to see you too Pepper," Hermione laughed, "How was DC?"

"It was fine and it's wonderful to see you too Mia but we are in desperate times. I'm certain that everyone here can deal with the construction afterwards, getting everything set to the plans, but the gutting and skeleton work, plus the cleaning, it will take far too long," the woman was actually pouting, causing her friend to laugh.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. The 4 floors I demolished?"

Tony sighed, "No, we've decided that the top 10 floors are going to be gutted and remodelled. What are we calling it dear?"

Shooting a warning glance at her boyfriend for his tone, Pepper faced the entire group as she spoke, "This tower, a tower with some of the greatest advances in technology and only outdone by a certain someone's residence, will be now called and considered Avengers Tower."

"That's brilliant Pepper," Hermione was the first to embrace the woman before gently hitting her brother's arm, "Cheer up Tony, you behave and I may be around much more."

Quirking an eyebrow, the man spoke softly to his little sister as they sat together, the others all congratulating and thanking the blonde woman, "What about your building?"

"I think that I should make a new start. I'll move everything here, if you aren't opposed to it of course, and renovate the building back into apartments"

"I don't mind in the least. You know that no one wants to rent here, and after what happened yesterday I don't see that changing at all, and we've got 93 stories. You can take as many as you want," poking her ribs to tickle her, "Between us, we could make this place the perfect home for all of us, our own paradise, a place where the only thing that matters is family."

"Not to mention that if I had an indoor hangar, Pepper couldn't complain anymore about your cars," Hermione laughed as she rest her head against her brother's, "Tony, I think that it is a perfect idea. But maybe we could make it that much better for the others."

The siblings put their heads together and began plotting. Jane spotted them and asked her love, "What are they doing?"

The large man looked over and just laughed, "We really don't want to know, it's much safer that way."

Everyone else agreed and started going over the basic blueprints with Pepper in her office, her holographic displays were working once more.


	29. Chapter 28

An hour after Hermione and Tony had started planning, the witch popping off for her laptop quickly, the pair had head into Pepper's office, everyone else had head off to start cleaning until Hermione was free to finish it.

"Finished with your planning?" Pepper asked as she herself put down the pen that worked the holographic blueprints.

"Getting there," Tony said honestly, "Got the top 10 floors planned out?"

The blonde nodded, "Almost, though we're definitely going to be at it for a while, the added landing pads are going to need extra support, and the labs are going to need your input so it isn't screwed completely."

"Once we're at that point, I'll be ready with the input. Until then though, Mia and I are going to be working on a few other floors"

"Don't suppose you're going to tell me what you're both up to are you?" The pair shook their heads to the laughter of the blonde, "Fine but when we need you, you had both be ready to drop your jobs and getting to it."

"Would I let you down Pepper?" Hermione asked, "I'm going to add onto Jarvis also, he's rather intrigued at how magic will work with him, such a weird one."

"That he is but we love him. Will you need a room for your generator?" The plans came up again.

Taking the pen, the hybrid cordoned off a large storage room on the top floor, "I'm building a more effective one, I've been working on it for a while now so it's almost finished and should be set to power everything we need that Tony's arc reactor won't, better to not risk his reactor with the things with magic, it will either be wonderful or blow Manhattan up."

"Right, so we have the reactor power the outer lights, and basic electrical components that will have no interaction with your magical items," Tony was serious about this, he knew how badly things could go if they weren't careful, "We'll have to do some tests to see if the two can be compatible or if I should simply move the reactor to the Malibu house."

"And I'll need half a floor for the servers, doesn't matter where though, so the laundry or something will be fine, just out of the way," the witch added, "I know security is a big issue here, it will be more so considering this will be the headquarters for the Avengers, so do either of you mind if I make the arrangements? I've got the stones ready to go, I was going to ask about it before Loki showed up."

The couple waved their hands, "If it keeps us all safe, go for it. Do we need to do anything?"

"I'm going to need a drop of blood and a sample of spirit from everyone we want to allow full access to," seeing the confused look, she explained, "Place finger on main ward stone, the rune will take the blood and read your spirit, practically pain free."

"Right, well unless there's something else, how about we get these floors gutted?" Pepper suggested.

Hermione laughed and head out. It took her a few minutes on each of the 10 floors, having Tony fly her down in his suit for the ease and also so she could repair and strengthen the outer structure, but all of the floors were gutted out and ready to be turned into the main headquarters for the team.

As Pepper head out with Bruce and Jane to purchase all of the building supplies they were going to need, and the others began going through the motions of organising the floors, Hermione and Tony head to the floors below where they were.

"Did you get the blueprints?" Tony asked as they sat around the desk his sister had conjured.

Bringing up the hologram and converting it to her software, the witch broke the floors down, "Right, so Pepper has the main things that we're all going to need. The top floor will be a common room/kitchen/dining/entertainment area as well as her office and a strategy room when we get called to action."

"Next down is the training room, complete with archery ranger for Hawkeye. Then we have 2 floors of labs, no doubt one for mundane and the other for magical, Pepper is rather specific about things."

"Well she remembered to make room for me and you. She had me gut 4 floors, my hangar plus an area for your cars and a workshop for your suits," Hermione added, "Then the last two above us are what exactly?"

Expanding those two floors, Tony smiled lovingly, "My sweet Pepper has made us a research and development area. A storage area for most materials, a testing area, and a post-creation storage area. I must remember to kiss her when I see her next."

"So, we've got 83 floors to work with. We're only going to need, what, a max of 10?"

"One each, so 6 yeah?"

Hermione wavered her hand uncertainly, "Maybe only 5 in the end, should Tash and Clint ever man up. I think we'll need one for Jane's work, can't have her left out, and you are well aware that I have a huge family that likes to visit, so a guest floor. Are you sure we should be doing this though?"

Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders, calming her worries, "The worst they can do is say no and we've just wasted time. I don't think any of them will though, we're a family and one that won't actually kill each other when in close contact with each other amazingly."

"Oh, that reminds me, we need to make that elevator and another floor for their vehicles," the witch added that in her planning, "Shouldn't be too hard to work out, even if we make it an inner elevator."

"Try for outside, just in case we need the extra floors at some stage"

They spent another hour designing before getting to work, the building supplies being delivered quickly by the hybrid's supplier, he loved her and would always get a large bonus for a Christmas gift, she'd been with him since her college days, and the house elves were pleased she was nice to them.

Up in the top floors, the other Avengers were working hard, trying to get as much done as they could before fatigue caught up to them. Jane was already out, not one for physical labour, but she was doing a wonderful job in supervising and making sure no one messed up the designs Pepper had drawn up.

"What are Tony and Mia up to?" The astrophysicist asked, she had been all but ordered to call her that, after learning her story and finding that they were practically sisters, plus being called Hermione had just sounded weird.

"Planning something huge no doubt," Bruce said from where he was holding up a beam for Natasha, "They should never been allowed together without adult supervision but we're all up here, so we should all just pray."

The assassin pulled the beam up and secured it in place, "We don't really have to worry, Nightshade only cares about her family, and that's no doubt what they're working on. Let's just hope that it doesn't involve mansions for us all, not that that would even put a dent into her bank account."

Steve was heaving a pile of carpet over to where Loki was laying it, "She knows we would never take anything that extravagant, but I'm certain she's using some of it on us all in some way or another."

Just then a blur of red and gold raced past the window and they all heard the boots of Iron Man hit the roof, Clint groaning, "What are they up to now?"

"We really don't want to know until they are finished," Thor said, getting them all back to work.


	30. Chapter 29

It took a week for construction to finish on the top 10 floors, with Hermione and Tony helping out when they were needed, but after they were done there, they went straight back to what they were doing. After the third attempt by one of the others to see what they were doing, Hermione had barred them all from the floors they were using, and Jarvis wasn't going to tell a soul. The outer elevator was impossible to ignore, and Thor had purposely flown into the air above the tower just he could see what was being built up there, only seeing a building of some sort, but that was everything.

Steve had, very reluctantly so, agreed that their night together could wait until the building was finished, not that Hermione hadn't used some of the new things Loki had taught her to apologise to her first mate. He hadn't been bothered at all after that night and had actually thanked his brother mate, in a completely manly way of a knowing nod, the next day for what he had taught the witch.

Finally it was the day of unveiling for the siblings, who had informed their family the previous evening that everything was ready. The top floors had been done for only a day, the wards were up and running, Hermione popping to Phil and Maria's off-duty home to get their imprints for the stone, and set on getting all of the Lupins once the twins were born, and the witch's home had had the final piece moved into the tower that morning, her computers were safely secured in her personal office on the third floor, the magical lab floor.

All of the Avengers, Jane and Pepper were waiting in front of the vehicle elevator doors, the siblings had decided to use it as a large capacity elevator also, adding a smaller set of doors into the walls of each of the top floors in use. Tony flourished his arms while Hermione simply laughed and bowed extravagantly, "Ladies and gentlemen, our family, we are proud to reveal what Mia and myself have been doing this past week."

"That would certainly be nice Stark, seeing as those wards are nasty," Clint said from his spot, unconsciously rubbing his arse cheek that had been struck after he tried to enter the barred rooms.

"You should have heeded our warnings Clint," Hermione replied, "Now, we're going to visit each floor, and there will be no discussions about them until we return to this floor. Should anyone start, I will silence them. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and were allowed into the elevator. They head up first, wanting to get that done with early. Exiting, they entered straight into the large building that the pair had built that first night, "This was actually the first thing we completed, we were certain of what we wanted for it. This is an observatory, as you can obviously see, for all to use but it was specifically built for Jane."

The woman was about to speak before Thor squeezed her hand, he knew that the witch hadn't been joking before. Tony led them further in, "Now, this is a little different. Mia uses magical plants in her work sometimes and seeing as we had the room, we've built a greenhouse onto the observatory."

"There's nothing in here that can hurt you, those plants I buy the ingredients of from the apothecary, no need in the added danger, so you can all use this as a peaceful escape if you want," showing the pond and waterfall filled with many colourful freshwater fish.

"Onwards," the pair led the group back to the lift, and descended to the 82nd floor, or the 11th floor from the top.

"Here we have one of 6 apartments within the tower. This one is for myself and Pepper," Tony waved his hand around to show the living room of an apartment, "This is as far as we're going in here. About face."

Down one, "This is the apartment for our favourite triad, complete with nursery. Oomph."

"Anthony," Hermione groaned, looking at her mates, "All the luxuries of home, as it should seeing as it is, should you want it. We're talking later remember."

Both Loki and Steve struggled to remain silent and in place. As they went down one by one, with Bruce and his meditative floor just below his best friend, followed by Thor and Jane's, making the new couple blush deeply. Natasha and Clint were both hastily silenced after their respective floors were announced, earning the witch glares and flipped fingers, which she ignored.

At the guest floor no one got out, it was basically filled with bedrooms, bathrooms and a huge living area, designed with the Lupins in mind. Then they came to the final floor, which everyone got off on.

"This is a special floor and also the reason for the lift we've been using," Hermione showed her first car, the old sedan she'd modified to fit an extra few people in it, as well as Sirius' old bike that she had inherited after Harry's death, and a few other cars she'd worked on over the years. With them were Tony's cars, including the Spyder that was his baby, "We have enough room here for everyone's vehicles, whatever they may be, though I think a tank may be hard to get into the lift."

Pepper was simply shaking her head, she'd known that letting the pair work together would bring trouble but she wouldn't change it, seeing how happy Tony was when with his sister was worth all of the headaches. Jane raised her hand tentatively and was allowed to speak, "Can we head back up to talk please?"

"Of course"

As soon as everyone was settled around the lounge room, Hermione removed the two silencing charms and was thankful that her friends had cooled down since she placed them. Natasha calmly spoke first, "You made us homes inside of our headquarters? Why Nightshade?"

"Because Tash, you are my family, we are all family, for some of us we are the only family we have. Tony and I went into this fully aware that some of you would have issues with it but figured that the worse you could do is say no, and then you would still have it there should you ever change your minds," Hermione answered truthfully, "We're not forcing it on you Tash, it's just an open offer to a home with family."

"What about your building?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going to renovate, turn it back into an apartment building, maybe sell it to the state for low budget housing. This is my home now," she knew that Bruce had no problem with living here, he would live in a dumpster if it meant being with his friend, "Our home."

The man nodded, "Has to be better than the cave in Greenland."

Jane carefully cleared her throat, "Mia, why did you make me a room? And an observatory?"

"Because you're family and I figured that the observatory will help you in your work, you'll find it a touch more powerful than the ones you've been using," smiling happily at Thor, "It would seem that your mother is more in touch with earth than you thought."

"What did you see?" Jane was very interested now, at both Frigga and the fact that the witch was able to see something about Asgard through the telescope.

"I would think it was Frigga getting it started but I swear I saw the beginnings of a rainbow bridge"

Thor and Loki laughed together, "Mother must have been behind it, Father would not have done so on his own."

"Thor, the floor is there for you also, earth may not seem like much but it is definitely a better place with everyone here"

The blonde nodded, "I think that Father can stay on the throne for a while longer. I must return with the tesseract though, it should help with the construction of the bridge."

Jane was now getting excited about her new living arrangements, and pulled her boyfriend towards the small lift, intent on checking out their floor. Pepper and Tony joined them, the woman was making sounds of wanting to thank her man for his thoughtfulness.

Seeing that her two SHEILD agent friends were apprehensive, Hermione sent the other three men downstairs, before throwing her arms in the air, "Go on, let it loose, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Clint started.

"That's the problem," Natasha finished.

"Ahh, I see now," the witch apparated behind the pair and slapped them over the head, "Just because there is peace at this moment in time does not mean you do not deserve a good place to live. The reasoning behind your problem is completely flawed. I'm not saying you stay here while the world outside explodes around and we do nothing. Please tell me you didn't think that was the case because I know you are both smarter than that."

The pair bowed their heads, and the man explained, "Mia, we've done many things in our lives that are not good or right. Thing is, we don't feel we deserve this family, let alone such a large gift as a home in the tower."

"The past has made you who you are, and they are the people who we love. If you both hadn't been moulded into the pair who sit on the lounge before me now, then I probably wouldn't even know you. Look, we've all got fucked up pasts, you both know that, now stop worrying and criticising yourselves, and tell me whether you're going to take up the offer."

Looking at their partner, the pair then looked at their friend and nodded, earning them an embrace from the witch. They all head to the lifts, letting Hermione off at her floor, before heading to their own to check them out better. Sighing as soon as the lift doors were closed, the brunette looked up when she felt eyes on her, "Hi."

Loki and Steve were sitting there, waiting for her, and both wore great smiles when they saw her, "Hi back."

"Don't suppose I have to ask if either of you have an issue living here?" She asked as she practically fell onto them both as she went to sit between them.

"Nope," Loki said, easily taking her waist.

"Only issue is getting my things here," Steve wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"That's nice," sighing, the golden brown eyes closed to relax, "Did you take a look around?"

She felt the two heads move against her, "We did note there was only one bedroom."

"Yes, well seeing as you will both be non-sleepers soon enough, there really is only one use for a bedroom afterwards isn't there?"

Loki laughed gently before getting a few kisses in, rising and answering the questioning look, "I don't need to hear what's coming. Should you need me, I'll be in the greenhouse."

The witch mouthed 'thank you' to her second mate as he left, and remembered why it was she had been so diligent with the silencing wards around all the individual floors the last few days, Steve had her up in his arms seconds after the lift was away.


	31. Chapter 30

The floors all had their own kitchens but they were destined to rarely ever be used, Hermione and Tony had intended on the family to have their meals together most of the time. Thor had spent most of the night, after getting better acquainted with Jane, watching her as she slept but an hour before dawn he had head up to the top floor and get breakfast started for everyone. He'd been surprised to find his brother and Bruce already up and cooking, the latter handing him a mug with his name on it, full of coffee.

"This is new," the demigod commented, meaning the mug.

"Mia's addition up here, apparently the battle for a specific mug at her place was getting to be too much for her. They're charmed to not let anyone but the person named drink from it," Bruce explained as he added more bacon to the frypan, the cooked portion joining the large pile keeping warm in the oven.

"Good idea," looking at his brother, who seemed somewhat sulky, Thor ruffled his hair as he had when they were children and the man was holding something back, "What seems to be problem brother?"

Loki shook his head, "I'm waiting for enough food to take to Mia and Steve, he will no doubt be hungry after last night."

Bruce was getting the plates ready, "Why's that?"

"Well, besides spending the night together, Steve was changed and will have spent the time since in a bit of pain," he removed a vial he'd been given earlier when he had dropped in to check on the pair, "A bit of relief for the man."

The other two men watched as the vial was emptied over the food and into the coffee, Thor squeezing his brother's shoulder in support, "You are a good man to take care of them both."

"He gets to do the same tonight for me," the mischievous demigod grinned as he took the two plates and three mugs on a carrier, "It is a wonderful day gentlemen."

He walked away with the pair laughing and shaking their heads at his antics. The trip down was swift, and as he walked onto his floor, he saw Hermione sitting on the lounge, looking worn out but she did get a smile as she saw him, "Oh you are a lifesaver Loki."

Passing her the plate and mug, he received a deep kiss before she started on the food. Looking through the open door, he noticed the still body of the captain, "How's Steve?"

"He'll be up in a few minutes, the last quakes take a little to shake off," resting her head against his shoulder, "I was so terrified I'd killed him, I thought I'd taken too much blood and he had gone really pale."

"Hey, he's alright, I can see him moving now, you didn't kill him and you know that you wouldn't have been able to," gently caressing her face, he asked, "How are you feeling? I know that it can be painful sometimes, the first time."

"It healed back up, hopefully after we're together it won't heal again," the woman blushed, "It didn't hurt though, it was wonderful actually."

The raven haired man chuckled, "I'm glad about that. Go on, finish your breakfast, I'll check on Steve."

She just smiled as he head into the bedroom, going back to the food on her lap. Loki stepped into the room and saw that Steve was panting a little heavier than was normal but was otherwise fine and he gave his own grin when he saw his fellow mate there, "Morning."

"Morning, how you going?" Loki sat on the edge of the bed.

"Done I guess. Want to give me a hand?" The demigod helped his friend to his feet, "Thanks."

"Just remember that tomorrow morning," Loki wrapped his arm around the other man's waist to help him out into the living room, putting his potion-laced breakfast and coffee in front of him.

The trio were the picture of domestic bliss as they sat there, the two hybrids eating their breakfast, Loki swearing he had already eaten, before Hermione helped Steve shower and change, he was still a little weak though the demigod was sure he was just playing it up to get a bit more attention. His guess was proven right when the witch came out halfway through dressing him, shaking her head, "Bloody men."

"We're not all that bad," he tried only to laugh at his own failed attempt, "Ok, so we are."

Once Steve walked out, perfectly dressed, they head up to the top floor, where everyone seemed to know what had happened that night. Steve hadn't changed any, he had been fully grown at his change, though both he and Hermione had bite marks on their shoulders that were uncovered.

Cutting her brother off before he could start, Hermione said, "One word Anthony and I will cause you considerable pain. Yes, Steve is now a hybrid, and yes, Loki will also be tomorrow. No, you do not have to say what everyone is already aware of. And yes, I would love a refill of my coffee."

"Very well, I won't say it," the man passed over the coffee pot so the trio could get their refills, "What is the plan for everyone today?"

"We're emptying our places and putting them back onto the market," Natasha and Clint said.

"Probably do the same, though as it was purchased by SHIELD, it's all there's to deal with," Steve added, "Maybe I should buy a car."

Hermione shook her head, "I've got something to show you in concerns to that. As for me, I'm helping you and Bruce on the tesseract. Get Thor back to Asgard so he can be here for the long haul."

"I'm going to go back with my brother," Loki said suddenly, surprising everyone but none more than his mate and friend.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, rather concerned.

"I am due to face my punishment in Asgard. Before I can truly be worthy of being called Mia's mate, I must face Odin and receive my punishment," the green eyes locked with golden brown, "It is being on the path of right."

She nodded but it still hurt, and looked over to Thor, "Please."

The man knew what she was asking, "I will make sure that Father knows everything. I swear to you Mia, Loki will not spend any longer than it takes to rebuild the bifrost bridge away from you and the family."

"Thank you"

Pepper was the one to break the silence, "Unfortunately, I have a business to run, again, despite my handing it back after the last time I was given it. I love you Anthony and please don't blow up the tower today. I'll see the rest of you tonight."

With her departure, Jane decided to head to the observatory to set up her office area, Thor choosing he would be a help up there also. Natasha and Clint were off, set on getting the subway to their apartments and the garage they parked their vehicles. Telling Bruce and Tony she would meet them in the lab, Hermione took Steve to the garage, walking to the gleaming bike, "This is a 1977 Triumph Bonneville T140 that was diligently customised over many decades by many hands. I used to ride it all the time, easiest mode of transport to get around New York, but after meeting you, I knew that it would find a new owner. Sirius would be very proud."

"Who is Sirius again?" Steve asked, his hands barely touching the gleaming Union Jack paintwork.

"He was a good friend, a prankster to the end, and he always knew that I would be something special in this world," she let out a laugh, "After he was killed, Harry and I would spend hours sitting on this bloody bike and just rev the guts out of it, it would drive Molly Weasley insane, we were right above the kitchen and it would shake the entire house. Finally she forbid us from doing anything with it unless we learnt how to maintain it. That was the worst thing she could have done because we eagerly bounded into learning all we could, and we added our own custom marks to it. I rebuilt the engine, Harry did the paint and leatherwork himself, and we removed the sidecar that was attached to it, the seat was large enough for us both to use. After we were done, we actually caused a portion of the house to collapse."

Steve laughed along with his girlfriend before starting the bike, instantly in love at the deep blasts it made, "I haven't ridden in many years."

"I don't think it's something you forget," knowing he wouldn't need a helmet, and that the sensation of wind in your hair was something to never give up, Hermione kissed her mate before sending him on his way, "Just pack everything, I'll come around later to bring it back."

As the lift doors closed, the captain waved out, entranced with the shuddering bike he sat astride. Hermione could hear him even as far up as they were when he gunned it out of the lift, shaking her head at the man before heading to the lab where she was needed.

Loki was sitting in a chair near the door, a pout barely gracing his face but the witch spotted it instantly, "What did you do to deserve the naughty chair?"

"He tried to mess with the calculations," Tony growled, "He stays there until he learns to not touch."

Rolling her eyes, the woman pulled her mate towards her work desk, "Sit here and think of everything you want to do tonight. And don't touch anything."

"That's not fair Mia," the demigod groaned, his mind running wild and he spent the rest of the day struggling to control his body.


	32. Chapter 31

That night Hermione and Loki put their floor's wards to the test, both holding out as long as possible before biting, knowing that as soon as they did, their fun would be over. The witch was very grateful that she didn't feel her hymen repair itself after her first time with the demigod, it stung and was rather uncomfortable.

The next morning Steve helped his fellow mate out of bed, making sure both ate their breakfasts, and then got them all set for the day. The comments were kept silent, though Tony visibly struggled, and everyone got back to their days. With nothing better to do, and on forced holidays, Natasha and Clint occupied the training floor, Loki, Steve, Thor and Jane joining them, the blonde demigod wanting to teach his love some fighting methods if only for his own peace of mind.

It took 9 days for the trio of scientists to create a method of travel by using the tesseract, and no one was all that excited about it. Jane was struggling to keep her emotions in check, spending most of her waking hours either in her observatory or on the training floor, she was another who had found the cathartic properties of beating the hell out of a punching bag. Hermione, Steve and Loki weren't much better, the trio were always in the same area, more so than before, and every night Steve could be found elsewhere in the tower as the witch and demigod spent what time they had before he left together, the captain aware that there would be times when he would have her all to himself.

They were standing in the lounge area, Jane clinging to Thor, Hermione in the same position with Loki, and Steve with a hand firmly clasping his friend's shoulder. Tony and Bruce were holding the transport module containing the tesseract, "There's enough power to get you both back to Asgard, just don't take too long getting back."

Awkwardly, the two men said their farewells to their family, the two women not willing to let them go. With final embraces to their loves, Loki and Thor stepped to grasp the two handles of the unit, Steve and Pepper holding back the two women. The Asgardians smiled sadly to the group circled around them, Thor trying to be confident as he said, "We won't be too long."

"Yes, don't go replacing us," Loki's attempt at humour would have been better had his throat not been clogged.

With simultaneous twists of the handles, the two men vanished in a beam of blue power, their girlfriends collapsing the second they were gone, left to be comforted by their family.

Travelling via the tesseract, both brothers realised how akin it was to Hermione's Portkeys, and were easily able to land in the halls of their father's castle when they arrived. The second their feet were on the ground though, they clutched at their chests, they could feel the loss of connection to not only their loves but their family.

They were just recovering when the doors to their parents' bed chambers opened, revealing Frigga and Odin, the man visibly holding back his wife from running to them. With a sedate pace, the Allfather sat at his throne, Frigga in her own to his side, before addressing the men, "You were successful in protecting Midgard, Thor?"

"Yes father, the Chitauri did little damage and few lives were lost," Thor responded.

"And the cause of their attack?" His eyes now drifted to his adopted son, who was standing with his back straight, looking at him, but not at all in the defiance he had thought he would be.

"Loki was an integral part in the destruction of the invasion, as were the rest of the Avengers"

Eyebrows rose at that, "Avengers?"

"It is a team, our family back on Midgard. They are exceptional people who fight for the path of that is right, not what is easy, father," Loki explained, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"And you believe that now that you state you have changed paths that the actions of your past are to be forgotten?" Odin queried.

"No father, I came back to face my punishment to be the man my love and family believe me to be," he spoke wisely, knowing one wrong move and he would never see them again, "Remaining on Midgard would have been the path of ease as you would have been unable to truly make me face the consequences of my actions."

Frigga smiled happily, "You have found a woman?"

Thor nodded for them both, "Both of our loves wish to meet you mother."

Her husband slapped his hand down to silence them, "Enough of that. You have not changed Loki, you are simply trying to escape the full punishment for your numerous crimes."

"No, father, he is not," the blonde tried.

Loki stopped him, "Don't brother, you need to be able to return. Once you can, tell the family, get them here."

Thor was forced to watch as the guards walked his brother away, no doubt to the crystal prison beneath the palace. His father left soon afterwards, leaving just himself and Frigga in the large room, and he quickly slammed his hands into the wall, "No!"

"Thor, stop that," Frigga came up and healed her son's hands, "Your father will come around."

"No, he won't mother, and I promised Mia that Loki would be back as soon as the bridge was repaired," slumping to the floor, he sighed heavily, "I've failed her."

"Come with me," grasping the tesseract, the woman led her son towards the slowly repairing bridge, "Tell me about your woman."

A smile graced his handsome face at the thought of Jane, "It is Jane Foster, I told you of her last time I returned. Mia informed me that we are bound, all I know is that my heart aches being away from her, not having a set time I will be have her with me again."

The goddess nodded, "That certainly sounds like love. Have you told her?"

"Many times since she was brought over from Norway as a surprise to me. She lives with me on the floor we were given in Avengers Tower, Mia and Tony made sure I was unable to run from her should I grow too concerned about the problems we will face."

"These people, you said before they were your family"

"They are mother. I have many brothers and sisters now, but we are all apart of each other's live because of one incredible woman, a woman who, if I did not have Jane and she was now also taken, I would do everything to have as mine. Her full name is Dr Hermione Jeanne Granger-Lupin but to all of us, she is just Mia, and she is a warrior, genius, and the most compassionate person I have met since yourself," laughing as he remembered, "The first day we met, she was recovering Loki after I had stolen him away, as I was fighting with Tony. She had us both on the ground in a second and then flew me up to the waiting jet. Since then, even before knowing her, she was my sister."

Frigga was impressed, "She sounds like an incredible person. And she is Loki's woman?"

"Yes but there is another man. Mia is special, she is a witch but also a werewolf/vampire hybrid, and has recently changed both Loki and Steve into hybrids, neither of them were willing on causing her pain if they were to die on her, so now they can't. Captain Steven Rogers, he was her first mate, but both he and brother are accepting that they must share Mia, they actually consider each other brothers, which was hard to accept considering that they were enemies only a few weeks ago."

The woman stopped them for a moment, "Loki, he is back to his old self?"

"No," Thor allowed his mother a barely a second of worry before giving a deep belly laugh, "He is far better. A part of him was missing but now, he is still the Loki that you raised but a much better man, which has led to his imprisonment."

The mood dropped once more, and the pair arrived at the gatekeeper's observatory, Heimdall exiting to greet them, "My queen, Thor, it is a pleasure to see you returned safely from Midgard."

Passing over the tesseract, the warrior motioned towards the slowly repairing bridge, "I hope this shall bring the bridge back to the perfection it once was, it is greatly needed."

Heimdall's eyes went wide in pleasure, "This is exactly what we were missing. The bridge shall be completed within the day."

"Thank you Heimdall, be sure someone alerts us," Frigga nodded as she was bowed to once more before they left, walking to the end of what had been constructed and looked into the universe, into the portal that was slowly being created, "It would seem that your intentions were noted by the universe itself."

"Yes, Jane was able to watch the portal grow in size the past week, we have all been able to see the workers when they were at the end of the bridge," he waved, knowing that even if no one was actively watching, it would be recorded for later on, "They will be worried now."

Looking over the edge more closely, the goddess asked, "Why is that my son?"

"Because we are alone," he turned swiftly and walked from the edge, "I need to explain what has happened."

"Odin will listen eventually but Loki has done terrible things before, we were both hurt by his actions"

Embracing his mother, Thor looked over all he could see of Asgard and changed subjects, "I hope to bring Jane here to live one day, when Mia and Steve chose to live here also."

"Grandchildren to have running about," Frigga hinted to.

"Hopefully"

The mother and son walked around the royal grounds, both minds rotating around Loki and the two demigods' family back on Midgard.


	33. Chapter 32

Heimdall sent a messenger as the family was eating their lunch, Thor simply pushing his food around the plate, his worry too great for any appetite but he had made sure Loki ate what he was given, having spent a few hours with him to plan their next move. As soon as the messenger had left, Odin spoke down the long table to his son, "No one you bring here will change my mind about Loki's true motives but do continue in the futile act if you wish."

"Father, you have yet to meet my family, but I do suggest you garb yourself for a battle, there will be one heading to you should you not change your mind," standing, Thor swiftly head to the bridge, nodding to Heimdall as he arrived, "Midgard, as close to New York City as you can but unpopulated."

"Of course, and I shall await your call to reopen," the gatekeeper worked swiftly, sending the demigod on his way.

Thor landed heavily in a grassy field, and took a few seconds to breathe, he knew that someone would come for him. He wasn't wrong.

"Come on Thor, you've got a worried house waiting on you," Tony said as he grabbed the larger man into his suit's arms and jetted them both out of Central Park.

As soon as they were on the landing pad, Jane was in his arms and they were walking inside, where Hermione instantly asked, "What happened?"

"Father did not believe that Loki had changed, he has imprisoned him for a yet to be determined time," Thor had slumped shoulders, "I am deeply sorry Mia, I failed in keeping my word."

Going around Jane, the witch put a loving hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes to lock with hers, "It is fine Thor, it is Odin who needs to be sorry. I do apologise but I'm calling it. Suit up people, we've got an impression to make."

Everyone head off, even Jane had been given a uniform in the hopes she would become good enough to join, leaving Hermione, who easily changed what she was wearing into her uniform, Pepper, who head back to her office to work, she wasn't a fighter, and Thor, in the lounge. Sitting side-by-side, the man sighed, "I truly wished that it wasn't going to happen. That was why I was so worried about him returning with me."

"I know but I have a plan to get him back," the witch grinned before going serious, "You know you're my brother right? If Odin orders you to remain, I will fight for you also. I know that he wants you to be the next king but I also know that your heart and souls wants to be here on earth, and I will forever fight for what you, or any of the family, wants."

"I told Mother that I'd thought of you as my sister since you stopped Tony and I from fighting, so yes I know you would fight for any of us, as we would for you. Can't have my pipsqueak sister fighting all my battles though," he messed up her hair as they laughed.

"Mind the hair you," Hermione slapped the hands away before hugging the man, "We're not leaving from here by the way, I saw the marks that Heimdall left in New Mexico."

By now the others were all back, and most were looking apprehensively at the length of rope that the brunette had just conjured. Clint tried to step back, only to be stopped by Jane, "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Thank you Jane, finally a sane person," seeing Bruce's raised eyebrows, Hermione reiterated, "Other than Bruce, who has always enjoyed Portkeys."

"Yeah but he's nuts," Natasha joked, holding onto the rope, her hand grazing her partner's, "Where are we going?"

"Back to Central Park," with a tap on the rope, the group were away, landing a few feet from the scorched grass, "We should be really grateful that New Yorkers are open minded."

Everyone looked around and not one person seemed to be looking at them, despite their odd arrival. Thor got everyone in a tighter circle, and said firmly, "Make sure you hold onto the people around you, Jane and Mia are the anchors to me, so as long as they stay connected, you'll all be fine."

"Great, just great," Clint groaned, tightening his hold onto Natasha and Bruce, "How come we can never travel in a normal way? I would love to drive somewhere just once."

"Stop complaining," Hermione, Steve, Bruce and Thor all laughed.

Looking to the sky, the Norse demigod held Mjølnir into the air and called out, "Heimdall!"

It took a few seconds, but suddenly they were all moving at the speed of light, and were ejected from the streaks of light into a large domed room, where a large man stood before a very large sword, "Thor."

"Many thanks Heimdall," facing his family, Thor had a large smile on his face, "Welcome to Asgard."

The others chuckled, but were soon in full battle mode, they were heading towards the castle. Just outside of the doors, Hermione stopped them, and gave them a confident look, "We're going to get Loki back but I have a plan, I know it will work, so don't be too concerned."

"Oh, it is never a good thing when she says that," Bruce groaned.

Pursing her lips at her friend, the woman turned back to face forward. They were in twos, Thor and Hermione in the front, only because Thor insisted that Steve protected Jane with everything he had, that pair were right behind them, mate behind mate. Then there was Natasha and Clint, with Tony in his suit and Bruce bringing up the rear.

When they entered, they did look a force to be reckoned with, and even Odin had wider eyes at their presence. Thor noted his father had headed his warning, he was dressed in his battle wear, while there were guards all around the throne room, "Father, may I present my family."

The group spread into a single line, Thor and Hermione still in the centre, but Steve no longer near his girlfriend, that was Bruce's spot.

"These are the humans from Midgard? You call them your family?" The god laughed, "They seem barely able to keep their bodies erect."

Hermione's shuriken removed a few whiskers from the man's hair, slammed into the metal throne before returning to her pouch before many of the guards knew what had happened, "Odin, you dare question this family, the next time I will hit something more than grey hairs."

"And who do you think you are to attack me?"

"I am Hermione Granger-Lupin, but more importantly I am the sister of Tony, Thor, Jane, Tash, Clint, and Bruce, as well as mate to Steve and Loki, who you are holding prisoner without reason."

"I have reasons, crimes committed both here in Asgard and on Midgard, were he not who he is, death would have been his punishment but Loki Laufeyson…"

Fire burned in the golden brown eyes at that, and Tony shook his head, muttering loud enough to be heard, "Oh you really screwed that up but this will be good."


	34. Chapter 33

Leaving the line, Hermione walked straight up to the old god and slapped him with everything she had right across the face, drawing blood and breaking bones, "How dare you call your son that name. He may have been born to Frost Giants but he was raised as your son. The crimes he has committed are due to you and the way you raised him. Treating Thor better because he is your blood, not that he or Loki were aware or even care about such trivial things anymore, and when he did find out, it was not from your mouth. Had you raised him truly as though he was your son, and had him fully aware of his heritage, then he would never have done the things he did. None of us can be angered at your actions though because had you done it the correct way, then I would not be complete with the third part of my soul, and this family would not be complete."

The old man wiped the blood from his face and winced as his wife healed the breaks, before he rose, Hermione barely moving backwards, but a thrown out hand stopped her family from moving, "I commend you on getting that hit in but should you continue in trying to take the prisoner from us, I will fight you."

"Loki will be coming with us, you seem to not realise that you are greatly underpowered. Two of the people here are unable to be killed, one has technology you have never witnessed, your own son is on my side, my best friend can become an unstoppable Hulk, while there is also a master archer and Midgard's greatest assassin. I did not come here to destroy a royal family, I simply came to collect one of my mates, and perhaps meet a woman who will no doubt be my mother-in-law one day. Just realise that you are wrong Odin, before you cause the unnecessary deaths of your people."

Odin took another step forward, and was about to strike when Jane raced forward, her hands up in between the two, "Don't!"

"Jane, go back to Steve," Hermione's eyes never swayed from those of her opponent, "It won't matter."

"You don't know that and he has a right to know before this starts," the shorter woman saw the coldness in the blue eyes so looked to the concerned Frigga, "He is about to hit the mother of your grandchild."

The goddess' eyes flicked to those of the witch and saw that it was the truth, and instantly forced her husband into the far wall, "You stop this instant Odin, it goes no further. You are well aware that what she said was the truth, we handled Loki's heritage the wrong way, but I will not stand idly by as you threaten the safety of his child."

"Frigga," Odin warned, raising from where he had fallen, "It could be a trick."

"I can prove it," Jane threw over the pregnancy test that she had forced Hermione to take, "That's a positive test."

Hermione was trying to hide herself, she could feel the stares in her back, she hadn't told anyone, Jane had found her throwing up three days ago and forced her to take the test that morning after Loki and Thor had head off. She began to hyperventilate when she heard Steve walking to her, so apparated off.

"Son of a bitch! Thor, where is Loki being held?" Bruce swore, "She's got trackers on all of us, that's the only place she'd be able to go up here."

"Follow me," Frigga gave her husband a look that said he came with them or else.

Loki had been reading when suddenly he wasn't alone in the cell, his love was there, and she was breathing far too fast, "Mia, what's wrong? How are you even here?"

"Had to get away, they all found out, was going to tell you and Steve together," she was sobbing now, "Stupid hormones."

Bringing her to his meagre bed, the demigod lay them both down and held her to him as she settled. Once she was breathing properly, he cleaned her face and asked, "Now then, what on earth caused that panic attack?"

"Jane outed a secret so that Odin didn't start an all-out war, a secret I was trying to find the right time to tell you and Steve together, while we were alone," taking a deep breath, having not said the words out loud yet, she said, "I'm pregnant."

It took a second but Loki was quickly on his feet, twirling around the small cell as safely as he could with his love, laughing the whole time with her. That was the scene that the group arrived to see, and Steve was soon banging on the glass wall, "I hope you leave some celebrating for me to give."

Seeing everyone there, Hermione looked to Odin and sighed, "I need him and I'd much rather if you let him free than my stealing him away."

The Allfather nodded, "Very well."

The cell door opened and the couple exited straight into the arms of Steve, who gave the witch a long kiss before embracing the man. With the stairs not a very safe place for the group hug that the family wanted to do, everyone made their way back up the staircase, but as soon as they were in a large enough area, both Frigga and Odin were moved aside so that the others could get to their sister and brothers.

"Cheeky Nightshade, hiding something so big," Natasha chastised, "Better make sure you tell your Da as soon as we get back."

"And Phil," Clint added.

"Not to mention Pepper, she's going to go mental, maybe she'll want her own," Tony half-groaned.

Bruce was lucky enough to get his own personal hug, and whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud to be your friend Mia, and will be the best uncle to your kids."

Feeling the warmth in her heart, the witch nodded, "There couldn't be a better one."

Frigga was standing off to the side, her finger moving fast as she talked softly to her husband, and it was evident the moment Odin gave in, his shoulders slumped low. Thor had everyone look towards his father, who walked over to stand in front of the witch, his two sons, and their family, "I apologise. The acts of the father have caused those of his son in this case but Loki is also his own person and should have known better, but on the insistence of my wife, I am allowing her to place the punishment for our son."

"Thank you father," Loki said, shaking the man's offered hand before turning to face his mother, "Mother?"

"Your punishment is this. You must remain forever the man you currently are, make sure I am alerted to the impending birth of my first grandchild, and make an honest woman of this wonderful lady," Frigga placed a motherly kiss on the raven-haired man's cheek, "I am so proud of you Loki, you and Thor, my son's."

"You will both visit soon?" Thor queried as he embraced his mother, "Perhaps get to know our family under better conditions."

"We shall," Frigga made sure that the two women of her sons were also held for a time, before saying softer, "Even if dragged by his ears."

The group chuckled and were walked to the gatekeeper, the man patiently awaiting them, though he did have a slightly colder greeting to Loki, who deserved it for what he had done to him, and made sure he apologized before they left Asgard, flying forward into their futures on Midgard.


	35. Chapter 34

The party at Avengers Tower lasted for weeks, the lack of true celebration over their victory against the chitauri adding to the festivities, and then when everyone watched the live feed of Hermione holding her newest baby brother and sister after their births, the laughter when the witch was all but attacked by her overjoyed Da and Tonks at hearing about her pregnancy didn't need the connection to be heard over the Atlantic.

A month after her pregnancy was announced, Hermione was joined in impending motherhood by a blushing Jane, bringing Frigga and Odin down to congratulate the woman. The month spent away had done wonders for the god's attitude, no doubt due to his loving wife's constant reminders of what he would lose if it did not change. Loki and Thor were very protective when they had first seen their father, until they heard him laughing at something Clint had said, and realised that he had changed.

Both Hermione and Jane were proudly bulging, 6 and 5 months pregnant respectively, both with twins, when a family meeting was called and Clint and Natasha came to the front of the room. They had been on away for 2 months on a SHIELD assignment but had been blushing deeply when they told everyone they were now dating and the floor arrangements would need to change. Hermione had happily taken the notes from all present as she made her way to hug her friends tightly, she'd won the bet.

The witch made it to full term, a surprise and annoyance to the severely bloated woman, but as she and Jane were laughing with a first trimester Pepper, both woman had stopped suddenly at the feel of wetness beneath them. After the family had realised there would be a few pregnancies amongst them, the floor plans were redone and a medical wing was built on the top floor where Pepper's office had once been.

Bruce had been visiting the temple in Tibet, making absolutely sure he was able to control himself when his nephews/nieces arrived, Natasha and Clint were working in Iraq, Tony had been called back to Los Angeles for Stark Industries business, and the two demigods were up in Asgard to give their weekly reports of how the pregnancies were going. The second that Pepper thumped on the alert rune on the wing door though, everyone dropped what they were doing, those on earth using their Portkeys, while Thor and Loki were quickly pulling their mother along, Odin following behind just as quickly, and Steve burst through the doors, sweat covered from his workout.

Frigga and Bruce were designated as the midwives, the goddess working on Jane and Bruce on his best friend, and after 7 hours the doors opened and the family was allowed in. Hermione had given birth to a little girl with black as night hair, and a boy with his father's blonde locks, both child in their father's arms. Jane was weakly holding onto a pink blanket with more blonde hair poking out, her identical twin sister in her father's arms.

Marta Elisa Lokidatter, Joseph William Rogers, Johanna Camilla and Astrid Nina Thordatter were the most cherished children on any of the Nine Realms, added onto by their cousin Peter Anthony Stark 6 months later, and many more over the years that followed.

When the twins were 3, and Hermione had given Steve a daughter, one of the largest but most private weddings seen in history happened in a New York City church. With Odin and Frigga officiating, as well as representatives from the Russian Orthodox church, Anglican church and local Ministry of Magic for three of the women's peace of mind, 4 couples and a triad were married, Hermione being wed to Steve on Muggle paperwork using her Granger last name, while she married Loki on Magical paperwork using Lupin, not that anyone outside of their family would know. Pepper, Maria, Jane, Natasha, and Hermione were all gorgeous in their dresses, and couldn't have dreamed a better wedding, the thought of doing them separately never crossing the minds of any of them.

After their marriage, Clint and Natasha put in their resignations with SHIELD, stating they would be there if the Avengers were called for but they had put their lives on the line too often and would much rather be there for family than country. It also coincided with the woman's first bout of morning sickness, so it wasn't that surprising when they told the family.

It was a surprise to all bar a couple when Bruce went to find the kids' puppy, the Great Dane was bigger than he was when it went on its back legs so shouldn't have been called a puppy, and found that Natasha's old floor, that they never got around to converting into something else, was being used. Phil and Maria had moved in the week after the wedding, and happily took a portion of the winnings from Hermione, Steve and Loki groaning as they had lost again.

Over the years, children were born, Hermione giving Steve 2 sons and a daughter, Loki felt blessed with his three girls. Jane was forced to stop at 7 children, 4 sons and 3 daughters, the last boy causing Bruce and Hermione to thank the gods they had the knowledge to save both of their lives, but the hysterectomy was a must to do so. Pepper and Tony were very happy with their two boys, neither intent on a large family anyway. Natasha, while still the cold hearted assassin when needed, was an excellent mother to her and Clint's twin boys. And after years of trying, and losing 5 pregnancies, Maria felt she couldn't take it anymore, so she and Phil decided to stop trying, only to give birth to Josephine Coulson on her daddy's 60th birthday.

After their wedding, Jane, Hermione and Steve were gifted Asgardian status by Odin and Frigga, the added bonus of it lengthening the mortal woman's life expectancy, and Steve was told his children would be offered the choice if they wanted it; they did as soon as they were 18.

There were magical children amongst the first generation, not only those borne to Hermione, and they had the choice to stay at home or head off to be taught. They stayed at home and many of the older Lupin children would come to train them as well as Remus and Tonks. Children grew and started their own journeys, a few of the 'cousins' found their loves together, the biggest surprise was when Peter and Marta come to their parents and asked permission to date, followed shortly by Joseph and Astrid.

Generations followed, there were births, marriages and as with life there were the deaths. Natasha and Clint were killed together, as they would have wanted, in a car accident when they were in their 60's. Phil hit 90 before he passed on, Maria held on for 5 years but her heart needed to be with its other half. Tony outlived Pepper by 30 years, his name forever planted in the history books with those of his sister and best friend for their many discoveries and additions to help both the human and Asgardian races. Remus and Tonks, who had gladly taken a full moon bite from her love, had reached 140 before their bodies gave in, they were surrounded by close to 60 descendants in the end.

After the death of her adopted parents, Hermione needed an escape, and seeing as the world knew how to reach them, she, Steve, Loki, Thor, Jane and Bruce all ascended to Asgard to live. None of them knew just how being one with Hulk had changed the serene man until on what was his 80th birthday, one of Peter's sons had asked his uncle if he was a hybrid too. While they were all wary, it did seem as though the man was set on spending a fair amount of years with what was left of his original family.

Fury had been replaced as Director of SHIELD when he was 60, Maria taking over, and after that it had been a family affair, with someone descended from the family in power. There had been presidents, doctors, scientists, people who changed the world, and those who head out to just help those who were in no shape to do so themselves. Not once had any of the family not known where their home was, every single child being born in that same medical wing that Hermione and Jane had christened all those years earlier. And no matter what they did with their lives, they were always loved.

There had been a few calls for the sextet of Avengers, usually concerning one of the other Realms, thinking that with the children, aging, and then deaths of some members, that Earth was no longer being protected. They rarely got farther than New York City, who had eagerly allowed Hermione and Tony to purchase the 10 block radius around Avengers Tower after the third time it was destroyed.

It had been many centuries since she had lived on Earth, they would visit every few months but none of them had lived there since they left. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bifrost bridge, a placed she found comfort as the portals rarely closed anymore and she was able to see earth through it. Heimdall had worried at first that she would fall off, the brunette would sit with her legs dangling over the edge so it wasn't an unjust fear, he had stopped after a few decades.

In her hands were the three Deathly Hallows, they were some of the only things she had from her life in England, and over the years there had been times she wished she could use the power to join her friends, but each time she would remember what she would be leaving behind.

"You wouldn't be thinking of using them would you Mia?" Bruce asked, sitting beside her.

"I was just thinking about the family," laughing sadly, she faced her best friend, "I can get melancholy sometimes can't I?"

"Of course, but perhaps not when you have those three items in your hands," he knew what they were and what they were supposed to be able to do, "I wonder what they're doing you know. Heaven must be an interesting place with the number of our family that has invaded its walls over the years."

Laying back against the rainbow bridge, the hybrid sighed, "One day we'll all find out I guess."

"Probably will," pulling her up with him, Bruce grinned widely, "Come on, Loki is going to cook again."

"He does it once every hundred years and almost blows Asgard up," Hermione laughed but looked out into the universe around them, simply wondering what could one day be.

The End


End file.
